


Various 'situations' *wink wink*

by CrusnikRoxas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bara Sans, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Consensual Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pole Dancing, Polygamy, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sensitive bones, Smut, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Wax Play, degradation kink, dom reader, mentions of depression, slight daddy kink, sweet romance, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrusnikRoxas/pseuds/CrusnikRoxas
Summary: A collection of smut/fluff self insert one-shots! Different scenarios in each, naturally - mostly prompts from my tumblr and fic trades. Each chapter will be marked with AU, character and content, and tags will update accordingly. Enjoy!~





	1. A Night In.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Undertale Sans  
> A lovely, fluffy/smutty one-shot for the wonderful sansismyweakness. :D  
> Warning: this will contain ice-cream consumption and discussion of cliche anime tropes. Discretion advised....oh yeah, also, there's smut. >.>

With a frustrated snarl, you throw open the front door before slamming it shut, and for a moment it almost feels as if the very foundations of the house shudder with the force of it. Shrugging roughly out of your coat, you allow it to haphazardly plop onto the floor, before throwing down your bag to join the mess. You then proceed to kick your sneakers from your feet and fire them across the room with such a force your socks almost go with them; you however, do not care one little bit about this fact.

You stand in silence for a moment, collecting your breath, before letting out a howling shriek of rage; you mentally thank the spirits that be that the house was empty, allowing you to fully express your rage. You shared the house with the skeleton brothers – Papyrus was currently spending a few nights with Undyne for ‘focused training’ (which meant that they’d gone camping, to fight bears, or something), whilst Sans was at work for the night, and would be returning in the early hours of the morning, giving you more than ample opportunity to clear up any mess left in wake of your angry rampage.

So you take full advantage, letting out another frustrated yell, stamping your feet as you did so. The next noise to exit your mouth, however, was a squeak of surprise, upon seeing Sans suddenly appear at the foot of the stairs, his eye-lights examining you with clear concern.

“you ok, bud?”

You take a second to collect yourself, looking around the room worriedly at the mess you’d already created.

“heh, don’t worry ‘bout it. c’mon, tell me what’s up.”

He casually walks over to the couch, sitting down with his usual relaxed air, patting the seat beside him. You ignore the invitation for the moment, however, still having some trouble swallowing your confusion at his presence.

“W-What are you doing here? I thought you were working…?”

He chuckles, smirking slightly in amusement.

“buddy, that was yesterday, remember? got the day off today.”

You feel a furious blush flood up to your cheeks, as your gaze falls to the floor with embarrassment. His soft laughter fills the room at your reaction, and you’re just about prepared to flee to your room when you feel the brush of his presence beside your own; you jump in reaction, and he casts you an apologetic gaze.

“sorry ‘bout that. c’mon, come sit with me on the couch – i know i don’t have ears, but i promise i’m a good listener.”

You allow a small puff of laughter at that, following him back over to the couch, flopping yourself down upon the plush surface. He turns in your direction, his eye-lights expectant. You let out a heavy sigh to steady your nerves, before launching into your tale of woe.

“Well, firstly, I forgot my wallet when I left the house, and didn’t realise it until, well, I really needed it. But anyway, got to work, and Helen immediately gets on my back about not wearing suitable clothing to cover up my tats – and I mean, how the hell am I supposed to cover this? Wear a freakin’ nun’s habit?”

You gesture angrily to the intricate fairy tattoo behind your ear while Sans snorts in reaction.

“Anyways, I apologised, because what else am I supposed to do? But is that good enough for her? _No_ , no it’s not. She….”

You gulped down angry tears, shaking your head slightly to steady your voice.

“...she got her friends to come in for the lunch rush, and seated them in my section. They made up some bullshit _lie_ about me being rude to them, and moaned about my ‘offensive appearance’ to boot – which obviously went straight to my boss….who ends up calling me in at the end of the day, and bringing in Helen who ‘saw the whole thing’, of course.”

You bring your shoulders in a little tighter anxiously, as you wondered if he’d be pissed about your next bit of news; but it was better to tell him sooner than later.

“….I ended up getting fired, long story short. When I asked for my day’s pay, I got refused, and basically chucked out….and then when I decided I’d go get myself a pint of ice-cream to drown my sorrows….I found out I didn’t have my stupid, freakin’ wallet.”

You huff, holding your head in your hands to cover up your rising tears.

“….all I wanted to do was watch anime, and be miserable for a night. I’m sorry – I understand if you want me to leave. I’m not sure how long it’ll be until I find another job, but I’ll-”

Your words die in your throat as you suddenly feel Sans’ hand upon your back, rubbing comforting circles into your muscles.

You’d long since admitted to yourself that you liked Sans quite a bit more than what was considered ‘friendly’, but you’d never acted upon it. Despite appearing relatively outgoing, you could be pretty damn shy at times, and this was definitely one of those instances. You just had no idea on how to breach the subject with him – he’d become one of your closest friends in the year that you’d been a room-mate to him and his brother, and that was definitely something you didn’t want to ruin. Plus, he was a monster, and you were a human – not that you had even the slightest problem with that, of course. But you had no idea how he felt about the subject; you didn’t want him to feel... _disgusted_ at the thought of you liking him like _that_.

So when he touched your back, it wasn’t just the thought that he was bothering to comfort you that froze your voice in your throat – no, it was also the simple fact that _he touched you_.

He doesn’t seem to acknowledge the fact that you’d suddenly become as close to a marble statue as a human being can be however, his fingers still pressing into the tense muscles of your back as he started to speak, his already deep voice dipping deeper in his seriousness.

“hey, no, don’t think like that – me n’ paps would never want to just kick you to the curb like that. i know what shitty bosses and co-workers are like – these things can’t be helped sometimes. you’ve done nothing wrong; hell, i bet that place’ll sink faster than rock with helen running the show.”

You snicker softly, allowing yourself to relax a little into his hand, revelling in the almost mind-numbing relief that you weren’t going to lose your home – and while obviously the idea of homelessness was petrifying, the idea of losing Sans and Papyrus was somehow just as bad.

“’sides, what’s to say you’re not allowed your ice-cream and anime evening? but, uh, without the miserable part – sorry, that’s off the table if i’m hanging with you. which I am.”

“Heh, I don’t think have a hope of being miserable with the pun master himself around, anyway – but sadly, I believe we’re dead on the ice-cream front. I can always grab my wallet, and - **FUCK**!”

You screech, sitting up with a jolt as something freezing cold is pressed into the sensitive skin of your neck; Sans is desperately trying to hold in his sniggers, but is failing miserably. He holds up a pint of ice-cream and two spoons as a peace offering at your shocked glare, however.

“heh, pfft, don’t look at me like that! that was too _sweet_ of an opportunity to pass up. No need to give me the _cold_ shoulder.”

You narrow your eyes at him, puffing out an angry, albeit amused breath; you were a sucker for puns, and he knew your weakness.

“Fine, you’re forgiven. However, I get to pick the anime we’re watching – and you can bet your non-existent ass that I’m going to make it as cringey as I can.”

He mock winced, clearly not phased in the least by your threat. You stand up to go dig through your extensive anime collection, before you feel him suddenly grab a hold of your wrist; you look down at your hand in shock, before looking back to him, feeling yet more shock at seeing the slight blush dusting his cheek-bones.

“hey, uh….seriously though, don’t let idiots like that get you down, ok? you’re worth more than you know, bud. and if they can’t see that? well, their loss, my gain.”

You feel your cheeks immediately heat up at his words, before Sans starts to stammer, gently letting go of your hand.

“uh, I mean, who else is gonna laugh at my puns as much as you do? you’re the perfect audience; gotta have that balance with paps yelling whenever i make a joke, heh.”

You chuckle softly, before quickly making your way up the staircase and into your room without another word, patting your cheeks hurriedly as you scanned over your anime collection. But you weren’t really reading the titles; no, your mind was simply consumed by one question bouncing around, over and over.

_Did that seriously just happen?_

 

_~_

 

You giggle under your breath as you watched Sans’ face, as he obviously forced a tortured expression, despite getting into the storyline.

“wow, the writing in this is _terrible_ – nobody can be that dense about someone liking them. i mean, c’mon, she’s blushing and everything….he’s gonna guess at some point...right?”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

He mock scowls at you as you continue to giggle, digging your spoon into the semi-melted ice-cream and eating the mouthful with a pleased hum.

“but seriously, though! that guy couldn’t be that dense.”

“Eh, I don’t know. Sometimes...it can be difficult to tell if someone likes you.”

Your brain is screaming at you to shut up at this point, but your mouth seems to ignore that particular order.

“Yeah, I mean, it can differ with circumstance – like with these guys, for instance. They’ve been friends since childhood, right? Why would he think of her in any other sense?”

“…but what if he likes her back. what about then?”

You gulp, knowing that this conversation was becoming insanely dangerous, but you were in far too deep now – you just hoped that he didn’t assume that this was about anything other than the anime.

“Well, how would she know? I bet she’s worried about ruining their friendship. I mean, if he doesn’t like her in that way, he might stop talking to her because of her feelings, or something...heh, I guess that’s where the drama comes in with anime, right?”

You force out a laugh, holding out the ice-cream for him to take for his turn; before blinking in surprise when he doesn’t.

“….Sans?”

With a slight sigh, he finally takes the pint from you, before immediately placing it upon the floor – you frown, now feeling concerned; surely he couldn’t guess that you were drawing from your own feelings? Surely?

Your thoughts are halted, however, when he pauses the anime dead upon the screen, and turns to face you fully; his eye-lights almost seem to burn, his expression unreadable, yet somehow your heart starts to race within the confides of your chest.

“...but what if he confesses to her first? what will she do next?”

“I…I guess it would depend on circumstances?”

He seems to edge a little closer, and you find yourself gulping nervously.

“what kind of circumstances?”

“…uh….I guess….in which way he would confess. She might not react in the way he expects.”

He cocks his head to the side slightly at your words, edging just that little bit closer.

_He’s just teasing me, he’s got to be._

“and in what ways are you thinking he’d go about confessing, hmm?”

“Um….maybe just coming out and saying it?”

He chuckles at that, the sound deep and low in his chest, and you have to fight back a shiver in reaction.

“oh no, you’re forgetting – anime’s all about the drama, right? no, just saying it wouldn’t do at all...”

His legs are touching your own at this point, leaving you torn; half of you wants to flee, whilst the other desperately wishes to lean into his touch even more so.

“W-what kind of drama do you mean?”

You mentally curse yourself for the nervous shake in your voice as he chuckles once again, ruffling your hair with his exhale.

“well, he might start with a pet-name, like….sweetheart.”

You swallow, desperately shoving down the joy at hearing him speak that particular word, even if it wasn’t meant for you.

“or he might do something like hold her hand, when she least expects it...”

You freeze up, your eyes widening in shock at feeling his hand slipping over yours, the texture smooth and warm against your skin.

“or he might even use a far more intimate touch...”

His other hand comes up to gently caress the side of your neck, his phalanges sliding along your skin to tangle themselves softly within the confides of your hair; you shudder in excitement at the feeling, your excitement only rising when he growls softly in response.

“or he might even get really bold….and do this.”

All of a sudden, his other hand comes up to grip the other side of your face, and he leans in; he pauses for the merest of moments, as if gauging your reaction, before his teeth descend down upon your lips.

As if the shock of him kissing you wasn’t enough, there was the shock of finding out that he actually _could_ kiss you; the warm tingle of his magic danced across your lips, gently caressing them – you couldn’t help but moan into it, and he draws you closer to his form with a groan of his own, his phalanges tugging gently at the roots of your hair, sending almost instant jolts of arousal to your core.

You start with slight surprise at feeling his tongue against your lips, but soon get over it, opening your mouth to accept, tentatively proceeding with a lick of your own; he growls in reaction, his hands detaching themselves from your hair to clasp onto your hips – he picks you up with ease, setting you down into his lap so you’re essentially straddling him. You draw back, gasping in surprise at this; his eye-lights all but burn as he gazes at you, expression soft with concern, but blazing with an obvious and glaring need.

“sorry, too much?”

You laugh breathlessly, answering his question by claiming his ‘lips’ once more; he lets out a pleased hum, his hands travelling up from your hips to trail under your shirt, over your waist and back, as if eager to explore every inch of skin your body had to offer.

He eventually breaks the kiss, both of you breathing heavily with excitement, his phalanges rubbing soft, sultry circles against the bones of your hips and your back.

“heh, does that make it clear enough for you, sweetheart?”

“….how long?”

“….welp, a few months at least now, if I had to hazard a guess.”

You let out a huff of laughter, still not quite processing that this was really happening.

“how ‘bout you?”

“….wait, you knew?!”

He sniggers, his fingers digging in a little harder against your back; you fight your hardest not to arch in reaction, but he seems to notice anyway, if the smirk was anything to go by.

“well, to be fair, only for the last few weeks. had to be sure, though.”

You roll your eyes, shaking your head.

“still, got to ask you one important question here, sweetheart...”

He leans to place his forehead against your own, his breath hot upon your lips as his phalanges dig just that little bit harder into your skin.

“…how far do you wanna go with this? ‘cause if i’m honest, nothing would make me happier than worshipping every inch of you tonight, so you know just how much you mean to me.”

Your breath hitches in your throat at his words.

“...to be honest, I’d love that.”

It seems that’s all he needed to hear as all of a sudden you feel your back hit the surface of a mattress, and you become very, very aware of his body suddenly above yours. The realisation is short lived however, as you’re soon distracted by his tongue lapping at your neck; you can’t help the moan that you release at the feeling, and he chuckles gently in response, his breath fluttering against your skin. His phalanges meanwhile travel back up your shirt as he works on your neck, licking and nibbling at the sensitive skin – they softly trail along your sides, before hesitating on the surface of your bra.

“is it ok if I remove this, sweetheart?”

Without so much as a second of hesitation, you sit up, whipping off your shirt and bra in a rare moment of unhesitating confidence. You blink in surprise upon seeing his response; his left eye-socket flares up with an almost fiery display of turquoise magic, leaving the other vacant and almost endless in terms of inky blackness. His mouth parts as his breathing grows heavier, his tongue (which, unsurprisingly, is the same colour of his magic) licking his teeth gently as he drinks in the sight of you.

“fuuuck, sweetheart. you’re so beautiful. fuck, you’re so...beautiful...”

Before you can even think of answering, you’re pushed back down into the mattress, as that tongue of his descends upon your breasts, gently lapping at your nipples; upon hearing your moans in response to this, he chuckles, adding his teeth into the mix gently, teasing at the tender flesh until you couldn’t stand it – you start to squirm, a whine building in the back of your throat.

“S-Sans, please….”

“please what?”

You gulp, your face flushing with embarrassment.

“Pl-please, I need….I need more.”

Your eyes widen as you feel him unbuttoning your jeans and sliding them down off your hips; he looks up at you from between your breasts with a frankly mischievous expression, his magic still set ablaze within his socket.

“heh, sweetheart, all you had to do was ask.”

He starts to trail his way down from your breasts, to your stomach, to your hips, licking and kissing your skin as he went, all while still holding eye-contact, his expression burning with his obvious lust. Eventually, he reaches your thighs; settling himself between your legs, he tenderly kisses around the edges of your panties, and you shudder excitedly in response, letting out another soft whine of need.

“don’t worry; i’ve got you.”

You blush as he smiles softly up at you from between your thighs; his expression spoke volumes on how he felt about you.

“heh, but first….wanna see a magic trick?”

Without waiting for your answer, he clicks his phalanges, and you suddenly feel cool air upon your very uncovered pussy. You squeak in surprise, automatically trying to close your legs, which Sans quickly stops, shocking you with his raw strength as you found you couldn’t so much as move an inch; he gives you an easy smile, his phalanges squeezing the flesh of your thighs as he held them.

“nope. not happening. i’ve been waiting for this view for far too long.”

You blush furiously, before shaking yourself slightly as you focused on the one, glaring fact.

“Wait, if you could do that the entire time, what was the point of-”

You’re cut off mid sentence by Sans giving your sopping core one long, languid lick, his smile smug as he hears you suck in a gasp of shock at the sparks of his magic against your most sensitive area.

“heh. sweetheart, i would’ve thought you’d heard of foreplay. ‘sides, i told you, didn’t i? i’m gonna worship-”

He gives you another exaggerated lick.

“-every damn-”

His tongue circles softly at your clit, so soft you could barely feel it.

“-inch of you.”

He starts to lap at you in earnest, circling around and over your clit, then down to your vagina, then back up; he seemed intent on tasting every inch of you – not that you were complaining. Every touch of his tongue sent sparks straight through your lower stomach; try as you might, you couldn’t hold back an earnest, keening moan – Sans stops for a moment, looking up at you with an almost awed expression, before growling with lust against your clit, his tongue poking at your opening.

Before it started to slither in.

This time, you can’t hold back any of your moans, as his tongue burrows into you, stretching and filling you, extending far beyond the size you knew it was. Before you can even start to question this however, his tongue found that certain patch of spongey flesh that made you see stars on the rare occasions your partners discovered it; he pushed against it softly, almost hesitantly at first, until he heard your increasingly desperate moans – which is when his tongue started to squirm against it at an almost blistering pace.

You find your core already tightening, your body tensing up as your moans become cries of ecstasy; what finally sends you over the edge are Sans’ phalanges gently stroking at your clit as his tongue rammed inside you.

You scream your pleasure to the roof as you come undone, your muscles twitching with the force of your orgasm; Sans languidly laps at your oversensitive pussy, devouring every inch you had to offer as you moaned and came off from your high.

You lay there in a happy haze of pleasure as he sits up, shrugging off his t-shirt and discarding his shorts; you sit up despite yourself, reaching out to touch his bare ribs and drink in the sight of him; his bones are warm to the touch and smooth, like well-worn stone. He shudders deliciously at your caress, swearing softly under his breath. It’s then that you notice his cock; it glows with the familiar turquoise of his magic, but oddly that’s not the thing that stands out in your mind.

You’re too busy taking in how huge his length is.

“I uh….are you sure that’s going to fit?”

He snorts, still breathing heavy from the sensation of your hands upon his ribs.

“heh...and here’s me thinking you’d be worried about it glowing.”

“...dude, you’re a skeleton. To be honest, I’m surprised that you have one at all.”

He chuckles darkly, his expression burning with desire once more, making you gulp in reflex.

“oh sweetheart….then you’re going to be even more surprised by what i can do with it.”

Before you can so much as blink, he’d laid you back down upon the mattress, clutching at your hips as he lines himself up with your entrance. He stops short however, looking deeply into your eyes with such adoration – you inwardly worry you’d become the human equivalent to a stop sign as you blushed under his gaze.

“….you’ve no idea how long i’ve wanted this. how long i’ve waited for you to be underneath me like this. How long i’ve wanted _you_.”

“...I want you too, Sans. Please, I want you so much-”

He grunts slightly as he starts to inch his way inside you; you arch your back off the mattress, groaning with happiness at how perfectly he was filling you – every inch of you stretched and consumed by the sensation of his cock sliding inside of you.

Finally, he hilts, both of you moaning in pleasure as his hip-bones hit against your flesh. He pauses, his expression clearly restrained, but waiting for your approval; he cared so much for you, cared so much about making you happy.

“P-please, please move, please, I need it, please-”

He growls low at your begging, grasping at your hips before he started to move inside you, slowly at first, both of you moaning at the sensations; until you needed _more_.

“Fuck, Sans, please, I need it _harder_...”

He snarls, silently obeying your commands, starting to thrust in and out of you with an almost blistering pace – you’d never felt more full. With every thrust in, his hip-bones slapped against your flesh, his cock perfectly angled to hit that sweetest of spots inside you, making you gasp and desperately grab at his ribs, tears automatically springing to your eyes at the extreme sensations wrecking your body; he grunts as your fingernails scrape at the surface of his bones, his thrusting becoming erratic.

Both of you were fast approaching your ends.

“Oh, Sans, Sans, I’m gonna, please-”

“fuck, angel, i’m gonna cum-”

He bites down upon the surface of your shoulder as spurts of his hot cum fill you up, bringing about your own earth-shattering orgasm; you cry out, almost sobbing with the relief of it, whilst he groans at the feeling of you milking him dry.

For a moment, all is still as you pant in unison, before he gently kisses at where he bit your shoulder, moving up to softly kiss your neck, and finally ending at your lips.

“….you’re so perfect. gods, you’re so perfect.”

He pulls out slowly, and you whine lowly at the feeling of suddenly becoming empty, his magic steadily dripping out of your pussy.

With a huff, he covers the two of you up, and pulls you close to his chest, softly running his phalanges through your hair, rubbing gently at your scalp. You hum in a pleased tone, snuggling closer; Papyrus wasn’t kidding when he said that skeletons were cuddly – this was honestly one of the best hugs you’d had to date.

“That was….amazing.”

He chuckles softly, the sound reverberating through his chest.

“well, it’s a good thing that paps is away for as long as he is….and actually, come to think of it, pretty good that you don’t have to go to work for a while. ‘cause it means that, after we have ourselves a nice, long sleep...”

He pulls you a little closer, and you can almost feel him smirking.

 

“...i get the pleasure of making you cum just as hard every minute you’ll have me. and sweetheart, i hope that’ll be for as long as i’m hoping for.”


	2. Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Undertale Sans  
> A self indulgent fluffy mess for the lovely sansismyweakness, once again! :3  
> With some sexy hints. Just because. *sideways glance*

You awake at around noon, the lazy, sated feeling that only good sex could give flooding your being as you stretched, wincing a touch at the slight ache that happened to come with the package. Sans grumbled from behind you, pulling you closer to him, phalanges tracing gently over the surface of your stomach; your body shuddered deliciously in reflex, and he chuckled, pressing a kiss to the side of your neck. You giggled, attempting to wriggle away from him; he simply snaked his other arm underneath you, pulling you flush against his ribcage with a satisfied rumble.

“Sans, it’s noon, c’mon!”

“nah, don’t feel like it. pretty comfy here, sweetheart.”

“But I need to pee.”

He lets out a groan, releasing your waist with obvious reluctance as you stand with a stretch – looking back at him only made you flush, as he was watching your naked body stretch with obvious _hunger_ in his eye-lights; you quickly fled out of the room before he could grab you again and into the bathroom.

Luckily for you, you could freely walk around the house naked as much as you pleased (and believe me, you and Sans had been taking full advantage for the last four days), as Papyrus was still away on his training/camping trip with Undyne. Unluckily for you, this was the last day that you’d have alone with Sans, as Papyrus would be back early tomorrow morning.

You sighed heavily, looking into the bathroom mirror with obvious melancholy – it wasn’t that you were upset that Papyrus would be back; you loved Papyrus, and you were honestly looking forward to receiving one of his famous hugs. But having alone time with Sans, especially since your recent…liaisons….it had been wonderful.

And the more time you spent with Sans, the more you realised that this thing with him was quickly becoming something far more than lusting over one of your best friends. Of course, you’d always had feelings for him, but if you were honest with yourself? You’d never felt _anything_ of this calibre for anyone else you’d been intimate with in the past.

Sans made your heart race, your body shudder, your smile widen – he made the world feel so much brighter than you’d ever thought possible.

You loved him.

But you obviously couldn’t breach such a subject with him; for god’s sake, you’d only been with him for _four days_ – three if you were being specific. True, you’d liked him for much longer than that, but….but you didn’t even know if this thing you guys had going on at the moment could even count as a relationship.

There hadn’t been anything ‘official’, so you couldn't be sure – you’d more or less been in bed the entire time, which, while lovely, didn’t tell you much in terms of if he wanted to be in a relationship with you or not. And as for bringing it up? You were _terrified_. What if this was as far as it went? What if when Papyrus came back, you’d just go back to being friendly room-mates? You supposed that you’d find out when he came back.

Of course, you could just save yourself that anxiety and ask him, but if you were honest with yourself, you became….pretty distracted around him. There had been a reason why the two of you had been living in his bedroom for the last few days, after all.

You grumbled, leaning your forehead against the smooth, cooling surface of the mirror, fingernails scratching along the top of the sink. All these thoughts were just making you depressed, and you’d woken up feeling so happy and light – trust the human mind to bring everything crashing back down to earth again.

You jolt slightly as a loud knock echoes through the bathroom, Sans’ slightly worried tones muffled by the wood of the locked door – not that locked doors were much of a barrier to him, but you did appreciate his respect for privacy.

“you ok, sweetheart? been in there a while.”

“Yeah, I’m ok! Just, uh, getting cleaned up.”

You hear his low chuckle, and gulp slightly in reflex, your thighs quivering.

“why bother? i’m just gonna get you dirty again.”

_This skeleton._

“and _believe_ me, i’m gonna get you dirty again.”

_Is going to be the end of you._

Letting out another heavy sigh, you square your shoulders and open the door; and squeak as Sans almost immediately scoops you up, pressing kisses to your jaw and neck as he chuckled.

“you know, if you’re that keen on cleaning up, i’d be more than happy to shower with you – though i can’t promise you’ll be that focused on scrubbing up.”

“...yeah, that’d be nice.”

Sans blinks, his eye-lights giving your face a quick once over.

“you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, completely! Don’t worry.”

He hums in the back of his throat, staring at you for a long moment, before letting out a slight huff – and making you yelp in surprise as he scoops you up like a princess in distress, carrying you over to the shower.

“H-hey! I can walk.”

“i’m saving you the bother - ‘sides, you’ll need to get used to being carried, as believe me, you won’t be able to walk out of this shower by the time i’m done with you.”

“….my god, where do you get these lines?”

He sniggered, setting you on your feet and turning on the water, checking the temperature with outstretched phalanges as he winks at you.

“what can i say? you bring out the poet in me.”

 

~

 

After your shower (which you did get clean in….eventually), you found yourself surprisingly placed onto the squishy couch, where Sans had curled himself around you with a contented sigh, and proceeded to binge watch Supernatural with you until it was late in the evening.

Honestly, you’d expected another day of sleeping and….other activities, considering that it would be the last opportunity to do so, but this was….nice. Domestic, even. Of course, you still couldn’t help but feel sad, knowing that it would soon be over – and how could you ask him? He was…. _Sans_. And true, he might lust after you, but why would he want anything else?

“hey.”

You blink, shoving your thoughts away in favour of looking up at him from your curled up position, feeling vague surprise at seeing his displeased expression.

“Uh...yeah? What’s up?”

“….hm. sweetheart, can you do me a favour?”

“Yeah, sure?”

“….could you go upstairs, and put some clothes on? kinda wanna to go to the store, but not sure what you’d want.”

Now it was your turn to frown a little; but you shrugged, getting up and making your way up the stairs. But when you turned to ask him teasingly if he wanted you to wear something special, he was gone.

Letting out a huff, you stomped up to your room – you weren’t annoyed with him for disappearing somewhere, not really; hell, if you were honest with yourself, you’d put yourself in a bad mood with your depressing mind.

You found yourself smiling a little, however, when an idea struck you – putting on something _really_ nice, just to see his jaw drop. True, you were just heading to the shop, but you’re pretty sure that the aftermath would be worth your trouble.

Soon, you were twirling in front of your mirror with a satisfied smile, more than happy with the finished result. Slipping on a pair of trusty sneakers, you gave your hair one final fluff, before making your way back downstairs – smirking when you saw that Sans was sat back on the couch.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I keep you waiting?”

You kept your voice purposely coy, swaying your hips as you walked down the steps – and the blush on Sans’ face made it all the sweeter as he turned to answer you.

“….damn sweetheart. believe me when i say the wait was very much worth it.”

You giggle, meeting him at the bottom step, sighing gently as his phalanges dug into your waist, his smile hungry.

“Where were you, anyway?”

“had to clean up my room for when pap comes back – you know how he is.”

You can feel your smile freeze on your face despite your efforts, but you desperately try to resurrect it.

“Yup, certainly do! Lucky the rest of the house is still pretty clean, heh.”

He watches you for a moment, a clear frown on his features; but before you can ask him what’s wrong, he’s suddenly smirking, taking something out of his pocket – and the next thing you know, your world was dark.

“W-what-”

“it’s a blindfold, relax.”

“Why do I need a blindfold?!”

You only hear him chuckling as an answer, before you feel him tugging you closer – then holding you steady as you swayed, the familiar slight dizziness indicating that he’d just teleported with you.

“you ok?”

“Aside from not being able to see, I’m just peachy.”

He sniggers at the slight bite in your words, before gently guiding you forwards; which is when you noticed that you weren’t on a street, but somewhere with grass.

“...I thought we were going to the store?”

“changed my mind. and i think-”

He whipped off the blindfold, and you gasped at the sight in front of you.

“-you’ll agree that this is a much better idea.”

You were stood on a hill, obviously far from any community, given how perfectly the stars shone in the sky – you would wager that you wouldn’t even need the telescope that was set up nearby. But that wasn’t what made you gasp. Sans had laid out a large picnic blanket, with a stupidly huge pile of your favourite brand of gummy bears, and he’d even tried to add to the already romantic gesture with a singular red rose in a vase and a small candle, which flickered gently in the light summer breeze.

“...Sans, what-”

“just sit down, and i’ll, uh….i’ll go get the telescope.”

You frowned slightly as he scurried off, but did as he said, getting yourself comfy as he moved the telescope a little closer, taking his sweet time fiddling with various dials before ushering you over with a grin.

“here, look at this.”

“You just told me to sit down, though.”

“...yeah, but...”

You giggled, heaving yourself up and obediently looking through the telescope; and gasping at the beauty of the sight in front of you.

“it’s the constellation andromeda.”

“It’s beautiful!”

“well, it was named after one of the most beautiful women in the world, apparently.”

He kisses your shoulder gently.

“i’ve gotta say i disagree – should have named it after you, instead.”

You felt your cheeks instantly heat, before you let out a slightly nervous laugh, drawing yourself away from the telescope and swatting his arm lightly.

“Oh my god, that was so cheesy!”

“well, it looks like i’m gonna have to try _feta_ than that, and think more _caerphilly_ when coming up with one-liners, otherwise i’m gonna end up _blue_... _cheese_.”

You snorted, rolling your eyes as you sat back down on the picnic blanket, Sans sitting close next to you, the heat of his body softly brushing against yours.

“But seriously, this is wonderful – the sky’s so clear here.”

“yeah, found this spot pretty soon after we all came up from underground. spent more nights than i’d like to admit just staring up at the sky….best spot i’ve found to do so.”

There’s a beat of silence between the two of you, and just as you turn to ask him what the occasion was, you jolted in slightly at the close proximity of his hand, holding out a gummy bear for you to eat.

“open wide, angel.”

“...you know, if this was a completely different context, that would be...”

He winked at you, blue tongue ghosting over the surface of his teeth. Rolling your eyes with a smirk, you took his offering delicately between your teeth, humming happily at the taste.

“How did you figure out I loved these so much? I mean, every time I buy them, I kind of hide them in my room like a dirty secret.”

“tsk tsk, you know pap’s house rules about eating in our rooms.”

“Doesn’t stop you.”

“touché.”

You giggled, taking another as he offered it up to your mouth, his eye-lights warm with fondness.

“to answer your question though….well, it kind of leads me to the reason why i’ve set this up tonight.”

You look at him curiously, feeling all the more curious as he started to fidget slightly, his eye-lights wandering away from you in favour of looking at the sky.

“i….i know it’s pretty obvious at this point that i like you. but i….i’ve kinda got a confession.”

You felt your stomach drop at his words, your smile sliding off your face; here was what you’d known was going to happen. He was just trying to be nice about it.

“...in all the months that i knew i liked you, i...i paid a lot more attention than i had previously. found out what you liked, what you didn’t, what shows you wanted to watch, what your favourite books were. at first, i convinced myself that i just wanted to know you better, but then i realised that whenever you entered the room, my soul leapt, and i couldn’t help but stare at you – heh, sorry, that sounds a little….anyway, my point is, i...”

He looked back at you then, grasping up your hands in his own, gently pressing kisses onto your fingers as he looked at you intently.

“...my point is...when i saw you looking sad today – and yeah, i noticed that – i figured that there was a chance that...that this might be something more for you. so my point is….i don’t just like you. i love you….stars, i love you so much, sweetheart. i can understand if you don’t feel the same, but i-”

His words are instantly cut off by your sudden, almost furious kiss, his muffled sound of surprise quickly turning into a soft groan, his phalanges drifting down to your waist to tug you closer, bringing you flush against his body. When the kiss eventually breaks, the both of you are left panting, gazing hungrily at one another. But you had to say what you wanted to say, even if your body wanted something quite different.

“I...I love you too, Sans.”

His answering grin almost blinds with it’s happiness, and he lets out a slightly giddy laugh.

“oh...oh man...then i’ve got to ask you, sweetheart – would you do me the honour of being mine?”

“Do you really think you have to ask?”

He chuckled, tugging you down for another lingering kiss, running his phalanges through your hair and pulling you closer still, almost as if he thought you’d suddenly disappear.

 

“now, i’ve got another question for you – want to join me in christening this picnic blanket?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come have a natter with me on Tumblr - I'm so lonely :( Plus, I'm always happy for writing/drawing distractions regarding my main fic! :D Which I should be working on! :D....anyways, come say hi :p https://crusnikroxas.tumblr.com/  
> 


	3. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans  
> Angsty/fluffy/glorious smut for the lovely Malenchka! :D <3  
> Warning: uh....angsty swearing edgy boi? >.>

You sighed, allowing your head to hit the surface of the steering wheel with a dull thump as you stared up at the house.

You were late. _Really_ late.

Of course, you hadn’t intended to be – far from it. But just as you were ending your shift at the usual time, a massive party of 12 had rolled in, demanding to be served; and your boss couldn’t possibly turn away the business. She’d been going through a really tough time recently – her young son was just coming out of hospital, and she’d been saddled with the bills; she didn’t have a choice in the matter. And you, being the sap that you were, couldn’t bring yourself to just leave her to deal with all that work – no, you stayed, and you were happy that you did.

But you _knew_ that Sans wouldn’t be.

You grumbled, thumping your head again. Your relationship with the skeleton monster was still in the early stages, but you had to admit you’d moved a little faster than you usually would, considering you were already living with the guy. But you were happy – and you loved him, even though you hadn’t dared to admit that to him as of yet. You were still a little…intimidated. He was, like other monsters, pretty freakin’ huge – not just tall, but wide as well. Which was great, you know, if you wanted a hug. But when the guy got angry, you could see why other people got freaked out.

But you knew that deep down he was just an edgy marshmallow.

No, you were more intimidated by his flighty nature, more than anything else – it had taken him a long time to actually admit that he had feelings for you, after all; before that point, you’d actually assumed that he’d hated you (what an emotional roller-coaster that was, considering your more than obvious attempts at seducing him at the time). And you worried that, if you did gather up the gall to tell him that you loved him, he’d simply run away – he was a complicated guy, and just as emotionally constipated as his brother at times.

You sighed, looking over to the passenger seat which held the massive bag of Fellby’s that you’d picked up on the way home – you sincerely hoped that that, and the industrial sized bottle of mustard you’d also picked up, would be enough to suffice as an apology.

It was one of the things he was a stickler for – always freaked out if you were late to something, or if your routine changed just a touch, and you could understand why, even if it was annoying at times. Life in the Underground had been tough for all the monsters, some more than others; and as such, Sans had a few….trust issues. But you were working on it, and he was trying.

Gathering your courage, you grabbed the straining bag of food, stepping out of the car and power-walked up to the house, not wanting to waste yet more time.  

Stepping into the house instantly set your nerves on edge; it was pitch black, save for the singular lamp that happened to still be on your coffee table. Gulping, you walked in, quietly closing the door behind you – perhaps he’d gone to bed?

Though you knew in your gut that was a pretty stupid assumption to make.

Letting out an anxious puff of air, you set the bag down on the coffee table, straining your eyes as you looked around you.

“….Sans? I’m….I’m home. I’m really sorry, I-”

You suddenly shriek as the main light turns on, revealing Sans lounging on the couch near-by, his eye-lights angry embers as he glared in your direction, baring his teeth. It was times like this that it struck you how _big_ the guy was – you only just made it up to his vague stomach area, for heaven’s sake. And at the moment, he was taking full advantage of that size as he stretched across the couch, digging his clawed phalanges into your precious couch cushions.

All in all, he was like most monsters in regards to his fashion sense – he favoured wearing black and red, and nothing could be done to persuade him otherwise. He more or less lived in his usual clothing; not that you minded too much, as frankly, he looked damn good in it. He wore a thick-knit read sweater and black jacket, which had a heavy amount of faux fur on the collar (you’d once compared him to a startled cat because of it, which he took instant offence to). On the bottom half, he wore a long pair of basketball shorts (and you weren’t kidding when you said they were long – you once wore them as a dress amuse him; he’d laughed for hours), and a pair of worn to death red and black sneakers, which he refused to get rid of (apparently they were lucky). But what always caught your attention was his spiked, black leather collar and chain; he’d never quite explained why he wore it, but you couldn’t help the tightening in your loins whenever you happened to look at it a touch too long.

However, at this moment you instantly felt irked under his accusing stare – you’d stopped being intimidated by his size a long time ago. Besides, he was a midget compared to his brother.

“What? Were you just going to sit there in the darkness and stare at me?”

He growled, sitting up a little more as he glared at you.

“yer’ late.”

“Yeah. That was why I was apolo-”

“why are ya late?”

“….I was working. We had a huge party of people who suddenly-”

“ya got proof of that, doll?”

You scowled at his condescending tone.

“Yeah. You can ask my fucking boss if you don’t believe me – but honestly? I thought that you’d have some faith in me by now.”

He scoffed, pulling himself up to standing and lumbering over to look down at you while you held your ground, still glaring up at him.

“i don’t think ya quite get it, sweetheart.”

“No, I get it completely – you’re being a paranoid arsehole, and I’ve got to admit, I’m pretty sick of it.”

“….then why don’t ya jus’ _leave_.”

Now it was your turn to scoff – you’d seen this behaviour from him before, and you certainly weren’t buying it.

“You already _know_ that I don’t want to.”

“do i?”

You narrowed your eyes, stepping closer to his gargantuan form to jab him hard in the stomach.

“Yes, you do. Why else are we standing here talking if I didn’t want to stay? Why would I have bothered to come home at all, hmm? I mean, hell, I even bought you Fellby’s. And a fuck ton of mustard. You’re welcome, by the way.”

He growled under his breath, leaning down a little more to your level.

“imma monster, sweetheart-”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

His mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile at your sass, but he was still too angry to cave quite yet.

“tha point is, why woulda wanna stay with a monster when ya could be off being normal with some other human, right?”

“I don’t want to be normal.”

He grumbled again, but froze up when you reached up and grabbed him hard by the collar, tugging him closer.

“….if being normal means I don’t get to be with you, I don’t _ever_ want to be normal. You big idiot, when are you going to get that? For fuck sake, I lo-”

You cut yourself off, luckily. Could have made a bad situation a lot worse there, phew.

But he didn’t seem satisfied but that, narrowing his sockets as he suddenly picked you up by the thighs, standing up as he stared you hard in the face.

“...what were ya gonna say, kitten?”

“….not the point. The point is, you’re being a big paranoid dumb-ass, and there’s _no point_. Look, you know my boss is going through a tough time, and she couldn’t just turn them down-”

Sans groaned, pressing his forehead to yours, effectively silencing you.

“m’sorry. i know, i’m being stupid. you didn’t deserve me bein’ like that. but i jus’ -”

“I know. But I’m not like those other monsters and humans – I’m not here to use you. I’m here because I….I really care about you, you know? And I’m not going anywhere – even if you do look like an oversized Halloween decoration who shops at Hot Topic.”

He paused, before letting out a deep laugh that reverberated up through your thighs, finally allowing his face to fall into that smile that you’d fallen in love with.

“heh. sweetheart, i’ve got far more style than that.”

You instantly purred, leaning up to gently kiss the corner of his mouth.

“You certainly do. Now, are you going to stop being silly and eat some Fellby’s with me?”

He gulped, instantly freezing up at your contact – it was another problem you’d encountered with him. He was constantly terrified that he was going to break you; it’d taken him a good month to even hug you. And due to that, your sex life with him, well….hadn’t happened. The closest you’d come to kissing him was your little kisses to the corners of his mouth.

“Hey, look at me.”

He does, his flaming eye-lights boring into you with rapt attention, his claws digging sweetly into your thighs.

“You’re not going to break me. Look, you’re holding me up at the moment without crushing me, right? I’m fine, Sans – more than fine, in fact...”

You lean up once more, kissing a little more deliberately, allowing your tongue to come out just a touch to gently trace the edge of his mouth; he shuddered, his groan igniting a fire deep within you.

“k-kitten, ya d-don’t know what yer’ doin’-”

“Oh, but I do. Sans…. _please_.”

He looked into your face, processing your begging expression, and gulping, his face instantly flaring up with a fiery blush.

“s-sweetheart...”

With a desperate groan, his mouth finally descends down upon yours, his claws palming your thighs as you sighed happily in return, reaching up to gently trace along his neck as he kissed you.

And you were shocked by gentle he was being, considering his incredibly sharp teeth – in fact, thinking about it, that was probably why he was being gentle. All the same, it made you shudder; he was being so slow, so gentle, so _sweet_ ….it made you squirm in place as he kissed you, as you ached to be closer – until you felt him start to draw away.

You couldn’t have that.

You deliberate licked him, long and hard; you felt his hands instantly still, going rigid. You smirked, repeating your lick; but you didn’t expect for him to lick back. Before you knew it, his tongue was wrapping around yours as he let out an animalistic groan, deepening the kiss as he explored your mouth. Your body reflexively arched at the sensations as you let out a quiet moan, spurning him on as he hesitantly nibbled on your bottom lip; you groaned, digging your fingernails into the surface of his neck, making him shudder and groan back, his kisses becoming more desperate as he allowed himself to finally succumb to his needs.

You’re not sure who broke the kiss, but eventually you found yourself panting, staring up at him as he stared down at you, his eye-lights burning as his chest heaved with clear restraint.

“fuck….kitten, y-ya so...”

“Perfect? Awesome in every way?”

He snorted, his grin widening.

“heh. nah, that kinda pales in comparison to ya – words can’t describe whatcha do to me.”

You blush – it wasn’t often that he’d have the confidence to break out the mushy lines, and you certainly didn’t complain when he did; they made your soul soar.

“Well, I-I….I’d like to….find out what I do to you. If you know what I mean.”

His smile fades as he stares down at you, his eye-lights smouldering.

“sweetheart, ya don’t know whatcha askin’.”

“Believe me, I do.”

“no, ya really _don’t_. doll, listen….i’m pretty….rough. and i don’t wanna-”

You growled, tugging hard on his collar as you glared up at him.

“ _I like it rough_.”

He growled back at you, his expression desperate – but you knew you had to push harder.

“Sans. I _want_ you to fuck me – and I _want_ you to do it rough. Fuck, ever since I saw this stupid thing-”

You tugged his collar hard again for emphasis, drawing a gasp from him.

“-it’s all I’ve wanted. Please. I want you. I want you so bad-”

He groaned, his claws travelling up to your ass as he descended on your neck, kissing and nibbling, teeth scraping against your skin; you knew that he was testing your limits – you tugged on his collar harshly, body arching as you revelled in the attention.

“ _Harder_.”

He moaned, biting into the flesh of your shoulder, leaving you gasping, clawing at his chest desperately at the sensation of pain and pleasure mixing together _oh so sweetly_. You sighed in ecstasy as he withdrew, watching your expressions hungrily, drinking in every last drop of your lust for him.  

“...ya good?”

“More than.”

“….ya wanna continue this?”

You simply groaned, tugging hard at his collar in need, fingers scraping against the surface of his neck; he shuddered, receiving your answer loud and clear. Before you were even aware of what was happening, he’d teleported the two of you to your bedroom, and promptly ripped the clothes you were wearing off your body, throwing the rags over his shoulder as he looked down at you, burning eye-lights travelling every inch of your skin, leaving you to squirm under his gaze.

“….yer fuckin’ perfect.”

You blushed, starting to look away before your face is turned hard back to him, his gaze burning you with its intensity.

“no. ya only gonna look at me tonight, and me alone.”

You gulped, nodding your head as your body twitched, your wetness beginning to trickle down your thighs at his sudden dominance. He purred, smile stretching as he brought your body up to his, tongue tracing the bite mark he’d left earlier, making you shudder delicately in response.

“….everyone’s gonna see this, and know ya mine.”

You sighed needily, clutching at his shoulder as the rest of your body squirmed, desperate for contact.

“don’t worry kitten, i gotcha – you’ll get whatcha want.”

You groaned in impatience, twitching as he licked at your wound again, purring in the back of his throat.

“jus’ one thing, doll – i wanna know what ya were gonna say.”

You froze at that, kicking yourself for forgetting your slip-up; you knew Sans, knew that he didn’t forget details like that.

“...I don’t know what you mean.”

He chuckled low against the surface of your neck, exhale tickling across your skin.

“sure ya do. ‘sides, think i know what ya were gonna say.”

“….no, you don’t.”

“sure i do. ‘cause i was gonna say it first.”

You froze, eyes going wide as he withdrew from your neck, fixing you in place with his intense stare.

“….sweetheart, i know that i’m an ass sometimes, but….i love ya. i love ya more that i thought i’d be capable of lovin’ anyone. m’sorry i’m such a shit when it comes ta stuff, but i….i jus’ don’t wanna lose ya.”

“….I get that. But I….I need my freedom, y’know?”

“’course ya do, and i’d never give ya anythin’ less. sweetheart, i love ya so much. is...is that whatcha wanted to say?”

You gulped, biting your lip as you stared up at him.

“...yeah. That’s what I-”

You’re cut off by his happy whoop as he swooped back down on your lips, leaving you to giggle in response.

“fuck, i’m so fucking lucky to have you-”

“I love you, Sans.”

He froze, looking at you with such sudden adoration, you worried that your heart might explode; you’d never seen him act so….assured before.

“So...now that you know I love you, and I have a huge bite mark on my neck….are you going to get so worried when I run a little late?”

He growled, his grin stretching.

“sweetheart, i’m always gonna worry – big bad world out there, after all.”

“I’m big and bad myself, thank you.”

He snorted, lifting up one of your hands pointedly to emphasise how small it was in comparison to his.

“you’re ma sweet delicate kitten. i ain’t about to let cha get hurt.”

“Just because you’re big bad monster, doesn’t mean that I don’t have my own tricks up my sleeves.”

He grinned wider, teeth glinting in the muted light of the bedroom as his body loomed over yours.

“oh yeah? how d’you mean, doll?”

You grinned back, happy he’d given you the answer that you wanted – as you reached up, yanking his head down by the collar while simultaneously lifting up the rest of your body to quickly wrap your legs around him, grinding your body against his as you practically purred against his teeth.

“...you forget, even kittens have _claws_ , Sans.”

He growled, deep and low, his grin growing dangerous as his eye-lights seemed to flare.

“well, how mean i’ve been neglecting ya like i have. ya sure showed me.”

His hands quickly grabbed your hips, forcing your body back down to the bed with ease as he licked his teeth, leering down at you; before heading straight back to your neck and biting down without warning over his original wound. You mouth opens in a silent scream as your body attempts to arch and squirm; but he holds you tight, claws digging into your skin as he chuckles, licking lazily at the bite as you shudder, gnawing your lip as you restrained yourself from begging for more. And it seemed he knew of your wishes as he gently traced his teeth down your body, lapping with that same almost lazy speed at your nipples – but there was nothing lazy about the harshness of his claws as he pinned you to the bed. You groaned as he steadily worked his way down your stomach, seemingly intent on tasting every inch of your skin, all while he stared up at you intensely, watching every reaction his ministrations had on you.  

Suddenly, his lazy attitude went out the window as he all but yanked you legs apart, his tongue spreading the lips of your pussy apart with ease as he tasted you.

“Oh fuuuck….Sans...”

He smirked, switching back to his exaggerated slowness as he ate you out, seeming to revel in the way you squirmed and whined, your orgasm building inside you as if your insides had been replaced with embers.

“Sans...please...”

He chuckled, the sound reverberating against your pussy, making you let out yet another groan. But he didn’t make you beg any more – for in the next moment, your eyes shot wide open as his tongue started to worm it’s way inside you.

“Oh...oh _fuuc_ _k_!...”

And as simple as that, you came undone; he’d been teasing you for so long, you’d been wound so tight, and just the feeling of him _filling you up…_

“good girl. fuck sweetheart, yer’ so _tight_ – heh, ready for the main course?”

He receives a wanton moan as a reply, his grin stretching wider as he started to pull off his clothes while you watched him hazily on the bed, your legs still twitching with the force of your previous orgasm.

But you couldn’t help your eyes widening at the size of him – if you’d thought his tongue was big….

“don’t cha worry, kitten. i’m gonna make ya feel so good.”

He leant down, gently kissing the side of your neck as he brushed your hair out of your face, burning eye-lights gazing down at you with such affection you felt yourself flushing almost instantly.

“...I know you will.”

He smirks, dipping his head and kissing you deeply – ensuring that you were completely relaxed and wanting as he lined himself up with your entrance; before gently starting to slide in.

You gasped, eyes wide as you felt yourself being filled far more that you’d ever experienced while he shushed you gently, kissing your neck so softly you shivered.

“yer’ doin’ so well, sweetheart….fuuuck, yer’ takin’ me so well...”

You moaned, your hips bucking in reflex to his words; which only shoved him in deeper. You both groaned at that; and before you could begin to recover, Sans grasped your hips and promptly hilted hard, grunting in ecstasy as he did so. But the expected pain never came – instead you were filled with such an insane amount of pleasure it brought a sob to your lips; you were so full, _you were so full…_

“shh, kitten, shh. yer’ so perfect, feel so _good_...”

You simply bucked your hips again, mewling in desperation.

“Please, please move, god, _please_ , fuck me Sans!”

He snarled, his teeth bared as his claws dug into your hips, drawing himself almost out – before slamming back in _hard_. Doing it again. Then he was ramming into you with abandon, his eye-lights burning as he huffed, his gaze demanding that _you only look at him._

Your hands clawed desperately against his ribs as he rutted into you, legs twitching as you felt that all too familiar coil begin to tighten inside you – which he seemed to notice as well.

“yer’...not allowed to cum…until i say, sweetheart.”

You whined, squirming your body against his in desperation, drawing a hiss from him as he fucked you ruthlessly – he growled at you for your lack of control.

“you want me ta stop?”

“No! No, _please_!”

“then ya gotta….fuckin’ _wait_.”

You bit your lip, brow furrowing as you desperately concentrated, which seemed to please him as he smirked down at you, ducking his head to lick at your wounds as he angled your hips upward – making you almost scream at how intense the new angle was.

“almost kitten…..almost...”

He grunted, his thrusts growing impossibly faster than before as dug his claws harshly into your hips, pulling your body hard down on his cock; your vision started to blur as you mewled, fighting your body’s urges as much as you were able – but you knew that he could feel you getting tighter around him as your muscles threatened to spasm.

“….cum for me, sweetheart.”

You screamed as your body exploded around you in the harshest pleasure you’d ever known, Sans swearing loudly above as he came at the same time, hot ropes of cum filling you to the point of spilling out around him as he spasmed inside you, hips jerking against your own to the point you knew you were going to have bruises to match your claw marks.

You both gasped for breath for a long time, locked together as you came off from your highs.

“….gods, yer’ so fuckin’ perfect.”

You giggled, still a little dazed as you looked into his eye-lights.

“See? Told you I like it rough.”

He snorted, kissing the top of your head as his body shook with laughter.

“...i love ya so much, sweetheart.”

You smiled warmly, before shuddering a little as he slowly pulled himself out of you, your body feeling horrifically empty in his absence.

“...heh, whoops. looks like we might need ta invest in new sheets.”

You groaned, mock glaring up at him.

“If I wasn’t so weak right now, I’d totally slap you.”

“nah, ya wouldn’t. know why?”

“...why?”

He chuckled, before carefully scooping you up and holding you to his chest, softly making his way out of the bedroom.

“’cause i’m tha guy that’s gonna run ya a bath, and feed ya fellby’s before tucking ya up in fresh sheets and sleepin’ with ya for tha week.”

“….I love you.”

He sniggered, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as he kicked open the door to the bathroom.

 

“love ya too, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come have a natter with me on Tumblr - I'm so lonely :( Plus, I'm always happy for writing/drawing distractions regarding my main fic! :D Which I should be working on! :D....anyways, come say hi :p https://crusnikroxas.tumblr.com/  
> 


	4. Make Me Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UT Sans  
> Filthy heat smut with the odd fluffy moment - a comission for the wonderful Malenchka! :3  
> Warnings: ....nah, you know what you're walking into with this one, I think. >:p

“SANS?”

Sans wearily raised his head from the frigid wood of his station, reflexively clenching his fists as he forced a smile up at his brother.

“heh, ‘sup paps.”

“DO NOT ‘SUP’ ME, BROTHER! AND DO NOT THINK OF ME AS BLIND! I CAN SEE WHAT…. _CONDITION_ YOU ARE IN.”

Sans winced at that – he’d honestly thought that he was hiding it pretty well. But considering that he was probably letting off pheromones like some kind of beacon, he really shouldn’t be too surprised. Still, he feigned ignorance for now, just in the off chance that he was wrong.

“….don’t know what’re talking about, bro.”

Papyrus leaned in a little closer, his brow furrowed with concern as he hushed his tone just a touch – it was at that precise moment that Sans knew that he’d been caught in the act.

“….YOU’RE IN _HEAT_ , CORRECT? BROTHER, YOU SHOULD BE RELAXING AT HOME! IT’S QUITE ALRIGHT TO MISS THE WEEK, AND I’LL SPEND THE TIME AT UNDYNE’S-”

“bro, no, you don’t need-”

Papyrus instantly shushed him, frowning disapprovingly, hands positioned firmly on his hip-bones as his voice regained his usual commanding air.

“SANS, YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT YOU SHOULD BE AT _HOME_!”

“...it’s only the start of it, paps. i can control myself – besides, y/n’ll be at home, and-”

“OH, DO NOT FRET ABOUT THAT, BROTHER! I HAVE INFORMED HER OF THE SITUATION, AND SHE ASSURED ME THAT SHE WOULD TAKE NECESSARY PRECAUTIONS! I IMAGINE THAT SHE’S ALREADY ON HER ‘HOLIDAY’ AS WE SPEAK, NYEH HEH HEH!”

Sans was not comforted by this in the least however, allowing his head to fall back down to the wood of the station with a solid thump, letting out a mortified groan as he did so.

“nooo, _p_ _apyrus_! why’d you tell her that?”

“FOR HER SAFETY OF COURSE, BROTHER!”

“you didn’t have to tell her i was in _heat_! you coulda just….i dunno….told her i got sick and needed to be alone, or something.”

“I DID ATTEMPT SUCH A DEVIOUS PLAN, AT FIRST….BUT AS YOU KNOW, SHE IS A SLIPPERY SNAIL! SHE EASILY SAW THROUGH MY PLOTS AND DISCOVERED THE TRUTH ON HER OWN!”

Sans blinked, surprise covering his still slightly mortified features. How did she even know that heats were a thing with monsters? He was pretty sure that he’d skirted around that particular piece of information whenever she got curious about monsters as a whole – it just….wasn’t something he felt that she needed to know. It must be such a foreign subject to her, being human. He didn’t want….he didn’t want her to think of him like…. _that._

She was the type of woman who liked to help people, after all.

“….BROTHER? REALLY, YOU SHOULD HEAD HOME. I AM MORE THAN CAPABLE TO CONTINUE THE PATROLS ALONE, NYEH HEH HEH!”

Sans grinned up at him, chuckling despite himself; there was nothing quite like Papyrus’ brand of happiness and enthusiasm. Besides, he was right – the resets had come to complete stop since y/n’s fall to the Underground, so it wasn’t as if his brother was in any danger.

“….ok, ok, i’ll go. just….please don’t let undyne suplex you again.”

“AGREED! THERE SHALL ONLY BE BOULDER SUPLEXING DURING THIS WEEK!”

That still wasn’t much of a comfort to Sans, but he supposed that it would just have to make do.

“’kay bro. i’m sure you’ll show those boulders who’s _bass_ – after all…..any _fin’s_ possible if you don’t _trout_ yourself.”

“THANK YOU SA-”

Papyrus automatically cut himself off as the pun registered, glaring down at Sans, who’s grin was only spreading larger by the minute across his face; letting out an attractive snort, Sans quickly teleported away before Papyrus’ expected shrieking.

Upon finding himself alone at last in the living room, he finally allowed himself a soft groan of discomfort, his frame sagging down upon the couch as he shifted uncomfortably.

This particular heat was pretty bad – it was only day one, and his bones were already aching and sensitive, desperate for any kind of friction. His clothes almost felt too tight upon his frame, especially upon a _certain_ area.

And he fully blamed y/n for it.

It had been fine at first, living with her. Amazing, even. She was great with Paps, always encouraging, and always kind – plus, she’d somehow managed to make him laugh louder than he had in well….years. Good pun prowess was definitely an attractive feature to have.

And that was the problem, of course.

He’d only realised how much he actually liked her when Aaron started to try to make a move on her – and of course, she wasn’t interested in the least (he recalled her calling him a classic ‘meathead’, whatever that meant), but that hadn’t mattered to him; the jealousy had reared up in him like an ugly beast, and he’d barely managed to shove down the possessive growl. It had honestly shocked him at the time – sure, he was a protective monster, but this was something _else_.

And it had only gotten worse from there. He’d started to notice how beautiful she was in other ways, not only in terms of her personality. Her smile, the way her eyes seemed to light up like stars with mirth as she laughed, the shape of her lips….her scent….gods, her _scent_.

He groaned, covering his sockets with a clawed hand as he squirmed; he could smell her now, even when she wasn’t present. It wasn’t her fault, of course – she lived here. But he couldn’t deny how much the scent choked him in the most pleasurable of ways, especially now, when he was at his most vulnerable. It was like ambrosia to his senses, soft and sweet, something so tantalising and _delicious_...

 

It was a good thing that he didn’t know where she was.

 

Letting out a heavy sigh he opened his sockets once more, glaring up at the ceiling as if it had personally offended him, the burning fever of the heat running over his frame in tortuous waves; he could just about handle it at the moment, but he knew that it would only get worse from here – but the house had everything he needed. Food. A bed to get filthy. Yes, he’d be fine….

He whined, squirming all the more.

God, he wanted her. He wanted her even when he wasn’t in heat. But now that he was…. _now that he was_ ….

He jumped suddenly hearing a loud bang from upstairs, his magic flaring up momentarily in his surprise before he got it back under some semblance of control – after all, the last time that had happened in the living room he’d broken a lamp, which Papyrus was still upset about (the glass had been an utter bitch to get out of the carpet). Instead, he kept completely still, listening intently; until he jolted once again, hearing a slight creak echoing from upstairs.

Someone was in _his_ house.

That was another catch with heats; he always got stupidly territorial. Which sucked, as Papyrus always had to take little ‘holidays’, making Sans feel like absolute shit – he should have better self control, he knew that he should, but the instincts just overtook him, and-

 

-he was already half way up the stairs. When had he even got up?

 

He stops, taking a deep, calming breath. Whoever or whatever it was, he would confront them, and send them away. Everything was fine. There was no need to lose control. It was all _fine_.

Controlling his pace, he reaches the mezzanine, first opening Papyrus’ door; then growling under his breath upon finding that it was empty. Which meant that not only was someone in _his_ house, they were either in _his_ room, _his_ space, or….

….they were in _his_ sweetheart’s space.

He couldn’t help the snarl that made it’s way past his teeth with that particular thought, as he stalked angrily over to his door, all but throwing it open -

\- and finding it empty.

That only left one door to try, and he was certainly not pleased at all by that fact.

He didn’t even bother to open her door, teleporting himself inside – whoever it was, they had crossed the line, even if they didn’t know that they had. He would make sure that they knew that they had, that was for certain. But as he arrived in her space, he found himself frozen to the spot, sockets wide in surprise at the sight before him.

Y/n was kneeling on the her bed, eyes closed with her ear-buds in, muted music filtering across the room – that would explain why she wasn’t aware of his door slamming open, or his presence in the room.

If she was, she probably wouldn’t continue to touch herself in the way that she presently was.

Her legs were spread wide, her head thrown back, lips parted in ecstasy as her fingers stroked with an almost exaggerated slowness at her folds, a space he’d fantasied about for months – no wonder her scent had been so overpowering downstairs.

And she was wearing one of his hoodies.

 _Only_ one of his hoodies.

Why was she wearing one of his hoodies?

Not that it mattered, of course – the sight of her naked body in his clothing alone already had a soft whine building in the back of his throat, his magic solidifying in his shorts. This was dangerous. Why was she here? She knew about his heat, Papyrus had told her-

No. No, he couldn’t let her think that she had to help him.

Letting out a groaning sigh and berating himself mentally for what he was about to do, he kicked the bed as hard as he could, getting your attention thoroughly.

 

~

 

You’d been surprised and horrifically concerned when Papyrus had told you about Sans being ill and needing to be alone for a week to recover.

Knowing about his HP level, the panic in you had risen to almost breaking point, leaving you to babble about taking care of him, not caring about getting ill yourself – which is when Papyrus had begrudgingly admitted that it wasn’t illness per say, but something akin to it; at first, you’d felt puzzled, before it had finally clicked.

He must have been in heat.

Toriel had been the one to inform you about monster heats, slightly afraid about you living alone in a house with two male monsters – and it really hadn’t bothered you in the least. You trusted both Sans and Papyrus, and knew that they’d never willingly put you into any kind of danger. That said…

...hearing about Sans’ current ‘condition’ was far from frightening.

You’d started to notice that you cared about him in way that was different from Papyrus early on – something more than simple friendship. He made you smile more than you ever had, laugh harder than you’d ever thought possible – and he was always there for you, always there to talk should you need it. At first you’d been a little disturbed at yourself when you’d started to find him physically attractive – not over the fact that he was a monster, but over the fact that he was your _friend_. It almost felt like a betrayal of some sort, but you simply couldn’t fight how you felt about it; you couldn’t fight the blush that rose to your cheeks when he smiled genuinely, or how your very soul seemed to leap when he paid you a passing compliment -

-or the heat between your legs when you stared just a touch too long.

And it only got worse over time – before you knew it, you’d started to take his hoodies on the sly, revelling in his scent and the feeling of his clothing against your body-

It was a bad habit, but one that you were unwilling to break just yet.

So when Papyrus admitted that yes, Sans was in heat, and that it would be best for you to leave the house for the week, your first thought was to fuel your little addiction, one last time before your ‘break’; one last guilty pleasure.

And it had been going so, so well – you’d managed to find one that he’d worn the day before, so his scent was almost overpowering; you just couldn’t resist pulling it on over your bare body, shivering as the material ran over your curves. Closing your eyes, you could imagine with an almost perfect clearness that it was his hands rubbing up and down your sides instead, over the swell of your breasts, against your neck-

 

Before you screamed as you felt the bed jolt underneath you, and it most certainly was not a scream of pleasure.

As a matter of fact, you could have sworn that your very blood had turned to ice, upon seeing that Sans himself was standing there, watching you jerk off wearing only his hoodie, which you now clutched to your bare form in a desperate attempt to cover up.

“Oh, oh _shit_ , Sans, god, I’m so sorry-”

Your words die in your throat when you hear him growl, the sound running shivers up and down your spine.

“….please, I’ll….I promise that I’ll wash it, and I’ll be gone in just a minute-”

He steps closer to the bed, his eye-lights bright and intense, seeming to drink in every morsel of your figure – you felt like face-palming, as it was obvious now _why_ he was staring at you like that, staring at you like you’d always dreamed that he would.

“….I get it. I know, heh, naked girl in your house….well, almost naked….but, uh, I know you can’t help feeling like you….I know you don’t like me like that, ok? So I’ll...”

You gulp down the tears that were threatening to rise, letting out an awkward laugh as you clutched at the hoodie draped about your frame just a little tighter, your eyes trailing down to the floor.

“...I’ll just go, ok? So you….so you don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

Your shame only increases when you hear him chuckle; of course he’d find it _funny._ Why would he want you, even if he was in heat? He was probably just pissed that you dared to desecrate his precious hoodie.

“y/n….i’m sorry for not noticing sooner.”

“...huh?”

You frown in confusion, looking back up at him, even while you were blinking back your tears of mortification; he’d gotten a lot closer without you noticing, now standing directly in front of you, as close as the bed would allow. He seemed to immediately notice your upset, tutting gently as he reached out to wipe a stray tear softly from your cheek.

“...you think that i don’t want you?”

You gulped, trying to shift your body away from him as best you could, still horrified at your current state of undress.

“...you only ‘want’ me because of your heat, Sans. I’m sorry that….I’m just….”

You shrink in on yourself, face crumpling as a miserable lump formed in your throat, silencing all words. He shushed you gently, cupping your face with such a gentle nature it made you shudder involuntarily; no-one had touched you with such _care_ before, let alone someone you….someone you felt for.

“y/n….ok….heh, can’t believe that i’m gonna say this, especially now, but….i like you. i like you a _lot_. and i’ve liked you for a long time….long before this stupid heat. i just thought….heh, thought that you’d never see me as anything other than an old pile of bones, y’know? never thought that you’d...”

His breath hitches, eye-lights betraying his thoughts as they travelled down your body, a soft blush rising to his cheekbones. And it was then that it finally hit you.

He _liked_ you. And he _liked_ what you were doing.

And suddenly, you were both laughing; laughing at what idiots you’d been without even realising it, sneaking around as far as feelings were concerned when there was no reason to do so. Then the laughter seemed to die as you both realised the same thing.

That Sans was in heat. And it was obvious that you were more than willing.

“...are you...are you ok, s-sweetheart?”

Your soul swells within the confides of your chest when you heard him utter those words, but you replied all the same, albeit a little shyly.

“I’m ok, don’t worry...heh, ok, maybe a little bit cold now.”

He chuckled wickedly at that, smiling at you in such a filthy way you couldn’t help the shudder that escaped you; and it must have pleased him, if the soft, wanting growl that escaped him suggested anything. You flushed, suddenly so unsure of your actions – you always fantasied the classic process of slow kissing and lingering touches, then the cliché reveal of your body-

-you never thought that you’d be skipping straight to the x-rated.

“Oh, uh….um. Hold up a sec. Could you….could you turn around?”

Sans frowns for a moment, but obeys your command all the same, easily sensing your unease; it was one of the many things you admired about him, always seeming to know when you were uncomfortable about something – and then doing anything in his power to make you comfortable again. And for him to still value that while he was in _heat_ , of all things…

...it made you feel unbelievably special.

You quickly zip up his hoodie, sighing with slight relief now that you were a little more covered; it was silly really, considering he’d already seen it all, but it made you feel more sure of yourself, more confident in your actions.

Taking that into account, you slowly rise from the bed, steeling your nerves as you walked behind him, before sliding your arms softly about his frame, hugging him in the way you’d always hoped that you could. His breath audibly hitches at your touch, his body shuddering beneath you – for the barest of moments, you wonder if touching him was a bad choice; before a soft growl reverberates through him.

“oh….oh gods, i can…heh, you’re actually touching me...”

You chuckle, pressing yourself closer and smiling at his shivers.

“Yup, I’m actually touching you.”

He murmured something softly under his breath, causing you to frown, leaning up on your toes to put your head closer to his in order to hear his words.

“What...what did you say? I didn’t quite catch-”

He suddenly lets out an almost snarling sound, turning swiftly in your arms – and before you knew it, he had you pinned on the bed, his face inches from yours as his expression twisted into something so desperate your lower stomach curled in a way you’d never be able to achieve by yourself.

Wordlessly, you lifted your chin until your lips met his teeth, softly kissing the surface, before drawing back – he’d completely frozen as you did so, eye-lights fixed on your face in absolute shock for a moment; before he dove back down upon your lips with a groan, his hands travelling down to your waist and clutching at your flesh hard, as if afraid that you would disappear out from underneath him.

As soon as his mouth met yours again, you feel a shock upon realising that it almost seemed as if he had lips to kiss you back with – or at least, it felt as is if he did, as you certainly couldn’t see anything different about his face from the quick glance you made; your eye-lids fluttered shut almost against your will, an aching sigh escaping you as you surrendered to him completely.

Because, by _god_ , did he know how to kiss. You imagination paled in comparison; the way he kissed you was so fierce and passionate, yet the way he lingered, as if trying to memorise every sensation your lips gave him….it wasn’t long before you felt your body writhing without your realising, the inside of your thighs becoming slick with how stupidly wet you were.

Sans let out a long groan, his body grinding into yours as he licked at your bottom lip, begging for entrance, which you give without a second thought – you find yourself letting out muffled, almost choked moans as his tongue tangles with yours, your hands travelling up to his neck without your control to cling, your fingernails scratching against the surface of his vertebrae.

What you don’t expect is his sudden strangled noise at your actions, the kiss quickly being broken as he grabbed your hands and all but slammed them back into the surface of your mattress, his breath leaving him in heady pants.

“Did I….did I do something wrong?”

“...no, not...not wrong. heh, if anything it was too _right_. i’m….i’m s-sensitive at this time, y’know? i just want….i want to appreciate this, to appreciate _you_. i’m not gonna be able to control myself later, i mean, _fuck_ , i can barely control myself right now...”

He audibly gulped, his eye-lights dilating as he took in your prone form below him; you simply smiled softly back up at him, not bothered by his words in the least.

“Thank you. I’m happy that you...value me like that. But if you’re sensitive...”

You tentatively squirm, rubbing your thighs together shyly.

“...I want to make you feel good, Sans. I want to _appreciate_ you, too.”

He heaves in a shuddering breath at your words, his tongue glowing within the confides of his mouth, threatening to hang out.

“...oh, sweetheart. do you….do you know how beautiful you are? not just your body, i mean. how did i….how did i get so damn lucky?”

He lets out a slightly incredulous laugh, shaking his head. You chuckle along with him, happy tears gathering at the corners of your eyes.

“...I should be saying that to _you_ , bonehead. Now, are you going to let me take advantage of your sensitive bones or not?”

Letting out a soft, wanting groan at your words, he releases you, allowing you to sit up as he stood, suddenly unsure of himself, if his expression was anything to go by. Smiling in as comforting way as you could without betraying your excitement, you edge your way off the bed, standing within a hair’s breath of him, your breathing just as heavy as his.

“...here’s how this is going to go. You’re going to take off your hoodie, your shirt….then your shorts... _everything_. Then, I’m going to touch you until you can’t stand it.”

He visibly gulped, sockets widening with your precise commands – but it obviously pleased him more than he let on, if the glowing tent in his shorts was anything to go by.

“...well? I’m waiting.”

He shuddered, keeping as much eye-contact with you as physically possible as he shrugged off his hoodie and peeled off his shirt, revealing the pristine ribcage and spine underneath; you shuddered softly, rubbing your thighs together, suddenly needing any kind of friction.

“...you like what you see, sweetheart?”

You nodded, allowing a soft moan to escape you as a confident smirk played across his teeth, the tent in his shorts seeming to grow, which should have been impossible-

You had to admit, the size was a little intimidating.

“N-now the rest.”

His smirk remained in place as he shimmied out of his shorts with exaggerated slowness, eye-lights watching your reactions all the while – and what he saw must have been good, given the way his smile spread just a touch as his erection finally sprang lose of it’s confides and your eyes widened, taking in his massive, thick, length.

And yes, it glowed. But considering this was a magic skeleton you were….engaging with, that fact didn’t surprise you all that much.

Your hand travels out without your control, fingertips lightly stroking against the surface of his sternum; the soft whine that escapes him is instant, his expression the picture of need already.

“...you really weren’t kidding when you said that you were sensitive, were you?”

He gulped, shutting his sockets momentarily to recover himself.

“m’sorry, you’re just….so soft and warm, i just-”

“Don’t apologise. It’s actually really...”

Your body shifted as you bit your lip, your own desires betraying you. He catches on immediately, his confident smirk suddenly back in place, before he pressed his body into your hand firmly, even as shivers ran as clear as day over his frame.

“well, if that’s your thing sweetheart, t-touch away. make me want you even more than i do. _m_ _ake me yours_.”

Your eyes widen as a slightly shocked sigh of arousal escapes you – and before you could think about it too much, you bring your other hand up, softly stroking against the side of his neck as your other hand travelled down over the smooth surface of his ribs, revelling in the way he shuddered and sighed. He lets out a sudden, loud groan as your hand strayed down to his spine, your eyes flicking up to his face in surprise.

“...a good spot?”

He nods desperately, shivers rattling his bones. He immediately started to let out soft, keening whines as your hand travelled back down to touching his spine, your other hand joining as you explored the spaces between his bones, cautiously watching his expressions for any sign of discomfort. And you found none, quite the opposite actually – his mouth hung open in ecstasy, his tongue hanging slack in his jaws as his eye-lights locked onto yours; you felt a blush creep up your cheeks under the intensity of his gaze. It was almost as if you could read his thoughts, his expressions were so clear and open.

It was obvious what he wanted to do to you.

Gulping, you lean forwards slightly, keeping your hands occupied with his spine; before trailing a long, languid lick across the surface of his neck.

The effect is pretty instant; his hands quickly grasp the flesh of your behind as his control finally breaks, a haggard moan escaping his jaws as he grinds into you. Smirking, you continue to lap at him, sucking on the surface every so often, thoroughly enjoying the desperate noises he was emitting as he shook under your touch.

“...sweetheart, _please_...”

“Please what?”

He growled long and low, grinding into you harder – but you do not grind back, keeping your hips as far from his ministrations as you could and forcefully squeezing his spine, which halts his actions immediately as he chokes back a keen.

“...please _what_ , Sans?”

“….please let me touch you.”

“You _are_ touching me.”

He snarled at your words, and a glance upwards revealed he was baring his teeth down at you, his eye-lights almost wild with want.

“i want to touch you _more._ i need you. please.”

Biting your lip, you lift your chin to place you lips upon that snarl, kissing it back down to softness once more, your tongue caressing his with a gentle, frustrating slowness.

“...you can have me, Sans. You can have all of me. I’m yours.”

His hands suddenly travelled up to your hair, jerking your head back hard to expose your throat, which he started to heatedly kiss and lick, a satisfied growling groan escaping him, his hips thrusting hard against yours all the while. You couldn’t help the soft mewl of pleasure that escaped you; you were only wearing his hoodie after all, so you could feel _everything_ – his thick cock rubbing hard against you, clearly seeking your folds, precum leaking against your skin, sticky and hot. How you ached to open your thighs for him, just to feel him, just for a moment – but you wanted to tease him for just a little longer.

What you didn’t expect was for him to suddenly sink his teeth into your prone neck, a wanton scream leaving you as your body arched into his, thighs opening automatically beyond your control, his dick sliding between them before you could clamp them shut.

He lets out a contented purr, lapping at the bite languidly as his cock thrust between your thighs, brushing across the folds of your pussy, teasing you with how tantalisingly close each brush was coming to your clit.

“F-fuck, Sans...”

He chuckled darkly, the reverberation tickling across your skin – you could almost feel his smirk. Pouting, you squeezed his spine harder still to gain back some semblance of control; he sucked in a harsh breath, grumbling softly to himself.

“oh, you’re going to regret teasing me so much, y/n.”

“Somehow, I doubt that. Very much.”

“...huh, do you now?”

You yelp, suddenly finding yourself flipped onto the bed, Sans’ body hanging heavy over you, his sockets lidded with desire, blue magic flaring. But you don’t get the pleasure of looking at that expression for long, for his teeth are back at your neck before you can so much as blink, softly grinding against your skin; he seemed to be intent on leaving as many marks upon you as he could. Your legs twitched reflexively, your hips rising to seek out his – before his hands quickly travelled down, holding you down firmly upon the mattress. He tutted, licking softly against the deeper bite he’d left earlier, making you shiver.

“now now, patience sweetheart. i told you that i wanted to appreciate you, didn’t i?”

“….Sans.”

He hums curiously, looking up at your suddenly serious tone.

“….Sans. _Please._ ”

He chuckled lowly, a smirk travelling across his features at your words.

“heh….s’pose i could throw you a _bone_.”

You let out a half laugh, half exasperated groan as he peppered the skin of you neck with kisses – then all sounds from you froze in your throat as he began to unzip the front of his hoodie, revealing your chest to his expectant eye-lights. Noting your silence, his gaze flicks worriedly back up to yours, making sure that you were ok.

“It’s just...heh, a lot more intimate when you do it.”

His smile turns soft, instantly resuming his soft kisses as they trailed down to your chest, his tongue reaching out to flick across the surface of your nipples – but the kisses do not linger, as a sudden desperation seemed to grip him, now that he knew he had your consent. The rest of the zipper is down before you can so much as blink, revealing your naked body to him completely-

-as well as the obvious slickness upon the surface of your thighs.

He lets out a deep, hungry groan at the sight; and all of a sudden, your thighs are yanked open and placed upon his shoulders – you squeak, trying to wiggle away in reflex, but his hands were back on your hips, phalanges digging hard into the surface of your skin.

“uh uh uh. no way. do you have any fucking idea-”

You gasp as his tongue suddenly runs up your slit.

“-how long i’ve been waiting to taste you? stars, you’re so...fucking…. _good_.”

There is no rhythm in the manner in which he eats you out; no control. He laps at your pussy as if he really was trying to consume you, growling wantonly as he did so, his hips gyrating into the mattress. You try your best to squirm, to lift your hips to grind against his face, _anything_ – but it seems that the only thing that he hadn’t lost control of was his harsh hold on you. You let out a needy whine, hands reaching up to play with your tits; before you yelp in surprise to find them suddenly slammed against the mattress.

“no. only i’m….allowed to touch you.”

His tongue delves with shocking suddenness into your vagina, seeking out more of your taste, stretching your walls as you let out a keen, your spine arching despite his hold on you as you finally chant out your desperations.

“Oh fuck, Sans, please, please fuck me already! I need you inside me, god, please...”

He snarls softly, phalanges digging hard enough into your hips that you were sure you were going to have bruises.

“you want me...to fuck you? that’s what...you want?”

You whined desperately as his tongue left you as suddenly as it had entered you as he sat up, smirking sinfully as you gazed up at him, eyes begging. He chuckled, sockets locked on you all the while as he lined himself up with your sopping entrance, teasing you with the head of his cock.

“i dunno sweetheart….how bad do you want me?”

You narrowed your eyes at him, grinding your teeth with your frustrations.

“Sans, I think we both know how much I want this. And the longer you spend trying to tease me, the longer you get to go without feeling my tight, hot-”

You let out a slightly pained scream of bliss as he suddenly grabs your hips, forcefully shoving himself deep within you with a snarl – your walls fight to accommodate his shocking thickness, but you're already so wet he slips inside you with surprising ease, his tip smacking hard against your cervix as he bottoms out with a satisfied groan.

“heh….you….you weren’t kidding, about you being so...t-tight….fuuuck.”

The tips of his phalanges dig into your waist as he pulls himself out painfully slowly, before slamming back inside you, his breath almost coming out in a sob of relief as you shuddered, the sensation of such incredible _fullness_ freezing your vocal cords.

“so...so good…. _y/n_.”

Any kind of control he’d been keeping up until that point snapped within him at that moment, his moans suddenly becoming feral snarls as he started to ram into you at an almost blistering pace, leaving you to lewdly mewl and scream underneath him, grabbing at his ribs and spine for some sort of purchase, which only served to spurn him on.

The pleasure was making you delirious, you could even feel yourself drooling as your eyes rolled back, and you didn’t care in the least – the sensations he was giving you were the best you’d ever experienced, full bodied and electrifying, as if every nerve within you was dancing, singing, screaming-

The cry of gratification that escapes you as your body goes rigid with your orgasm seems to pale in comparison to what you were currently feeling – you were in seventh heaven, nirvana, every kind of invented paradise.

But he didn’t slow his pace with your orgasm – if anything, it only sped him up, rutting into you with reckless abandon as his mouth hung open, expression in rapture; and it was then that you felt that he was somehow getting….bigger.

You squirmed with a soft whine as your walls stretched even further to accommodate his expanding length, eyes widening with the shock of it.

“Saaaanss….wh-what’s-”

He groaned, face diving down back to the crook of your neck as he lapped at the wound he’d left previously, he breath leaving him in huffing grunts; which is when it registered to you that he was, of course, in heat. And animals on the surface had been known to...known to…

“...a-are you knotting?”

He said nothing, either lost to the sensations of your body, or ignoring you – which you couldn’t complain about for long, as he suddenly reached below, allowing his thumb to rub against the surface of your clit, his cock still driving into you like a piston; another sweet shock of pleasure joins the cacophony in your body as you feel that sweet coil start to tighten once again within you, your heavy gasps becoming heaving sobs of desperation as your hips fought to match his automatically.

“fuck, y/n, i’m gonna….fuuuuck...”

With an animalistic snarl, he bit back down hard into the prone flesh of your neck, and with the combination of his teeth buried in your flesh, his thumb brushing against your clit, and his thick, throbbing cock buried deep within you, you felt yourself coming undone once again; your legs kick out desperately as your mouth opened up into a howl, Sans joining your sounds of ecstatic release as he jutted stream after stream of hot cum deep within you.

You yelp as you soon realise that it just seemed to keep going; you felt yourself start to swell with it, the flood attempting to seep out past the knot, but to no avail.

“fuck, you’re taking me so well-”

He let out a soft whine, kissing against the side of neck as you squirmed; shushing you softly, he reached down and massaged your lower stomach softly, which seemed to help with the pressure, thankfully.

“H-how long does this go on?”

“almost there, sweetheart, shh...”

At last he seemed to let out a choked gasp, his hips snapping into yours as his orgasm finally came to an end; you both groaned as he was finally able to pull out and flop down next to you, the excessive amount of cum immediately starting to dribble out of your tender pussy and onto the sheets; you let out quite a different groan at that.

“Oh man! I’ve just cleaned these, goddammit.”

Sans lets out a breathless snigger at your words, pulling you to his chest and curling around you, softly kissing your cheeks.

“m’sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“….ok, i’m not. ‘cause that was….just amazing, y/n. you’re amazing.”

You smiled contentedly up at him, fingers curling against his ribs.

“Honestly? That was...the best sex I’ve ever had. Way better than me just imagining being with you, heh...”

Sans lets out a sudden, awkward laugh at your words, and you worry for a moment that your imagines about him might have embarrassed him.

“oh, w-well, i’m glad that you feel that way...”

Your eyes widen as you compute the fact that his erection is back full-force, hard and unyielding as it pokes into your lower stomach, his body already starting to quake beneath your touch once more as his gaze becomes steadily more heated.

 

“’cause we’re only just getting started. heats last for a week, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come have a natter with me on Tumblr - I'm so lonely :( Plus, I'm always happy for writing/drawing distractions regarding my main fic! :D Which I should be working on! :D....anyways, come say hi :p https://crusnikroxas.tumblr.com/  
> 


	5. A Classic Human Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UF Sans  
> Some sweet tied-up chaos.  
> Oh, and we freak out Papyrus.  
> Warnings: Heh, I'll be serious for once. Degradation, as well as general BDSM. >.>

This particular day at the hot-dog stand was boring as fuck for Sans.

He grumbled, glaring viciously at various passers-by, wishing that he could be anywhere but here. He felt like some sort of spectacle out in the open like this; a zoo animal, entertainment for the masses. Not that he really gave a shit about the racists, but he still didn’t enjoy the prying eyes.

Their loss if they didn’t buy from him – he made a great ‘dog.

He was jolted unceremoniously out of his complaining thoughts by his phone vibrating angrily in his pocket; quite fitting, considering who was calling. Muttering to himself, Sans picked up, mentally preparing for the expected shrieking from his brother.

“hey boss.”

“SANS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?”

Sans grumbled, digging the tips of his phalanges into the wood of the stand in his frustrations – sure, he’d already informed Papyrus about his ‘side jobs’ more than once, but it wasn’t really his fault….no, ok, it _was_ his fault. But it wasn’t his fault that Sans was already pissed off when he happened to phone.

“...boss, i freakin’ told ya, i’m at work. what d’ya want?”

“YOUR HUMAN IS BEING STRANGE ONCE AGAIN!”

Sans chuckled at that – Papyrus’ confusions had always been a great source of entertainment for you, and you were constantly thinking up new ways to confuse him further. Last week you’d introduced him to the ‘great human tradition’ of licking the spoon after making a cake.

It was one of the many reasons why he loved you-

“SANS!”

Sans winced, scowling at the device in his hand for ruining such a pleasant train of thought.

“and whatcha want me to do ‘bout it, boss? like i _told_ ya, i’m at work-”

“PRECISELY! YOUR HUMAN SPECIFICALLY REQUESTED YOUR RETURN, ON TOP OF INVOLVING ME IN HER BIZARRE HUMAN TRADITIONS!”

...ok, well, that was admittedly a little different. Why would you actually get Paps to phone him to ask him home, when you had a perfectly good phone yourself? Come to think of it, you hadn’t been sending him your usual multitude of filthy pictures (and the occasional meme….and the occasional filthy meme) to cheer him up.

“wait, is she ok? did her phone break or somethin’?”

Sans hears Papyrus heave out what appears to be a long, suffering sigh.

“OH, BELIEVE ME, SHE IS MORE THAN FINE – SEEMED PRACTICALLY GLEEFUL THE LAST TIME I SAW HER. WHICH AS I SAID, DOESN’T MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE!”

“….boss, what the actual fuck are ya on ‘bout?”

“LANGUAGE, SANS!”

“ya swear all the fuckin’ time!”

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN THAT YOU CAN!”

Sans barely restrained himself from headbutting the stand below him, instead taking in a deep, calming breath.

“….right ya are boss. so, ya gonna tell me what this ‘oh so strange’ tradition of y/n’s is?”

“WELL, FIRSTLY, YOU MUST TELL YOUR HUMAN THE IMPORTANCE OF NOT INTERRUPTING ME WHILE I’M CREATING LASAGNE – IT IS A DELICATE PROCESS, AS YOU KNOW, AND BEING INTERRUPTED BY HER IDIOTIC TRADITIONS WHILE I’M ATTEMPTING TO GET READY FOR UNDYNE’S-”

“boss, c’mon. i’ll tell her, alright? jus’….jus’ tell me ‘bout what she asked ya to do, ‘kay?”

“I AM GETTING TO THAT SANS!….AS I WAS SAYING, SHE INTERRUPTED ME WHILE I WAS COOKING, WEARING HER FRANKLY BIZARRE C-CEREMONIAL GARB-”

“...boss, ok, look, ya losin’ me here. what’re ya on about?”

“I JUST TOLD YOU! SHE WAS WEARING WHATEVER ODD GARMENTS HER TRADITION REQUIRES, AND THAT WAS WHEN SHE ASKED ME FOR MY ASSISTANCE – THE BLATANTLY CORRECT CHOICE, GIVEN MY EXPERTISE IN SUCH AREAS-”

Sans groaned slightly, just wishing that his younger brother would get to the point already – not that he didn’t welcome the distraction, but he had to admit he was a little concerned about what his kitten was up to.

“-BUT WHAT WAS ODD WAS THAT SHE WAS _HAPPY_ ABOUT IT, SANS! YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY ABOUT BEING TIED UP, FOR _FUCK SAKE_ -”

“wait, what? you….she asked you to do _what_?!”

Oh man, if she’d done what he thought she’d done, this would definitely brighten his day.

“TO TIE HER UP, OF COURSE? HAVEN’T YOU BEEN LISTENING?! SANS, THERE’S BEING A LAZY IDIOT, AND THEN THERE’S-”

“yeah, yeah, i heard ya boss. but….i just….uh...i guess i’m jus’ a lil’ confused?”

“YOU AND ME BOTH! REGARDLESS, YOUR ODD HUMAN PET IS TIED UP, IN HER S-STRANGE CLOTHING, IN YOUR ROOM, AS SHE REQUESTED. I ASSUME THAT SHE NEEDED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING EQUALLY AS ODD, CONSIDERING HER INSISTENCE THAT I PHONE YOU – WHICH IS, I SUPPOSE, P-PRACTICAL, CONSIDERING THAT SHE COULDN’T...MOVE.”

“….heh.”

He could practically hear the blush in Papyrus’ voice as he spoke – Papyrus wasn’t an idiot, and as oblivious as he liked to act, that’s what it was, an _act_. It didn’t take a genius to work out what being tied up in ‘ceremonial garb’ meant, after all. Still, if Papyrus wanted to act as if he didn’t know what the fuck was going on, who was Sans to argue?

“….AS YOU SHOULD REMEMBER, I WILL BE AT UNDYNE’S THIS EVENING, SO DO NOT FUCK UP THE HOUSE, SANS.”

“heh, ‘kay boss.”

“I MEAN IT. NO SOCKS.”

“sure thing.”

“...YOU BETTER NOT BE BEING SARCASTIC, SANS.”

“m’not.”

Papyrus lets out disbelieving hum, before giving his older brother the benefit of the doubt for once – and Sans wasn’t lying, not _really_ ; there wouldn’t be messy socks.

Possible messes of another nature, though.

“….I HAVE LEFT LASAGNE IN THE FRIDGE. DO NOT LET IT GO TO WASTE.”

Sans grinned at that – Papyrus was the epitome of a prickly exterior for sure, but he cared. And yes, he got under Sans’ non-existent skin, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care about him.

Still, he wouldn’t be eating that lasagne – hell no, he’d be throwing that shit out. Getting poisoned was not on his agenda, no siree.

“heh, thanks boss.”

“… HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS HOME.”

And with that, Papyrus hung up, leaving Sans to chuckle under his breath, his smile hitching higher as he started to hurriedly pack up the cart – sure, this was a pretty early closing, but business was dead today, and he definitely had far more important plans to tend to.

Oh, his sweetheart sure knew how to treat him right.

 

~

 

You squirmed slightly, testing the bonds on your wrists and ankles – but Papyrus had done a fantastic job; you certainly weren’t getting out of this without any assistance.

Which was the plan, of course.

A plan that was quite perfect, if you did say so yourself. Not only had you bought yourself a completely new set of lingerie (one could never have enough of such things), but you’d also managed to find a perfect rig set to put up with ease in the bedroom that you semi shared with Sans – the only problem being that you’d needed someone’s help to secure yourself in it.

Seeing the utter shock on Papyrus’ face had been worth the utter mortification of asking for help; you could only hope that he’d actually called Sans, and not just abandoned you spread eagled on the bed-frame, legs secured open, wrists chained to the wall.

“heh, well well, ain’t this a surprise.”

You perk up upon hearing your boyfriend’s voice; before wriggling playfully, widening your eyes innocently.

“As you can see, I’m a little _tied up_. Want to help a girl out?”

Sans snorted, approaching the bed, his grin spreading lecherously as he took in your restrained form.

“oh, sweetheart, ya know that’s not how we do things.”

“Oh dear, well, can’t blame me for trying. Still, the key’s on the bedside table, should you feel like it.”

You both knew, of course, he didn’t need a key, and never would; but for the sake of teasing, you delivered the line with ease. He hummed thoughtfully, picking up the key, before locking his eye-lights on you as he casually flicked it across the room. He extended a hand, slowly tipping your head up to meet his smouldering gaze while he licked his teeth.

“heh, ya such a freak – look at ya, all wrapped up, jus’ for me….”

He leant a little closer, his breath ghosting over your neck, making you shiver.

“...’cept it wasn’t, was it, doll?”

You yelped as his teeth suddenly dug deep into your shoulder, your surprised exclamation soon turning to a moan of pleasure; he ground his fangs in a little deeper with an approving hum, his tongue lapping up the blood that was no doubt running down your body.

“didja think ya could get away with showing this body – _my body_ – to my bro? ya need to be reminded who ya belong to, clearly.”

“I’m sorry!”

“hmm, not sure i believe ya. nah, for this, sweetheart...”

He pulled back from your neck, knotting his phalanges deep in the roots of your hair as he yanked your head back, baring his teeth as he grinned down at you.

“...i think yer gonna need to be punished.”

You shivered deliciously at the growl in his voice, squirming against your bonds. He chuckled darkly, eye-lights raking over your form once more, his gaze adoring, despite his harsh words; before he hummed, clearing considering his options.

After all, you were _completely_ at his mercy.

You jolt suddenly as your world turns dark; apparently your punishments were to start with being blindfolded – your muscles tighten in excitement as you hear the subtle shift of clothing falling to the floor as he got undressed.

“ya still know ya colours, kitten?”

“Green for go, amber for slow down, red for stop.”

You feel his phalanges ghost over your cheek; you automatically lean into his touch, already aching for it. There was just something about being blindfolded that set your nerves alight; and ever though the fun had only just begun, you could feel your wetness soiling the new lingerie you’d bought.

You hear Sans tut, the tips of his phalanges digging into the underside of your jaw; he must have either smelt your arousal or seen it.

You were more than fine with either option.

The phalanges at your cheek are suddenly withdrawn, leaving you to whine, attempting to lean in order to chase after them – but of course, you were bound, so there was no chance in hell of that happening. Sans seemed to enjoy this fact however, if the slight intake of breath above you was anything to go by.

And that was all the warning you got before a sudden searing pain appeared on your abdomen, making your back arch and a strangled moan escape your throat. Sans let out a sinful growl, giving you no rest as he poured more hot wax upon your body, this time over your chest.

“colour?”

“G-green.”

You gasped as wax dribbled down upon the inside of your thighs; and as your legs were bound and spread, there was very little you could do as Sans took his sweet time, groaning under his breath as your thighs twitched and spasmed, your body squirming and arching beyond your control.

You were offered a moment of reprieve, before his phalanges ran over your skin, rubbing the wax mercilessly off your sensitive flesh as you shivered.

“feelin’ a ‘lil _hot_ there, kitten?”

You let out a breathy giggle, aiming a smile in what you assumed was his direction – before your mouth opened up in a surprised gasp as he began to run an ice-cube down your abdomen.

“thought i’d _cool_ ya down, heh.”

Your groan at his terrible pun was quickly smothered by a moan as he started to trace over your thighs with the same ice-cube, teasing the edges of your underwear with it gently, pulling back whenever you tried to arch into the sensation.

“...ya enjoyin’ this, aren’t cha?”

You don’t get a chance to answer him, yelping as he suddenly slapped the inside of your thigh, allowing his phalanges to dig into the surface of your skin, before slapping you hard once again.

“ya gonna count to twenty – think that’s pretty suitable for such a filthy fuckin’ human, heh.”

Another hard slap hits the inside of your thigh, making you suck in a hissing breath – he always seemed to have such perfect aim when it came to hitting the same spot.

“One.”

You yelp gently when the next slap hits higher up on your thigh, as close to your panty-line as he could possibly get.

“...t-two.”

Your back arches as he lands one against the outside of your hip, as close to your ass as his phalanges could reach.

“Three!”

You hear him tut impatiently under his breath – before you jolt slightly as your hands and feet come loose of their bonds momentarily; but they quickly re-tie themselves…

...only this time, you were on your front.

You let out a muffled whine as he shoved your head down into the pillows, raising your ass up into the air to prop his knee under your hips.

“a naughty gal like ya don’t deserve the soft treatment.”

Another hard slap, this time to your left butt cheek.

“....f-four.”

“ya hesitated. 21 for that.”

You groan as he smacks the same spot.

“Five!”

“better.”

His phalanges dig hard into the sensitive slap spot for a moment, before quickly attacking the other cheek.

“S-six.”

“such a fuckin’ freak….bet ya enjoying this, ain’t cha?”

He hits slightly harder, angling his slap to hit the underside of your right cheek and upper thigh.

“Seeeven!”

“heh, ya see? bet ya even enjoyed getting tied up by my bro-”

Another harder slap, this time over the original slap marks on your left.

“Ee-eeight..”

“bet ya’d like to be taken by both of us, wouldn’t cha?”

This time he backhanded your left, making you arch and moan as you started to reach that point of euphoria, tears running down your cheeks.

“Nn….nnine.”

“ya hesitated again. 22. but i’ll be nice to ya – let’s put in those extra two now, get ‘em over nice an’ quick.”

He slaps over your right cheek twice in quick succession, angling his hand to make it harder than before.

“Ttt-en! Eleeeven!”

“bet ya’d even want us to share the same hole – s’that whatcha want, y/n? ya wanna get filled to bursting by monster cock, ya filthy bitch?”

He dug in his phalanges hard into both of your cheeks when you don’t immediately answer him.

“Yyyesss! Fuck yes, please-”

“heh. good girl.”

You jolt, letting out a surprised groan as he slaps down on your ass once again.

“what, ya thought we were done? don’t worry – i’ll repeat whatcha missed.”

Another hard slap in the same place leaves you shaking.

“Twelve! Nn..”

“colour?”

“G...green.”

He chuckles, before continuing his spanking – the numbers bleed into each-other with each strike, leaving you a trembling, slurring mess when you finally reach 22.

“heh...such a good girl, taking her punishment so well. ya learnt your lesson, kitten?”

“Yeesssh...”

“and what’s that, y/n?”

“I’m yours! I’m only yy-yyours...”

“damn fucking straight ya are.”

Snarling softly under his breath, his phalanges dig into the material of your panties, instantly ripping them to shreds, leaving you to pout – you’d only just bought them, after all. However, you weren’t let upset for long, as while you were grumbling softly to yourself over the loss of you new lingerie set he’d situated himself behind you, shoving your hips up higher in the air, the exhales from his chuckles ghosting over the overwhelming heat emanating from your pussy.

“look at cha, practically drippin’ for me.”

He runs a long, lingering lick up your slit, and you let out a shuddering keen, unaware of how sensitive his excessive spanking had made you.

“heh. beg me, ya fuckin’ slut. beg me to eat ya out.”

“..p-please!”

“uh uh uh. please what, pet? ya gotta ask me politely, or i might just leave ya here.”

“Please e-eat me out.”

“such a good girl.”

He starts to lick at you with surprising care and softness, growling lowly under his breath at your taste as he explored every inch of your heat, rolling gently over your clit, the tip of his tongue teasing the entrance of your vagina. You mewl, desperately trying to push back into his face to gain something other than this lingering softness – but your chained wrists held you tight, his hands gripping your hips for extra insurance. He chuckled, the reverberations hitting your sensitive lips.

“eager, ain’t we, ya little slut? want me ta fill ya up?”

“...god, please, please...”

“heh... _nah_. think i’m gonna enjoy this...just keep licking at cha...”

His tongue swirls against you so teasingly slow you shudder, biting your lip.

“...nice ‘n slow.”

The tip of his tongue dipped just a touch into your opening, enough that you could feel the hint of a stretch – but nowhere near enough.

“mm...for such a disgusting tease, ya sure taste good.”

You whined, arching your hips higher, leaving yourself all the more open to his ministrations. He snarled softly at the sight, digging the tips of his phalanges into the inside of your thighs so hard they broke the skin; you to let out a surprised squeak – which quickly turned into a blissful, moaning sigh as he squirmed his tongue deep inside you, tasting every corner, pushing against that sweetest of spots inside you.

You legs started to quiver in your excitement, the ball of tightness in your lower stomach cramping to such an extent it was almost painful – before his tongue left you completely. You almost growled, turning your head behind you – even though your eyes were still concealed, it was pretty clear that you were glaring; a fact that only seemed to amuse him.

“Sans, what the fuck!”

“...ohh, didja jus’ talk back to me?”

You yelp as his hand comes down upon the bruised, sensitive skin of your ass as he snarled behind you.

“do i need to teach ya another lesson, ya little bitch?”

“N-no! I’m sorry!”

“oh, oh no, that’s not gonna be enough, sweetheart. apologise to me _properly_.”

You tense slightly, even as your cunt got all the wetter – you knew exactly what he wanted you to say, how much he wanted you to degrade yourself.

“...please, I’m so sorry….d-daddy.”

He laughed openly, digging into your hips hard as he lined himself up with your sensitive entrance, running his cock up and down your slit, slicking himself up with your wetness.

“heh, is that was does it for you, y/n? fuckin’ disgusting. ya such a freak, ain’t cha?”

You keen impatiently, trying to grind yourself against his cock as it slid between your folds.

“I am, I’m a freak.”

“are ya now? i don’t think ya _jus’_ that, are ya?”

“...I’m your freak! I’m yours, _I’m yours_ , please, Sans, please fuck me-”

He snarled, the sound reverberating around the room as he started to force his massive length into you – it didn’t ever seem to matter how wet you were, his incredible thickness always took time to stuff inside you, always leaving you so perfectly _full_ -

You scream as your muscles suddenly allow him to slide in, leaving him to bottom out against your cervix with such a delicious harshness it made your toes curl.

“...colour?”

“Green, green all the fucking way.”

He snorted, before you blink in surprise at feeling your aching wrists suddenly release – but the relief doesn’t last long, as Sans quickly pulls back your arms, leaving you to arch your back, your face released from the constrictions of the pillows.

“such a dirty mouth. guess i’ll jus’ have to fuck ya ‘till ya can’t speak, won’t i?”

You don’t get a chance to answer before he starts to rut into you, the angle he’s holding your body at making his cock slam straight against your g-spot, before smacking hard against your cervix. You don’t even realise that you’re screaming before it registers that your throat had started to burn with the effort – but you were honestly too distracted by your vision starting to blur with the mind-blowing thickness rubbing against your inner walls, leaving nothing untouched, god, all you could feel was _him_ -

“F-fuuck! Sans!”

Suddenly, all movement ceases, and you let out a dry sob, disappointment coursing through you.

“heh, were ya jus’ about to cum? didja ask me first?”

“...no.”

“no, ya fuckin’ _didn’t._ so now we’ve gotta sit here and wait ‘till you stop getting so fuckin’ tight around my cock.”

You whined, the sound high and begging, trying to squirm against his length – which he promptly punishes by leaning over and sinking his teeth deep into your shoulder. He grinds his fangs into your flesh, growling in a satisfied way as you shuddered out a moan, your blood running hot and sticky down over your chest.

“...ya like wearin’ my marks, don’t cha sweetheart?”

“Yes. I love everyone knowing that I’m yours.”

You hear his breath hitch for a moment, clearly not expecting the pure honesty of your answer, before he let out a satisfied purr.

“...oh, kitten. ‘kay, i’m gonna give ya what ya want – but ya need to be a good lil’ pet and wait ‘til i’m ready, ‘kay?”

“Oh, yes, please, I promise-”

Your yell of utter joy at the sensation of him starting to slam into you again seems to startle him slightly, his pace faltering for a fraction of a second; before he starts to rut into you with even more enthusiasm, snarling like a beast as he did so.

“ya...ya want this cock so fuckin’ bad, don’t cha? ya want me to...to fill ya up with my cum, huh?”

“Yessss, please, Sans, fill me up, _fill me up_ -”

He roars, his hipbones slamming hard into the flesh of your ass, the force of his thrusts actually lifting you off the mattress as he speared into you – your eyes rolled back into your head in ecstasy as you mewled, digging your nails into your palms as you tried to hold back your fluttered muscles. But you knew that Sans could feel you tightening around him, as he started to swear, muttering out praises to you, louder and louder-

“fuck, ya so fuckin’ perfect kitten, look at cha, takin’ me so well-”

You wail, trying to shift your hips to take him even deeper.

“gods, i love ya, i love ya so much y/n – such a good girl-”

His breath suddenly hitches, a sound you recognise; he was close, so close.

“Please, Sans, let me cum!”

“fuck yes, y/n, sweetheart, let me feel ya, god, so _tight_..”

You screamed long and loud, stars appearing in your vision as your pussy squeezed hard around him, leaving him to let out a choked swear as he spilled deep inside you, jerking his hips as jet after jet of hot cum shot into you. He shivered gently as he finished, breathing just as hard as you were.

He carefully released your arms, lowering your battered body into the softness of the mattress, before you felt your ankles release from their holds – you blinked to readjust yourself to the light as your blindfold was removed, glad that he’d been fucking you by candle-light; something you really appreciated, not wishing to go through the annoyance of sensitive eyes on top of everything else.

You let out a surprised squeak as he lifted you like you were made of glass into his arms, kissing your cheeks softly as he started to walk out of the room and towards the bathroom, where the scents of warming lavender wafted over to you.

“...when did you run a bath?”

“before we started – figured that it’d be perfect by the time i finished ya off.”

You giggled as he continued to gently kiss your face, purring under his breath as he finally entered the steamy bathroom. Holding you to his chest, he stepped into the bath and sunk into the warming depths; you sighed happily as he did so, the warmth soothing the bruises and claw-marks on your legs and ass.

“ya ok, sweetheart? have fun?”

You let out a soft purr of your own, grasping one of his hands to kiss his palm.

“It was fantastic. Though you do owe me a new pair of underwear.”

He snorted, starting to clean the bite wounds on your shoulders, taking the utmost care as he did so, freezing his movements whenever you shuddered just a little too much.

“...was i too rough on ya?”

“You’re kidding, right? Sans, you were perfect – though it might be a little difficult to sit down at the moment, heh.”

“i’ll get cha some monster candy to sort it out in a sec, don’t cha worry – jus’ gotta make sure it’s all clean.”

You sigh in a satisfied way, turning slightly to kiss him, lips lingering on his teeth as you tried to pour your appreciation into the motion.

“I love you.”

“love ya too, y/n.”

He looked at you with such fondness you practically felt yourself melt, your aching pussy twitching despite the recent pounding – Sans notices instantly, his grin twitching in amusement.

“heh, already?”

“...in my defence, that sex was amazing. And you’re too sexy.”

“pfft, you’re incredible. sorry to disappoint ya, but you’ll jus’ have to wait – aftercare comes first.”

You let out a mock whine, before kissing him softly once again, turning so he could continue to take care of your wounds. You shudder as he kisses along your shoulder with teasing gentleness, trailing up to the side of your neck.

 

“don’t cha worry sweetheart. i’ll show you how much i love ya after i’ve fixed ya up, ‘kay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come have a natter with me on Tumblr - I'm so lonely :( Plus, I'm always happy for writing/drawing distractions regarding my main fic! :D Which I should be working on! :D....anyways, come say hi :p https://crusnikroxas.tumblr.com/  
> 


	6. Dining In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UF AND UT Sans ('cause we're just greedy like that)
> 
> Thank you for the delicious prompt, @PlatinumVonKarma ;D   
> We've got ourselves a delicious SANSWICH here ;p   
> Warnings: Well, there's smut. But you knew that....well, hopefully you did. *glances sideways*

Oh, you were _so_ fucked.

 

You just wished that you could rewind back to the far simpler times, when your own mind wasn’t trying to corrupt your judgement.

You’d first met Papyrus at work, when he’d noticed that you’d both packed cold spaghetti for lunch – and from that point onward, you were fast friends; of course, you’d been a little scared of him at first, given your general aversion to meeting new people, and the fact that monsters had only just emerged from the Underground….but Papyrus was such a bright, sweet personality, he set you completely at ease.

It was simple. Nothing complicated.

Then Papyrus had started to introduce you to his other friends; not too fast, mind, as he was well aware that you were shy around new people (it had taken him ages to get you to speak freely around him, after all) – he was wonderfully considerate, not pushing too hard, but being firm enough to actually encourage you to have the bravery to make new friends.

Alphys had been easy, considering the fact that you both shared a shy personality – and due to being used to her girlfriend’s anxieties, Undyne had been shockingly gentle with you, despite being naturally….boisterous (your level of exercise and anime watching had increased by a stupid level since meeting the two of them). Toriel was just the sweetest, always baking you the most delicious cakes and pies; though on some level you wished that she’d let up a little, as you couldn’t restrain yourself when it came to her cooking – weight gain was always a worry when it came to her confectionery. And then there was Frisk – normally you weren’t one for children, but they had wormed their way into your heart with ease, even helping you a little with your confidence problems.

That was also a relatively simple process.

The trouble only started when he suggested introducing you to his family – who were not quite what you expected, considering Papyrus’ positive, energetic nature. Which is why you weren’t prepared in the least when he invited you over to dinner and you first met his brother Sans – and two other skeleton monsters had gate-crashed the evening.

Papyrus had first tried to introduce them as ‘distant relations’, but given the disgusted expressions of the other two skeletons it was pretty obvious that that wasn’t the case – after a heated argument, the truth had eventually come out, and you had been sworn to secrecy; after all, the world probably wasn’t ready to have definite proof of alternate realities. Not that you would have known if you hadn’t been told – they were _completely_ different, after all.

So that was your introduction to ‘Edge’ and ‘Red’ - the dinner had been awkward and tense, and you’d left as soon as you could – it was just something you couldn’t help at the time, even with your wonderful friendship with Papyrus.

But after a week of calming yourself (and Papyrus’ incessant worried texting – the guy sure knew how to guilt trip), you gathered up the bravery to meet up with Papyrus and Edge for a shopping trip; and despite your initial reservations about the frankly rude and excessively spiky skeleton (both facts that he took great pride in), you’d found that you seemed to get on with him almost as much as you did with Papyrus. Sure, it was a rocky start – he’d insulted your ‘pathetic fashion sense’ to start with, but before you could even bite back a retort, he’d whisked you off to a clothing shop to improve your ‘ridiculous attire’; and surprisingly, what he’d picked out looked absolutely wonderful.

You’d realised from that point on that he really wasn’t all that different from the Papyrus you knew and loved – just a little….uneducated when it came to being subtle or polite about things. Hell, he even shared the mutual love of pasta – something that the three of you almost immediately bonded over, even if the two skeletons constantly bickered over the ‘superior’ pasta dishes; and while you usually hated things that involved shouting, you always found yourself laughing at their arguments.

And that was when you started to get to know their brothers.

It hadn’t started well – after the evening where the infamous ‘dinner party’ had occurred, Sans was incredibly distrustful of you, glaring your way whenever he thought his brother wasn’t looking; and Red wasn’t any better, seeming to hate how well you were getting on with his brother, growling at you whenever he got the chance to.

Your relationship had only changed with them by some strange stroke of luck; you’d gone over to their house one fateful evening to visit Papyrus and Edge, not knowing that they’d be out (Undyne had promised a hard weekend of training, or something) – and, of course, a horrific storm had started just as you’d arrived, essentially leaving you trapped at their residence. With the combination of older brother’s accusing, empty glares, the lightning, and the feeling of being utterly _stuck_ , your panic levels were at an all time high – and when the electricity eventually blew, it was more than enough to send you into one of the worst panic attacks you’d ever had.

You hadn’t known at the time that the two of them had their own troubles with anxiety – so the moment that they saw you crumple into a shivering mess against the wall, they knew exactly what they were witnessing; and thankfully knew exactly what they’d need to do to help.

So that was how you’d found yourself in a toasty cuddle pile with two skeleton monsters you’d assumed had hated you, being soothed back into a normal breathing pattern by reassuring words and gentle, hesitant touches.

From that night onward they’d actually started to get to know you properly, instead of seeing you as a threat; and shockingly, you’d found yourself closer to them than you’d ever been to Papyrus and Edge (not that you’d ever tell them that – you were pasta buddies for life, after all).

Sans was just chill about everything, and almost _constantly_ making puns when out in company (he relished in seeing people wince at the especially bad ones) – but when he was with you, it seemed he could sense your love of silence; something he also seemed to appreciate. You often read together, or gazed at the night sky, just appreciating the gentle silence (though Sans seemed to appreciate it too much as times, given how much he fell asleep).

Red was a completely different story, though just as much fun to hang out with – he had a positively _filthy_ sense of humour; the look on his face had been priceless when he’d found out about your love of dark jokes. Many an evening was spent throwing the most horrific pieces of humour at each other (to the point the both of you often ended up crying with laughter) – evenings that always seemed to end with watching crappy movies on Netflix and ripping the utter shit out of the plots.

But of course, your friendship with them was more than good laughs and chilling out; since the storm, you seemed to understand each-other on a deeper level. The second you showed a single sign of things getting to be too much, they picked up on it, quickly ushering you away to somewhere quiet where you could recover in peace – and of course, the same went for them. It was a kinship you’d never experienced before, and it made you feel….safer than you had in years.

 

So the panic you felt when you heard that their house was going up for sale was more than extreme.

 

Papyrus had been in a loving relationship with Mettaton (an incredibly ostentatious robot actor – but he made Papyrus happy, and that was what really mattered) for the entire two years you’d had the pleasure of being friends with him, and had finally decided to take the next step of moving in with him – while Edge had decided that he wanted to live alone (apparently his cat Doomfanger was all that he needed in life). Of course, you’d still see them – but it just wasn’t the same as spending the night curled up on their couch, or screwing about in their kitchen, or-

It was at that moment that Sans had suggested that you, he and Red get a place together.

Honestly? It shell-shocked you. You’d stood for a good few moments just staring at him like he’d grown two heads, leaving the poor guy to start sweating on the spot – before you’d gained some semblance of self back and accepted with a Papyrus level of excitement.

 

And that was precisely why you were so, incredibly, stupidly, _fucked_.

 

Living with them had been amazing at first – the house you’d found was incredible, and moving in had been an absolute breeze. Sure, they were complete and utter slobs, but you kept them in line more or less; plus their company was more than worth that little blip.

But then, _of course_ , you’d started to develop _feelings_.

But not just for one of them, oh no. For _both_ of them.

As if developing feelings for one of your room-mates wasn’t catastrophic enough. Well done, y/n – you really did good on this one.

Of course, it made sense; you had that cliché, much sought after ‘connection’ with them, after all. They got you, you got them, and you all had fun together. But you lived together. That was just an accident that was _begging_ to happen.

You didn’t want to move out – you loved this house, and, of course, you loved them; but your affections for the two of them was just killing you. You’d tried your very best to hide it at first – smother it, shove it down deep. But their grins, the laughter you shared, the gentle touches they gave you when things became just a little too much….you just couldn’t escape how you felt.

You let out a dry, heaving sob, curling in on yourself all the more in your miserable blanket heap upon the couch. They were luckily still out at work – you’d called off sick for the day without their knowing, needing to be alone to attempt to sort out your feelings and give yourself a much needed slap of reality, straight to the face.

 

_They won’t like you like that. They’ll never like you like that. They’ll think you’re a freak for wanting both of them – who are you kidding? They’ll hate you. They’ll hate you. They’ll hate you._

 

“...y-y/n?”

You jolt, almost sending yourself off the couch as you realise both Red and Sans are stood in front of you, their faces the picture of worry and concern; you could understand why. Hurriedly, you wiped at your tear-stained cheeks, forcing a smile upon your face.

“O-oh, hi guys. Um...I wasn’t feeling too g-great, so I made a nest, heh. S-sorry to worry you.”

Sans seemed to visibly wince at your forced expression, while Red’s frown deepened into a glower.

“cut the shit, kitten. it’s sumthin’ more than that, and ya know it. now...”

Red throws himself down upon the couch next to you, making you squeak in surprise as you bounced in place.

“...ya gonna tell us the truth? or am i gonna have ta’ force it outta ya?”

You rolled your eyes slightly at that – as threatening as Red liked to pretend to be, his idea of forcing information of you often consisted of tickling and stealing your socks at inconvenient times. Which, true, you hated, but it wasn’t exactly frightening. No, evasion was still the best form of attack in this situation.

“You’re….both back really early. Did something happen at work?”

They both seem to exchange a glance, instantly rousing your suspicions.

“...guys? C’mon.”

“s’not my fault. that bitch was askin’ fer it.”

“red, for the _millionth_ time, she’s supposed to be someone to sweet talk at the moment, buddy – otherwise we’re never gonna get that grant to-”

“i don’t fuckin’ care! we can build that stupid equipment by ourselves-”

“not by standard regulations.”

“pfft, stupid fuckin’ humans and their stupid fuckin’ regulations – ah, no offence kitten.”

You chuckle, snuggling a little more comfortingly into your blanket pile now that the attention was off you. The two of them helped to run the same laboratory that Alphys did; and while you’re not exactly sure what it was the two of them did while they worked there, you knew that it was pretty damn important – and you also knew that human officials often made that work a million times more difficult than it had to be.

“No offence taken – I know first hand how stupid human stuff can be.”

“exactly! see, _she_ gets it – plus that ol’ cow was a freakin’ racist to boot-”

“i know, i know, but it can’t be helped….urgh, we’ll just have to try again tomorrow, i guess...just...give everyone time to calm down some, heh...”

Sans rubs at the back of his skull worriedly, his brow puckering in thought; Red merely grunted angrily in reaction, crossing his arms with an irritated huff.

“jus’...jus’ keep me outta the way next time. m’not good with that shit.”

Sans nods with a sigh, before grinning down at you, raising a brow bone.

“well, now that we’ve told you about our day, how ‘bout you tell us about yours.”

You wince; you should have known that they wouldn’t let you escape for long.

“Like I said. I wasn’t feeling to well, came home, blanket pile.”

“….s’that why yer cryin’?”

“...yup. Just not feeling great.”

You can sense the two of them frowning in thought at you as you chuckled awkwardly, looking down at the mess of blankets covering your body. You look up at feeling a gentle touch to your knee, flinching a little in reflex upon noticing that Sans had knelt down in front of you; he backed off just a touch, his gaze apologetic.

“heh, sorry ‘bout that sweetheart. but seriously….we can tell that it’s more than that. c’mon, you can trust us – take a load off.”

You look away, biting your lip and squirming in the suddenly constrictive blankets; as much as you would love to open up to them, you also knew that you just…. _couldn’t_. It would be a stupid move that you’d never be able to take back. Besides, what were you supposed to even say?

 

‘ _Oh yeah, sorry – it’s just that I find the both of you ridiculously attractive. Wanna **bone**?’_

 

“...I’m sorry. It’s just something that I can’t talk about.”

Red growled under his breath at that; he was not a guy the liked to be kept out of the loop.

“c’mon, y/n, how bad could it be? ‘sides, it’s clearly makin’ ya stressed as hell, so isn’t it better ta’ open up ‘bout it?”

“I mean it when I say it’s just something that I can’t say, alright?!”

Your eyes widen as you compute the fact that you’d just snapped at him without meaning to; your body automatically starts to shrink in on itself anxiously, your fingers digging into the material of the covers – _this was it, you’d really fucked up now. He was just trying to help, and look at what you did,_ _ **look at what you did-**_

You breath hitches in your throat as you’re suddenly swamped by the two of them all but throwing themselves on you, their phalanges gently stroking your hair in an effort to calm you; which you do quite quickly, despite your face all but lighting up at their sudden contact – they knew that your scalp was your weak spot, damn them.

It was a strange balance – being ultimately calmed by their presence…

...and also incredibly turned on by it.

It was just something you couldn’t help! As your affections for them had...progressed, so had your physical attractions. It had started off innocent enough – noticing how eerily beautiful their eye-lights were, how their smiles seemed to summon butterflies within your stomach-

-then you had near enough spat your drink across the room one morning when Red had casually wandered in without a shirt on. Of course, he’d found the whole thing terribly amusing (“ _heh, like whatcha see, kitten?_ ”), which was better than him taking it seriously – but since that day you’d been made _painfully_ aware of how sexy you found the both of them.

Cuddles on the couch, no matter how comforting, were suddenly not as innocent as they should have been.

Therefore, you started to wiggle away from the two of them, struggling to get out of your blanket prison.

“Heh, oh, um, I’m q-quite alright, sorry, s-sorry-”

“shh, relax-”

“yeah, don’tcha worry doll, we gotcha-”

You yelp as you found that thanks to your incessant wiggling, you’d managed to squirm off the edge of the couch and onto the hard wood flooring – you wince, shifting your hips; yup, that was definitely going to bruise. Sans immediately leapt to your aid, offering a hand to help you up, whilst Red attempted to smother his sniggering.

“pfft – oh geez. didn’t know that ya were fallin’ for us so soon, y/n.”

You freeze up slightly at his words, before letting out an awkward laugh, and squirming all the more to escape your blanket prison, eager to flee to your room in shame – and when you finally manage to untangle yourself, that’s exactly what you do, calling out hurried assurances that you’d see them at dinner. Which is why you don’t notice the look that passes between both Red and Sans; thoughtful for the barest of moments, before the two of them grinned wider than they had all day.

 

~

 

You sigh softly to yourself, scowling at your appearance in the mirror as you gave yourself a thorough mental pep talk.

You’d been laying down on your bed in the dark for hours now – true, you hadn’t slept (your eyes had refused to shut after the fiasco in the living room), but that was no excuse for not going out there and having dinner with your room-mates/unrequited loves, dammit!

_But they probably think you’re an idiot for earlier._

True, they probably did – but they know you, and therefore they know how weird you can be. They’d just write it off as normal behaviour.

_But what if they try to question you about you crying again? What will you say then?_

...you really didn’t know what you were going to say. You didn’t like to lie – and when you did have to, you knew that you were terrible at it.

_See? It’s better to just hide in here._

...nope. No way. It was _Friday_ , and that meant take-out from Grillby’s – something that you were not about to miss for the world. Truthfully, you knew that the household would be more than happy to just order from Grillby’s every night, but you did have to have some kind of balance in your diet. So it had been agreed between the three of you that you’d all take turns with cooking, and order out on Fridays as a nice end to the week.

Heaving out a heavy breath, you steel yourself, opening your bedroom door and striding out as confidently as you could in the direction of the living room; none of you bothered eating at a table (even though you did in fact have one – what a waste), preferring to slump on the couch at the end of the day.

But when you finally stroll into the room, you find yourself frowning; not only was there no hint of a Grillby’s order, there was also a severe lack of skeletal room-mates.

“...Sans? Red?...guys, you around?”

You breath out a sigh of relief when you hear the scuff of approaching footsteps from the kitchen; part of you had worried that you’d finally driven the two of them off with your stupid behaviour.

“Hey! Uh, are we not ordering in tonight? Or did you two actually decide to try something different for once?”

Sans chuckles, shaking his head and shoving his hands into his pockets, whilst Red looked positively offended by the notion.

“heh, nope – actually, decided to order a little later tonight.”

“Um….alright? Why, did something come up at work?”

“pft, ya mean other than that colossal bitch-”

“red, c’mon, we talked about this.”

“….right. nah, we were kinda hopin’ that ya’d give us...uh...”

Red flushed oddly, appearing to clam up; Sans gave him a slightly scathing look, before slowly winking at you.

“we just want to chat with you for a sec, m’kay? nothing to worry about though, so...yeah.”

Of course, him saying that had already made you pretty worried, but you decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“so...wanna take a sit, doll?”

You gulp, hurriedly plonking yourself down upon the plush surface of the couch; before your eyes widen a little as Sans gestures for you to scootch with an almost smirking grin – leaving you stuck between the two of them, your blush threatening to set your very face alight (or at least, that was how it felt – but considering you were not, and never would be a fire elemental, the possibilities of such a thing were pretty small). You focused your gaze predominantly on your feet as Sans started to talk, not trusting yourself to look at either of themselves without embarrassing yourself.

“well….me and red have been talking a lot about about how much you mean to us, sweetheart.”

Ok….this certainly wasn’t what you were expecting; thus you found yourself relaxing a lot more into the couch cushions, now that you knew that it wasn’t about this afternoon.

“...and this afternoon when we found you on the couch, we came to a….realisation.”

You immediately tense back up, kicking yourself for letting down your guard too soon. Red seems to twig your sudden tensing, patting your knee as he continued from where Sans had left off.

“heh, _relax_ kitten, this ain’t ‘bout that. well, not in the way that ‘cha think. see, we’ve been….oh hell, might as well admit it – we’ve been arguin’ a lot recently.”

Your head whips to him in alarm, eyes widening – Sans groans at your actions.

“urgh, red, for fuck sake, you’re just freaking her out even more.”

“what?! i’m ‘just sayin’ it like ya said we should!”

You hear Sans audibly face-palm from behind you; but you were too busy searching for some sort of answer on Red’s features.

“Say...what, exactly?”

There was a beat of silence; Red smiled nervously at you, his burning eye-lights whipping over in Sans’ direction in some sort of silent communication. Eventually, he simply sighed, shutting his sockets and shaking his head, as if rousing himself.

“...ok. ok. truth is….we’ve been arguin’ ‘bout you. but not in the way ya think, so stop that thought right there.”

You blink in surprise, obediently swallowing down the fear that had indeed been rising at his words.

“….’kay. now...uh...jus’ promise me, doll….jus’ hear us out, a’right? then ya can jus’...if ya don’t want to be ‘round us, we’ll understand.”

You frown, really not liking where this seemed to be heading, but find yourself nodding anyway; you trusted both of them, and strongly doubted that anything they deemed to be bad enough to send you running would actually be all that terrible.

“we kinda….well fuck.”

“red, will you just spit it out already!”

“shut the fuck up, i’m gettin’ there!….doll, we _both_ love ya. and not in a ‘friendly’ sense, if ya catch my meanin’ heh. and….we were wonderin’ if ya would consider….havin’ both of us.”

“...wow, you really do not have a way with words, do you.”

Red merely growled at him, ignoring the fact that you were simply staring at him, slack-jawed; but it was something that Sans seemed to sense, oddly – as the next second, you’d found that he’d purposely turned your head in order to look in his direction. He openly smirked at your shocked visage, though you could clearly see his own anxieties dancing behind his eye-lights.

“what mr. suave over there is trying to say is….is that we were thinking that maybe you’d consider entering a relationship with both of us. i know it’s pretty taboo for humans, which is why we’ve never bothered to ask you before, but….well, might have read this completely wrong, but….do you have feelings for the both of us, sweetheart? ‘cause if you do….we certainly wouldn’t be complaining.”

Your breath audibly hitched, your eyes widening as your mind practically ran amok; and for once, not in a negative sense.

 

_They...they knew? And they feel the same?_

 

Letting out a heavy breath, you close your eyes momentarily; before pinching your arm as hard as you could, letting out a pained hiss as you did so.

“...uh, yer not dreamin’.”

“Yeah, I gathered that, thanks genius.”

Sans let out a snort of laughter, quickly covering his mouth as he did so in an effort to remain somewhat serious; not that it really mattered, considering Red was openly chortling behind you – something that you quickly put an end to as you elbowed him in the chest.

“...ok, fine. Yeah, I….I feel the same about you guys….but you’re...you’re sure that it’s not-”

You freeze up at the sensation of Red’s phalanges ghosting through your hair over the back of your neck, his voice a deep purr.

“nah kitten, not weird at all. not to us. and if yer happy with it...”

An almost pained sigh leaves you as you feel his tongue trail up along the side of your now exposed neck.

“...then believe me, we’re more than. heh.”

You don’t have time to answer him before you find your mouth suddenly claimed in a fierce kiss – Sans had taken full advantage of the fact that you were turned in his direction. His phalanges reach up, knotting themselves in your hair on the unoccupied side of your head, his tongue lapping gently at your lips, desperately asking for entrance; which you happily give, making him let out a shaky moan as he explored your mouth. Red let out a slightly jealous whine, before happily occupying himself once again with the skin of your neck; every so often his shark-like teeth would prick your skin, sending delicious shivers up and down your spine.

Both of your partners freeze when you finally let out a soft mewl; you giggle nervously, breaking away from Sans to look at him, smiling shyly. He gives you a warm smile back, clearly about to say something – before you squeak as your head is pulled firmly back, Red claiming your lips now that he had the chance to. But despite the desperation of his movements, his actual kiss was surprisingly gentle; soft and sweet, obviously concerned with hurting your lips with his teeth. A concern that you quickly destroyed, purposely pressing your bottom lip into the tip of one of his fangs to the point of drawing blood; you feel him freeze up in surprise as he tastes your blood, and for a moment you wonder if you’d seriously fucked up in the heat of the moment, before he snarls, drawing you into a far more passionate kiss than before – and when this kiss eventually breaks, you’re left licking your now freely bleeding bottom lip in a self-satisfied daze.

Sans tuts slightly, leaning forward slightly to lap at the wound softly, humming in a pleased manner under his breath as he did so.

“stars...you taste amazing, sweetheart.”

You flushed, not used to this level of attention – you’d never been with more than one person at once before, and even with past partners you’d never felt this…. _euphoric_.

“I….I...uh...”

You gulped, attempting to ground yourself a little in order to speak – something that was incredibly hard to do when Sans was treating your wounded lip so carefully with his tongue, just….sliding….and caressing…

The words you’d planned to say simply came out in a low groan, your body twitching with sudden need. You hear Red chuckle from behind you, nibbling softly at your neck and shoulder.

“heh, what’s up kitten? findin’ it a little difficult ta’...concentrate?”

You back arches as you let out a sudden gasp – Red had bitten deep into your neck. And yes, it hurt like a bitch….but it hurt _good._

“Oh...oh _fuck._ ”

Sans chuckled softly, sucking momentarily on your bottom lip before drawing you back into a deep kiss, Red running his tongue luxuriously over the wound in your neck all the while. You groaned into the kiss, automatically reaching up to touch the side of Sans’ neck; but what you didn’t expect was his reaction.

He lets out an almost Red-like growl, his body shuddering deliciously at the contact of your nails scraping against his vertebrae and clavicle. He quickly breaks the kiss, his gaze burning into you as he all but panted, his expression heavy with want.

Red grumbled slightly, reaching down to your hips and digging his phalanges into your flesh – for the briefest of moments you worried over the state of your shirt (you really didn’t want him to make holes in it), before you simply give into the sensation, shuddering softly and grinding backwards into him.

“d-damn kitten. heh, i don’t know ‘bout ya, but it’s kinda hot in here, ain’t it? how ‘bout we get a lil’ more….comfortable?”

Sans snickered softly, his sockets still hooded as he gazed at you.

“couldn’t agree more, red. how about you, sweetheart? are you….are you happy with that?”

While it was incredibly sweet of them to still consider your feelings in this, the all consuming lust flooding your body had no such need of it – without another word, you hurriedly whipped off your shirt, recklessly throwing it to the floor. Both skeletons seemed to be spellbound by your actions as you went to work on your bra; you threw Sans a pointed look, and purposely ground your ass back against Red.

“Well? Aren’t you going to get a little more comfortable with me?”

That seemed to spur them into action; Sans quickly started to shed his own clothing with such a speed you worried about him ripping his favourite hoodie – and you could hear Red making similar movements behind you.

Smirking to yourself, you stood, locking eye-contact with the two of them as you slowly wriggled out of your bra; you weren’t quite sure where this sudden confidence had emerged from – perhaps from the rush of having two partners.

But you knew one thing – you weren’t going to waste this opportunity.

Besides, the looks on their faces were more than worth any potential embarrassment – Sans was staring at you open-mouthed, sat in just his shorts, whilst Red was halfway out of his shirt, appearing to be frozen in place, his eye-lights transformed into tiny heart-shaped lights in his sockets.

You chuckled, keeping your eyes on them as you carefully unbuttoned your jeans, your fingers flicking out deftly with the movements – before you started to squirm the material over your hips and down your thighs, leaving your panties in place while your boys drooled over the sight of your body.

The thought gave you some sense of power; they were _yours_. And you belonged to them.

Part of you really wanted to pinch yourself again, just to be sure.

You’re tugged out of your thoughts quite suddenly by the sound of Red growling under his breath, finally ridding himself of his shirt and throwing it down at your feet, just as you managed to toe off the remaining material of your jeans.

“ _fuuuck_ , kitten….jus’...jus’ wanna tie ya up and worship ya fer’ days, heh...”

You giggled softly, your face flushing with the imagined thought; something which he immediately caught on to.

“oh, so ya like that, do ya? mm, y/n-”

His words are cut off by Sans suddenly leaping up, quickly grabbing you by the waist and hoisting you up and over his shoulder – you squeaked in surprise, eyes wide as he carried you off, Red following behind with offended rage.

“hey! where the fuck do ya-”

“calm your non-existent tits, geez. do me a favour – take your shorts off and sit down….here, yeah, that should be good.”

You come to realise that you were in the very unused dining room; you felt a sudden, sweet shiver run through you as Sans casually reached up and gripped at your ass, whilst Red’s grin suddenly made a reappearance, as he casually walked around you and followed whatever Sans’ orders were.

“m’kay….sweetheart, how much do you like these underwear?”

“Uh….they’re not my favourites, I guess? Why?”

You yelp as you suddenly get your answer – Sans had forcibly ripped them off your body, leaving your soaked pussy open to the air. You squirmed upon Sans’ shoulder, letting out a soft whine as his phalanges now dug into the bare skin of your ass.

“now...which side do you want?”

You frown in confusion – before it dawns on you that he wasn’t addressing you at all.

“heh...i wanna see her face first, if that’s what yer askin’.”

You’re suddenly lifted off Sans’ shoulder; you stumble just a touch, readjusting to standing – before your eyes widen at the sight before you.

Red was sat on top of the table, smirking at you-

-with his legs spread wide, his enormous erection standing proud.

You gulp, unconsciously stepping a little closer as you drank in the sight of him – his cock appeared to be ridged...and pierced on the underside, from what you could tell.

You could only imagine how that _felt_.

“heh...yeah, now that’s the face i’ve been waitin’ ta’ see. why don’tcha come and have a taste, kitten?”

You shudder, the inside of your thighs slick with your own need; something which Sans seems to realise, if the sudden grasp at your hips and his deep chuckle were anything to go by.

“don’t you worry, sweetheart – i’ve got you.”

You let out a low moan, edging yourself over to the table – hesitantly, you plant your hands on Red’s hips, not wanting to hurt him; but the effect is quite the opposite. He lets out a soft, groaning whine, his cock twitching and spurting pre-cum at your touch, his sockets closing in ecstasy – who knew that bones could be so sensitive.

Smirking with sudden confidence, you run your thumbs over and inside of his pelvic brim, hauntingly close to his cock; he growls at the contact, eye-lights burning down at you as his mouth forms a snarl.

“c’mon kitten, yer killin’ me here. please, jus’-”

“Please what?”

He visibly gulped, sweat running down his brow as Sans chuckled from behind you, clearly amused at this turn of events.

“Please what, Red? You’re going to need to tell me what you want-”

You scrape your thumb nails against the bone; Red sucks in a harsh breath as you do, his hips automatically thrusting at the contact.

“-or I’m just going to have to keep touching you….and nothing else. So, what’s it going to be?”

He lets out another shuddering breath as you continued your ministrations, but stayed silent – so you decide to up the ante. Leaning forward just that little bit more, you release a hard exhale, making sure that it hits the surface of his cock, digging your finger nails are hard as you could into the surface of his hip bones. The effect is instantaneous – he lets out a hauntingly sweet, howling gasp, his hips jolting upward in an attempt to meet your lips.

“p-please, _please_ kitten – please let me f-fuck your mouth, p-please!”

“Hmm...good boy.”

You grasp his hips harder, sucking him hard into your mouth and down your throat; he lets out a relieved, garbled sob, his head falling back as his mouth hangs open in pleasure.

You revel in your victory for a simple moment; before a sudden, digging grasp at your hips reminds you that you’re not alone.

“such a bad girl – look at what a mess you’ve made of him. not sure that you even _deserve_ this now...”

You feel the sweet, slick feeling of him teasing your slit with his cock; you attempt to thrust your hips backward to gain a little more of the sensation, only for him to grasp your hips all the tighter, tutting under his breath.

“uh-uh-uh. nope. you’ve gotta prove to me that it’s worth it – you’re gonna treat red over there real nice. you’re gonna please him. you’re gonna suck his cock like the delicious little tease that you are – and you’re gonna do it until I think that you deserve the pleasure of me fucking you. understand?”

You let out a garbled, muffled moan of approval around Red’s cock, making him snarl in approval, knotting his phalanges into your hair and rutting into the sensation – you run your tongue over his head and down the underside, flicking at him over and over as you sucked your cheeks in. Tears automatically ran down your cheeks as he thrust down your throat, his breath coming out in panting huffs and soft expletives; and you loved every fucking second of it.

Your concentration almost breaks as Sans once again lines himself up with your entrance, soft groans of want emitting from his throat.

“such...such a good girl. look at you, taking all of him….and now-”

He snarled, thrusting deep into you and hilting in one solid movement; you almost screamed, Red’s cock muffling your cries of utter relief as you find yourself suddenly so wonderfully filled.

 

“-now, you’re gonna take all of _me_.”

 

All you could do was grasp desperately at Red’s hips as Sans jack-hammered deep into you, every movement slamming sweetly against your cervix; and automatically sliding you up and down on Red’s cock at an alarming pace.

Soon the room was simply filled with the sounds of wet slaps, bones meeting flesh, and keens of rapture at the sensations – Red’s cock down your throat, Sans deep inside of you, moving faster and _f a s t e r_ -

You let out a mewling, muffled shriek as you suddenly come undone, your back arching as you clenched around both of your partners harder than you’d ever thought possible.

And obviously harder than they’d ever expected, considering the fact they both came hard and fast as you twitched around them, cum spurting deep inside you and running hot down your throat as they let out muttered groans and expletives of their own.

Red withdrew from you first, allowing you to let out soft splutters as you struggled to swallow all of him, vibrant red cum running down your chin as you swallowed over and over; desperate to take as much of him in as you could. He smirked, grasping your chin and turning your face up towards him so he could take in the sight.

“...heh…ya look so good in red, doll.”

You grin back, before suddenly squeaking as Sans slapped your ass, his breath hitching slightly as your insides fluttered around him in reflex. Red frowned at him, baring his teeth.

“hey, don’t be so fuckin’ greedy.”

Sans chuckled, finally sliding out of you, leaving you to whine softly at the empty sensation – before spreading your cheeks. You blushed, suddenly realising that he was probably watching the cum running from your pussy and down your legs.

“heh, i dunno red, i’m thinking that she looks better in blue.”

You grumbled, quickly straightening yourself, planting your hands sternly on your hips; before shivering delicately at how wonderfully sore you felt.

“Ok, you know what? I look fantastic in _purple_ – so both of you shut up.”

The room is silent for the barest of moments as they registered what you meant; before both of their faces light up with blush, awkward chuckles escaping them. Letting out a slightly exhausted huff, you draw out a dining chair, plonking yourself down – yes, you knew that you’d be making an awful mess of the upholstery, but you honestly didn’t care at the present moment; your legs had already started to shake, the euphoric tiredness of fantastic, hard sex hitting you like a freight train. Sans lets out a sympathetic sound, walking over to run his phalanges along your scalp soothingly, Red reaching over to cup your cheek with a loving smile.

“ya ok, kitten? wanna bath, or sumert?”

“You know….that actually sounds _amazing_. But, uh...there’s something that we all need to decide.”

Your boys look at you with slight confusion, obviously not understanding; you smirk, leaning into their touch a little more and opening your eyes with wide, feigned innocence.

“If I’m in the bath, that means that one of you is going to have to get dressed in order to get dinner from Grillby’s….then I guess...well...”

Your gaze becomes a little less innocent as your hand trails up the inside of Sans’ thigh bone, making him shudder.

 

“Well, it’s only fair that we have a round two, right? I don’t want to deprive either of you, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come have a natter with me on Tumblr - I'm so lonely :(   
> Plus, I'm always happy for writing/drawing distractions regarding my main fic! :D Which I should be working on! :D....anyways, come say hi :p   
> https://crusnikroxas.tumblr.com/


	7. The Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MafiaFell Sans  
> Part of the first prize for the raffle held on my tumblr, for the lovely @Malenchka! :3  
> Warning:....this came out strangely vanilla and romantic? Eh. Still pretty hot (well, I think so).

It all started at your workplace.

You’d never asked for any trouble – as a matter of fact, you made a point of avoiding anything of the sort; a tough thing to do in the dark city of Ebott, where various mafia families ran rampant and strip clubs littered every corner. But conflict had always frightened you; so you kept to yourself, kept your head down, and kept to your safe routine.

Or rather, a routine that _used_ to be safe.

That fateful day had started well enough. You’d woken up at 6:30am sharp, got yourself dressed into suitable attire (thankfully an assistant shopkeeper’s uniform was as modest as they came – another thing you thought kept you relatively safe), did what little cleaning needed to be done around your tiny apartment (the best you could afford on your wage), and headed out for another work day. And you _liked_ working at the little corner-shop – the old man who owned the place had always been extremely kindly towards you, even letting you take home any unsold produce at the end of the day. Plus the shop was as close as could be to where you lived; just across the road, in fact.

Sure, the routine got boring, but you were more than happy to put up with such things – it was better than the ‘excitement’ that young girls sought out when joining speakeasies as singers, only to be brutally killed off in the streets within the week. The only ones who seemed to survive walked a pretty fine line in terms of staying that way, ferrying information from mafia to mafia, spying on whoever paid them the most.

And of course, there was also the roaring prostitution trade, which came with the same dangers and more.

Yes, you were more than happy to live a meagre, boring life in exchange. But of course, good things often have a habit of being rather short lived.

 

~

 

“I’ve finished with the sweeping, Mr. Montgomery, sir.”

Your boss looked up sharply at your words, his expression decidedly startled, clearly having been shaken out of some sort of deep thought process. As a matter of fact, he’d been rather vague all day, jittery in his movements and uncharacteristically short with his costumers.

So of course, you’d kept out of his way, and worked as hard as you could in order to not make any mistakes – it was the least you could do, if it helped to keep his stress levels down.

“Y-y/n….what are you still doing h-here?”

You frown in confusion; you hadn’t stayed late, you were sure of it – you were always punctual, never straying from the routine that had helped to keep you safe.

“My shift doesn’t finish for another 10 minutes, sir. Are you feeling alright?”

He taps his fingers anxiously on the counter in front of him, letting out a hissing breath as his eyes darted to the door at the front of the shop.

“I’m fine. Listen, I’m gonna let you go home a little early, ok? But you’re gonna have to leave out back. Just….just go _now_ , and go real quiet, ok?”

You gulp, the colour draining from your cheeks – you’d have to be completely ignorant not to know what such warnings meant in the city of Ebott.

“Oh no, sir…. _you_ ….you don’t mean-”

“Wouldn’t be able to keep this lil’ place up and running for much longer if I didn’t. It’s….it’s not bad, as these deals go. They’ll keep the place going, and all I need to give is 10% of weekly profits, along with sanctuary to any members if….if they need it.”

A mafia. He’d actually been fool enough to make a deal with a Don.

You take a reflexive step back, eyes wide, tremors running through your legs; he knew, _he knew_ how you felt about gangs, how scared you were, what happened to your family after your brother got in with the wrong group-

“Y/n….please, understand. Not only would I have been out of pocket, you would have had to find another job. I know...I know how you are-”

“Well, clearly you don’t! But you’re obviously quite aware that I can’t afford to quit, and-”

You cut yourself off, realising that you’d spoken out of turn – and to your boss, no less.

“Oh, sir, I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t worry about it, I understand completely – hell, I’d flip my shit and more if I were in your position. Look, just...just leave out back, like I said. Then after this evening, we can pretend that none of this ever happened. Everything’ll be the same as usual, ok? I won’t get you involved, y/n-”

His words are cut off abruptly by a hard rapping at the door; you both jump at the sound, eyes wide with alarm. He turns to you with panicked vigour, indicating for you to hide under the counter – so, feeling much like a cowering dog, you crawl between your boss’s legs and curl up in a shaking ball, dully noticing with some irritation that you hadn’t swept this particular corner as well as you’d previously assumed.

The rapping sounds once again at the door, and the safe cover of your boss’s legs is removed as he goes to answer, leaving you prone; you curl up all the more, hands held hard over your mouth in an effort to keep as silent as you could.

All the same, you feel your breathing hitch at the sound of the front door being opened, the little bell on the door-frame tinkling cheerfully as it did so.

“S-so sorry about that. I was just finishing t-the sweeping-”

“don’t worry ‘bout it, gramps. jus’ let me n’ the boys in, yeah? heh, pretty damn cold out here, don’t’cha think?”

“Oh! Oh yes, please, come right in.”

You hear a deep, rolling chuckle – clearly amused over how jittery your boss was being; you reflexively swallow as the sound of several footsteps entering the establishment surrounds you, clearly checking out the shop for anything untoward. But eventually, it seems that the Don’s men are satisfied – shockingly, they hadn’t even attempted to look under the counter for anything threatening. But you certainly don’t relax as a result, especially as you hear your boss start to bravely speak up.

“So, uh, I’m not exactly sure how this process-”

“don’t worry ‘bout it – we gotcha covered. now, all we gotta...”

The Don pauses for far too long. You bite your lip, wondering what was wrong – as something _had_ to be wrong, for such a lengthy pause. You soon get your answer as the Don lets out another hearty chuckle, sending shivers up your spine.

“heh. ya didn’t mention that ya had mice.”

You brow furrows. You always cleaned the shop spotless, and to accuse the place of having a vermin problem was actually insulting to you.

“Um….I’m s-sorry?”

“mice. y’know. cute lil’ things, pretty shy. like to hide in places ya don’t always expect.”

You can’t help but jump at the hard rap on the surface of the counter above you, the Don’s laughter echoing from above.

“c’mon out lil’ mouse, i won’t eat ‘cha. not unless ya want me to, that is.”

Digging your fingernails hard into the palms of your hands, you do as he asks and crawl out from under the counter, keeping your eyes trained on your feet and floor beneath them as you stood up. You knew better than to refuse a mafia Don’s wishes, after all.

“there we go. boys, ya gettin’ sloppy – did ya even bother ta scan for other souls? i keep tellin’ ya, ya can’t jus’ trust ya eyes.”

“But boss, we-”

There’s an audible slap, making you flinch; you swore that if you dug your fingernails into your hands any harder that you’d start to draw blood. But one word stuck out for you – the mention of souls. That could only mean-

“ya what? practised real fuckin’ hard at being an idiot this morning, huh? ya lucky it’s me here, not ma brother – otherwise ya know he’d kill ya on the spot, right?”

“….yes boss.”

There’s a tense silence, and you desperately try to stop yourself from shaking; not that you were very successful in your endeavours. This was exactly what your routine existed for, after all – to avoid the mafia families as much as you could. And now, here you were, stood in front of a Don and his bodyguards, having been outed out of hiding from them. And worst of all, if your suspicions were correct, then this wasn’t an ordinary mafia your boss had decided to deal with.

There were two main mafia powers in the city of Ebott: the Stigma family, which dealt mainly in the drug and prostitution rings, as well as human trafficking – a group that even the most daring girls at the speakeasies did their best to avoid. And then there was the Osseous family, which preferred ownership of certain city sections, and the running of the vast majority of the speakeasies. And while this might sound mild in comparison to the Stigma, in your opinion they were far more dangerous, and judging from the body count left in their wake, you were more than right.

They were literal _monsters_ in every sense.

And that really was quite literal, given that most of the group was composed of living, breathing monsters; you’d read stories of a time when humans and monsters used to live peacefully with one another – but after a horrific war, the world had settled into the tense balance of families struggling for power, land and respect. And while there were other monster mafia families in the city, the Osseous family was by far the most powerful, lead by three terrifying skeleton monsters, infamously known for their sadistic natures and ruthless killing.

 

You….you didn’t want to die.

 

You jolt as you feel the sudden sensation of cool fingertips under your chin, softly nudging you to raise your head; you follow the motion, but keep your eyes low – you really didn’t want to confirm your fears.

“heh, well, ain’t ya jus’ a peach. what’s yer name, doll?”

You gulp, trying to get your voice to work around your paper-dry mouth.

“Y-y/n, sir.”

“pretty name. not quite as pretty as yer face, but m’certainly not complain’.”

Despite the terrified shaking in your limbs, you feel your cheeks burn red at the unexpected compliment, resulting in a deep chuckle from him as he noticed.

“...name’s red. there now, we both know each-other – so how’s a ‘bout ya look at me, eh?”

You shudder, instantly recognising the name, hating that your instincts had been completely on point in regards to suspecting the Osseous family’s involvement – he was pretty infamous, whispers on the street naming him as, ‘The Reaper’; the implications of such a name being pretty obvious, even without his skeletal visage.

Not daring to refuse his request, you finally raise your eyes to meet his – or rather, lack of, considering all he had were scorching red eye-lights in empty sockets.

He was a lot….bigger than you’d heard. Of course, all monsters were enormous beings, you knew that much, but to be up close and personal with one was frankly terrifying. You even had to crane your neck up to meet his gaze, which made his smile stretch all the wider; something which made your muscles tense beyond your control, considering the shocking sharpness of his teeth – something you could liken to a shark’s, aside from the fact that one of his fangs had been replaced by a false gold tooth. Something in the back of your mind wondered who his tailor must be; someone who was obviously very talented, considering the quality of the red and black suit he wore on his gargantuan frame, accompanied by gleaming spats and a black fedora.

“there ya go – nice ta make yer acquaintance, y/n.”

You blink, not expecting the manners; you answer back on reflex, your brain putting very little thought into the learned words that fell from your lips.

“Nice to meet you too.”

Your eyes widen as you realise that could be taken as disrespectful, and you start to stutter out the word ‘sir’ - only for the hand which still held you chin in place to quickly place a finger over your lips.

“pfft, don’t cha worry yer pretty lil’ head ‘bout it – kinda nice not havin’ a stupid honorific tied ta my name. matter of fact, how ‘bout cha make it a habit of callin’ me red, eh?”

You balk, really not expecting this turn of events, but make to nod your head anyway – not that you could move all that much thanks to his hold, but given the spreading grin on his features he got the message. A grin that suddenly falls when one of his goons lets out an audible cough.

“Boss, we’ve gotta get this show on the road, or-”

“yeah yeah, i know, shut yer fuckin’ trap.”

His eye-lights flickered back down to you, a strangely sweet smile crossing his features before he lets out a clearly regretful sigh, finally releasing you and stepping away, strolling back towards your boss as you attempted to calm yourself down.

“right gramps, let’s get ta business, shall we?”

“...oh! Oh, of course. So it’s a 10% of profits at the end of each week, and sanctuary to-”

“nah. forget ‘bout the stupid profit – we’ll be good as long as ya just give me ‘n the boys a place if we need it, and...”

He looks around for a moment, before his burning eye-lights land on the small bakery section, his grin widening.

“...and lunch whenever we want. sound good to ya, gramps?”

You boss mutters out hurried thank-yous, quickly signing the papers handed to him; Red’s eye-lights hovered back over to you whilst he did so, his expression clearly contemplative.

But soon, your boss was finished with the papers, and it was time for the mobsters to leave – or at least, they were supposed to, but Red had other ideas.

While his men stood in clear discomfort by the door, eager to vacate, Red took his sweet time, almost waltzing back towards you; before he gently took up your hand and brought it to his mouth in a soft pseudo kiss.

“be seein’ ya, beautiful. and….heh, i know i ain’t the most attractive of monsters, but….”

He coughs slightly, and your mind freezes in mute surprise as a blush spreads across his cheekbones.

“...woulda consider goin’ out with me at some point? and nah, don’t think this is gonna interfere with yer’ bosses’ deal if ya say no. i’m a better monster than that, even if i don’t look it, heh. So jus’….jus’ think ‘bout it.”

With that, he quickly tipped his fedora in farewell, and was out the door without another word, his men following just as quickly after him.

 

~

 

Of course, you should have realised that that wouldn’t be the end of it, especially with that kind of exit.

You’d never been propositioned by anyone before, and the fact that your first taste of ‘interest’ had to be from a mafia Don made you feel faintly sick. But aside from that, you had to admit that Red himself wasn’t nearly as….bad as the stories made him out to be.

Of course, you didn’t doubt for a moment that the stories about brutal killings weren’t the truth (that was a given with any mafia in Ebott, after all) – but the stories about him being a ruthless, cold, sadistic being? The more interactions you had with him, the more those stories seemed to be nothing but twisted fairy tales.

It began with flowers.

Every morning, precisely 5 minutes before you were scheduled to leave for work, a bouquet of flowers would arrive – anything from gorgeous, deeply red roses to delicately curved sweet-peas. It got to the point that your small apartment was so perfumed you could hardly stand it, and your clothes were deliciously scented no matter how much you washed them (not that you exactly complained about that last part). Luckily for you, Red seemed to drop in almost every day for lunch ( _“yer bakery is the best this side of town”_ ), so with a quick, polite word, the flower deliver ceased.

 

And was quickly replaced with other presents.

 

Anything from chocolates, to things that you needed for your day-to-day living (Red had uncanny hearing apparently, as he always seemed to catch you muttering under your breath whenever you had to make shopping lists) – and, of course, the presents that finally convinced you that he really wasn’t a bad guy at all.

He wrote you letters.

Sometimes it would be simple little notes, mentioning how nice it was chatting with you while he and his goons ate their lunch at the shop (considering it was everyday, you were pretty sure that his men were pretty darn sick of sandwiches and confectionery, as nice as they were) – others made you blush like a schoolgirl; you would had never considered a monster like him to be good at romantic prose, but his sweet, sensual letters more than proved you wrong.

Initially, you simply assumed that he hadn’t written them at all, and had employed someone to do so for him – but he seemed to instantly pick up on your dubious behaviour.

 

Which is when the romantic poetry in person started.

 

Instead of going straight to his usual request of a fresh ham sandwich ( _“heavy on the mustard, doll”_ ), he would lean across the desk, looking deep into your eyes as he improvised. Some of his prose was a little cringy at times (which is when you usually broke out into uncontrollable giggles – not that he seemed to mind that fact, actually admitting that he loved to make you laugh), but when he got it spot on you had to fight back the urge to fan your cheeks, often having to take a moment to go splash your face in the aftermath.

But oddly, not once during his courtship had he asked you to go out with him again – apparently he’d been quite true to his word when he asked you to ‘think about it’; a fact that once again surprised you and only further convinced you that he wasn’t quite the monster people painted him out to be.

Sadly, the glaring problem that he was a mafia Don still remained. Frankly, it terrified you – sure, you’d come accustomed to seeing members of the Osseous family frequenting the shop, but it didn’t stop your fears, oh no; you were just waiting for the day that one of those members would come stumbling in, covered in blood, and begging for assistance.

Truthfully, you were torn – you had admittedly started to develop….feelings for the skeleton monster despite your misgivings, but….you were still _terrified_. No, there was only one thing for it – you needed to talk to him, before things progressed further.

 

~

 

“heya beautiful.”

You look up in slight surprise, not expecting Red to be here this early – at least 30 minutes early, to be exact.

“You’re here early.”

“i am. s’that a problem?”

“Not exactly – but the bread’s still a little too hot to make sandwiches.”

“well, guess that jus’ means i get ta distract you from work jus’ that lil’ bit longer.”

He grins down at you while you roll your eyes – you felt safe enough with him to show sarcasm at this point, something he seemed to take great joy in.

“Well, think again, I’ve….”

You pause, realising that this would actually be the perfect time to have that little ‘talk’ with him – you had very little to do around the shop at the moment, and the boss was already watching the front desk.

“...Red, can I...can I talk with you for a moment?”

He blinks, clearly not expecting the question, before his grin widens and he chuckles under his breath.

“well, sure ya can. i’m all non-existent ears, sweetheart.”

You giggle despite yourself, before quickly straightening your expression – not that it did much good, as Red was already the embodiment of smug satisfaction.

“Glad that you are. Just….um. All of your….affections are very flattering.”

He raises a brow bone, eye-lights slightly wary.

“And I won’t say that I don’t….I won’t say that I don’t enjoy them.”

“...but?”

“...but I just….I’ve had really bad experiences with….with another mafia. I wasn’t involved myself, but my brother was….and one day while I was out, he….he made a mistake, a deal went sour. And when I came back….my family was gone. Dead. Just like that.”

Red visibly winced, his face the picture of a grimace.

“So I’m just….I’m just _scared_. I don’t...”

You sigh, your shoulders tight as you look away from his piercing gaze.

“...I don’t want to lose another person that I care about. I don’t….I don’t want to get hurt again, I’m sorry.”

You gasp slightly as you feel his fingertips under your chin, pulling your face and gaze back towards him, so reminiscent of the first time you met it sends your heart racing.

“...now, ya listen’ ta me, ok, doll? that ain’t gonna happen with me. ya see these goons? i don’t need ‘em. they’re jus’ there fer show. pretty sure that ya know i’m known as ‘the reaper’ - stupid fuckin’ name, but i won’t say it ain’t accurate. there’s a reason why i’m the guy that gets sent ta….gah, please, sweetheart, jus’ trust me when I say that there’s no chance in hell that i’m gonna get hurt anytime soon. and i’m not gonna let you get hurt either, ‘kay?”

You sigh, desperately resisting the urge to lean into his touch.

“There’s bound to be a time when things go sour, Red. That’s the way the mafia works, after all – I know first hand, remember? And what happens then? Either I get killed for being involved with you, or I get to live the rest of my life without-”

You cut yourself off, automatically jerking yourself away from his hold. For a moment, the two of you are silent, before he lets out a long, heaving exhale.

“...what ‘bout if i offered ya protection? i mean, not that i….”

He starts to laugh, catching you slightly off guard; you frown, not understanding the sudden humour.

“pfft, sorry, s’really not funny. jus’ that i’ve already placed ya under protection, and i’m stood here like a fuckin’ idiot askin’ yer permission.”

“….you what?!”

He winces, instantly sobering up at your shocked indignance.

“You’ve had me watched?! For how long?!”

“….ya don’t wanna know the answer ta that.”

You groan, pinching the bridge of your nose while he rubbed the back of his head, fedora slipping slightly out of place as he chuckled nervously.

“Do you realise what an invasion of privacy that is?”

“...yeah. but….i jus’ wanted ya ta be safe, sweetheart.”

You let out another groan, though some part of you actually feels pretty pleased that he cared enough to do such a thing – that said, it would have been nice to know.

“let me make it up ta ya, beautiful – please?”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

He shifted slightly, his expression actually nervous, something that catches you off guard; you’d seen him bashful, but this was nearing the kind of jitters that you yourself experienced around him.

“...let me come over n’ make ya dinner.”

“Wait...what? _Make_ me dinner? As in….cook for me?”

He nods, actual sweat gathering at his brow at your words.

“...you can...you can _cook_?”

He narrows his sockets at this, dipping his face lower to yours.

“s’that a challenge, sweetheart?”

“I...I….maybe? Honestly, I’ve never been cooked for before, but….uh, my apartment is really small, so I’m not sure I’d fit more than two people-”

“what? doll, i ain’t bringin’ anyone else with me. what, ya think i’d want those dolts breathin’ down my neck? ‘sides, i’m cookin’ fer us, not those fuckin’ idiots.”

“I don’t know, Donny can be pretty smart when he wants to be.”

“emphasis on ‘wants’….but, uh, what do ya-”

“Yes. I, um, mean...yes. That’d be….real nice.”

For a moment, he simply blinks, clearly not expecting your acceptance – and instead of his trademark, sly grin making a reappearance, an odd, slightly wonky shy smile takes up residence on his features, disbelieving chuckles escaping him.

“well….heh. looks like i’m gonna have ta go get some...things, then.”

With that, he begins to turn on his heel to leave, before you suddenly reach out and grip his sleeve, instantly halting his movements as he looks down at you in shock, blush dusting his cheeks.

“I...did you still want your usual order?”

There’s a momentary pause, before he lets out a deep, rolling laugh, swiftly turning back to you and grabbing the hand holding onto his sleeve, bringing it up to his teeth and softly kissing it.

“sweetheart, did ya forget? i’m the one who’s treatin’ ya today – is 7 good fer ya?”

“...yes, that’ll be perfect.”

With another grin and another kiss to the back of your hand, he’s out the door, leaving his men to hurriedly scamper after him, not expecting the sudden departure.

You heave out a sigh, leaning back against the wall with a slightly stupefied expression.

 

That….that certainly wasn’t how you envisioned the conversation going.

 

~

 

You jolt and squeak at the sudden tapping on your door, almost knocking over the glass of water you’d been attempting to consume in your nervousness (it hadn’t gone well – your hands were shaking too much, so holding the glass proved to be nearly impossible). Gulping, you stand, fluffing your hair one final time before you walk over to the door and open it, revealing Red in all his suited glory, bouquet of freshly cut red roses held out to you, a bag of groceries hanging in his other hand. Taking the beautiful flowers from him and pausing for a moment to inhale their heavenly sweetness, you giggle softly, smiling up at him.

“And here’s me thinking that I’d just about got the smell of flowers out of my apartment….come in.”

He chuckles nervously, ducking his head through the door-frame – however, the ceiling of your apartment is so low that he has to take off his fedora in order to save it from being crushed.

“ah, d’ya...have somewhere i can hang this?”

“...oh! Oh yeah, sure-”

You gesture wildly to the hat stand in the corner, desperately searching for something suitable to put the flowers in – you really didn’t want to leave them to wilt. Eventually, you successfully find a vase to place them in, just in time to witness Red without a jacket for the first time, rolling up his shirt-sleeves absent-mindedly as he looked with some concern at the contents of the bag he’d brought with him.

You manage to choke out a cough, bringing his gaze back to meet yours; before he openly grinned as he noticed how flustered you were at seeing his suddenly casual attire (you’d made sure to wear one of your best dresses, after all).

“I, uh….is there anything wrong? Y-you look worried.”

“heh. nah, was jus’ hopin’ that i picked out somethin’ that ya like.”

Without further ado, he brought the bag up to your kitchen counter and started to lay out the ingredients; and it didn’t take too long to work out what he was going to cook.

“...arrabiata?”

His head whips to you, his expression surprised intrigue.

“ya...ya like it?”

“Yeah, it’s one of my favourite pasta dishes, actually.”

He winced slightly at that, chuckling nervously.

“well, let’s hope that i can do it sum justice.”

“Don’t worry too much about it – I mean….just the fact that you’re bothering to do this is...really nice.”

You gulp slightly, turning your gaze away for just a moment, before something occurred to you.

“Would you….would you like something to drink?”

He snorted slightly at that, rolling his eye-lights and reaching inside the bag to reveal an intricate glass bottle containing a liquid that glowed faintly in the dimmed light of your apartment.

“...oh my god, is that monster alcohol?”

His grin visibly widens, and he starts to dig through your rather bare cupboards for glasses.

“But….but this is _prohibited_!”

“perks of havin’ a monster don cookin’ fer ya, doll. i know the guy who makes this personally – don’t worry, it’s not too strong. jus’ some nice magic effects.”

“Like what?”

He chuckles again, clearly enjoying the mixture of suspicion and mute fascination in your tone.

“nothin’ sinister, don’t cha worry. s’mostly jus’ relaxin’ - but with humans it does this pretty lil’ thing ta ya skin.”

Narrowing your eyes at him slightly, you turn your attention to the glass he’d handed you, looking down into the hazy, luminescent liquid.

“...it’s really pretty. What’s it called?”

“echoflower wine. made sure ta pick sumthin’ gentle fer ya….but i also thought ya would enjoy the magic, y’know? sorry if i-”

“No, no! It’s….it’s really nice of you to think of me like that.”

“heh, i got some serious makin’ up ta do, sweetheart.”

You mutter softly under your breath as you bring the glass up to your lips, inhaling the liquid’s scent – truthfully, you’d already forgiven him, but you weren’t about to let him know that just yet. The echoflower wine smelt beautiful – sweet and heady, a strange marriage between fresh lemonade and aged red wine. The taste however is nothing short of ‘magical’; the taste almost dances on your tongue, reminding you vaguely of passion-fruit, with distinctly floral notes.

“Oh, that’s so lovely. Thank you!”

“heh, y’ain’t seen the best of it – look at yer skin.”

You look down at you arm and gasp; your skin almost glowed, the surface catching in the light.

“That’s...honestly incredible.”

Sans hummed in agreement, eyeing you with a nothing short than a smouldering gaze as he takes a swig of his own drink; leaving you to exhale in slight astonishment when he too seems to shimmer. He snorts slightly at your reaction, beginning to chop ingredients with a precision you honestly didn’t expect, given his lumbering size.

“yeah, i know, i know, i look like a glowin’ pansy.”

“No, I was just...thinking how lovely it looked, actually.”

His movements stop at that, sockets going wide for a moment, before he reaches out hesitantly and cups the side of your face, his thumb rubbing softly at the surface of your cheek.

“...and yer look beautiful. ya always do.”

Your face flushes, the silence stretching as the two of you simply stare at each-other, the only movement in the room being his hand, still moving softly against your cheek. It suddenly struck you that you’d never really been alone with him, having always interacted in the shop before now. Yet here you were, _quite_ alone with him, the heat building between the two of you by the second.

A heat which quickly became a crescendo as he dipped his head, planting the softest of kisses on your lips – a kiss that ended far too soon as he quickly drew back from you, shaking his head.

“m’sorry, don’t know what came over me – m’not here fer that, i-”

His words are quickly halted as you grab the front of his shirt and yank him back down to you, deepening the light kiss you’d had a taste of. He freezes for a moment, before melting under your touch, a rumbling groan leaving him as his hands drifted to your waist, lifting you up and placing you on the counter – you sighed happily at the extra contact, wrapping your legs around his hips; or at least trying to, but he halts your actions by gripping your thighs tight, breaking the kiss once more to look down at you seriously.

“sweetheart….i gotta know what yer thinkin’, m’sorry – i don’t want...ta take this any further without knowin’ how ya feel. s’not right.”

You blink, yet again surprised by his unexpected manners – manners which he only seemed to show you, given the amount of swearing he used whenever speaking to anyone else.

“I...ok, I’m not going to deny that it still scares me, with the mafia. But...I’ve never felt like this towards anyone. I didn’t realise how bad it was until you kissed me, so I...maybe got a little ahead of myself, I’m sorry.”

“doll, ya got nothin’ ta apologise fer, trust me. so…did ya w-wanna continue? i mean, i still gotta make ya dinner, bu-”

You interrupt him once again by yanking on the front of his shirt, breaking his hold on your thighs and wrapping them securely around his hips, pressing your lips to his fangs.

A low, deep growl leaves him as his hands travel up to your hips, grasping at the flesh there to yank you closer, his fangs nibbling at your lips, his tongue lapping at the tiny wounds left by his ministrations. You groan, licking at his tongue with gentle hesitance – a hesitance which is soon forgotten when his tongue curls around yours, exploring the inside of your mouth as his phalanges palmed at your ass.

Desperately wanting to be closer still, you grind your body against his, a soft, wanting whine escaping you. Red broke the kiss with a shudder that ran through his entire body, his eye-lights burning in his sockets as he stared down at you, his expression so warm and…loving, your own body shivers in response. Your mind almost feels hazy as he reaches up to cup your face once again, a small smile playing on his features.

“...yer so beautiful, y/n. i gotta ask ya – would ya….could ya be mine? i jus’….i don’t wanna ever let go of ya, sweetheart.”

You gulp, eyes wide as a furious blush floods your cheeks. He waits patiently for you to settle yourself, tenderly stroking your cheek and looking at you as if you were truly precious.

“I...I think that I would love that, Red. But we-”

“i know. some things have gotta change. and believe me, they will, as long as i have ya with me.”

He presses his forehead to yours, letting out a shaky sigh.

“...i adored ya the moment i saw ya, y’know. even though ya were so scared – i jus’ knew that I needed ya. knew that i wanted ta make ya happy, ta make ya laugh. and i promise, sweetheart, i’ll do all i can ta make ya feel safe again.”

You blink back tears, snuggling your face against his, your breath hitching.

“...I feel safe with you, Red. Please….please can we continue?”

He chuckles at that, pressing soft kisses to the side of your neck.

“yer really wanna continue this in the kitchen?”

“...well, I guess I do have a bed, technically. But it’s also the sofa, so I hope that’s ok.”

He growled under his breath, muttering about getting you out of this ‘shitty shoebox’ as he grasps your thighs and promptly lifts you from the counter-top, carrying you over to the couch/bed. You gasp lightly as he sets you down, kneeling at your feet – where he lifts your leg in a manner as if he was expecting you to break, removing your shoes with soft kisses to your lower legs and ankles, all while keeping solid, unbreaking eye-contact.

You shudder as those soft kisses started to progress up your legs, lingering on the inside of your thighs, his phalanges trailing up and under your skirt to palm at your hips, dragging you closer to him.

“gods….yer so soft, doll.”

You moan under your breath as his kisses come a little too close to your panty-line – he instantly freezes, looking up at you for confirmation. You gulp, looking away; but he can see that you certainly aren’t saying no. Something which is quickly confirmed as he pulls your underwear aside, trailing a long, slow lick up your slit.

You let out an aching keen at the sensation, your hips jerking in his hold; he growls under his breath, dragging you closer and eating you out like a man starved, his tongue delving deep and lingering in places you’d never been able to reach by yourself.

You head falls back against the couch cushions as he continues the achingly slow yet sweet pace, letting out soft groans as he did so, as if truly enjoying your taste. Your fingers dig into the cushions around you in desperation, mewls of pleasure falling from your lips as his tongue swirls around your clit.

“R-Red...”

He pauses, looking up at you with a strangely dazed expression, almost as if he were drunk.

“sweetheart?”

“I...please, I need...I need more of you.”

You flush at having to deliver such a line, but it doesn’t seem to faze him; in fact, given how his grin suddenly stretched into his usual smug expression, it pleased him greatly.

“’course. anythin’ ya want, beautiful.”

With that, his phalanges gently shimmed your dress up and over your head, leaving you in nothing but your underwear; he pauses for a moment, sucking in a shaking breath, his eye-lights forming tiny hearts in his sockets.

“fuck, sweetheart….yer so perfect, y’know that? can’t believe….can’t believe that you want to be mine.”

You giggle slightly breathlessly, standing up and starting to unbutton his shirt, a motion that makes him freeze and blush profusely.

“Well, you better start believing it. Now, are you going to leave me alone like this, or…?”

He seems to get the unsubtle memo, all but ripping his shirt off, leaving you to softly gape at his massive ribcage; he truly wasn’t even comparable to a human skeleton. The bones of his ribcage were thick, strong – you ran your fingers softly over their surface, Red shuddering slightly at the movement.

“yer….yer not put of by it, right?”

You look up in surprise.

“By what?”

“heh, well, i’m jus’ kinda…..all bones, right? i mean-”

“No. I like you. I like you….just like this.”

You gently kiss the bones your fingertips still ghosted over, looking up at him with a smile. A smile which he quickly returns, hurriedly unbuttoning his trousers, allowing the material to fall to the ground, leaving him in his boxer-briefs.

For a moment, you both simply stare at each-other, breathing hard; he makes the first movement, gently reaching around your back and unclipping your bra – you shrug it off your shoulders, keeping as much eye-contact with him as you dared, before squirming out of your now soaked underwear. His eye-lights travel down your body, phalanges reaching out to ghost over your waist, as if he was afraid to touch you.

“so...so fuckin’ beautiful.”

You flush, looking away – something he quickly stops, his hand reaching up to cup your cheek, turning your face back towards him.

“heh, when are ya gonna learn – i like ya lookin’ at me, doll. i love seein’ ya expressions. i love seein’ what i do to ya.”

Tenderly running his phalanges through your hair, he smiles, dipping his head to kiss your still flushed cheek. Gulping, you reach out, playing with the waist-band of his boxers; he chuckles deep and low under his breath, fangs nipping at the side of your neck.

“impatient, y/n?”

“S-shut up.”

He snorts, his laughter tickling against your neck as he reaches down, pulling the material off his hip-bones, revealing his enormous, throbbing erection.

With some hesitance you reach out, stroking your fingers along the slightly slick tip, eliciting a small shudder from him. Smirking a little, you run your hand down his length with far more confidence, squeezing your hand around his thickness as best you could. He growls softly, bucking his hips into your hand, baring his fangs down at you as he fought to control himself.

Control which quickly you break when you duck your head to lick his tip, swirling your tongue around it.

Snarling in the back of his throat, he quickly scoops you up, foregoing the couch in favour of the wall, which was admittedly much closer. Letting out a huffing breath he opens your legs wider, lining himself up with your entrance, his burning eye-lights travelling to your face to take in your expression.

Obviously he found something that he liked, as in the next moment he started to push into you; and even with how wet you were, you find yourself struggling with his size.

“Oh...oh _fuck_! You’re so…big...”

“heh...think that’s the first time i’ve ever heard ya swear, doll.”

“S-shut up...”

He huffs out a chuckle, slowly rolling his hips into yours, pressing into you inch by inch; it wasn’t even the fact that he was long in length, but how incredibly thick he was, just. Filling. You. Up.

“s-shit...sweetheart...yer...yer takin’ all of me...so...so _tight_...”

Suddenly, it’s almost as if something gives within you; perhaps your muscles relaxed sufficiently, but all of a sudden Red had bottomed out inside you, leaving both of you gasping at how deep he’d suddenly gone, hitting every possible crevice within you.

You keened, your hips jerking forward in reflex to the extreme feeling, eyes rolling back in pure ecstasy; you’d never felt so perfectly full before, never had something inside you that hit your cervix so deliciously-

“fuuck….damn, ya….geez, what i’d give fer a camera right now.”

Your gaze snaps back to his, eyes narrowing, even if your body paid no attention to your obvious chagrin, continuing to tense and spasm around his length almost gleefully.

“Don’t...even...think about it.”

“pfft, don’tcha worry, y/n-”

He draws his enormous length out of you inch by inch, before plunging back into you at an equally slow and calculated pace, clearly drinking in every shift of your expression.

“-who needs a camera when i can jus’ see the same sight over n’ over, eh?”

“How modest...of you.”

He chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to your lips, before digging his phalanges a little deeper into the surface of your hips.

“yer ready fer me, sweetheart?”

“More than.”

Letting out a soft moan at your words, he draws out of you once again; but instead of continuing the slow, languid pace, he starts to all but rut into you. You back arches at the feeling of your walls being stretched over and over, his tip smacking against your cervix, and the feeling of his phalanges digging harder into your flesh as he started to lose that perfect control.

You dig your heels unconsciously into his back, your body seeking that feeling of being hit deeper as your lower stomach started to tighten, your senses pitching; you were reaching your peak.

The whine that leaves you when he suddenly stops is nothing short of embarrassing, but you were too far gone to care.

“oh, sorry ‘bout that – were ya about ta cum?”

You whine louder, grinding your hips to find some sort of friction.

“heh….so needy.”

“ _P-please_...”

“oh, she speaks. what is it, doll?”

“...i want to... _c-cum_ , please.”

He almost purrs at your words, his cock twitching inside you, rubbing at a place that made you see stars.

“...so...fuckin’ cute. remind me ta make ya beg fer it in the future, yeah?”

Before you can even protest such a thing, his pace picks up to something almost blistering in it’s ferocity, grunts and growls leaving him as he gave into the sensations your pussy gave him; you scream, suddenly not caring about what your neighbours thought, clutching at whatever you could reach of him as your body searched for some kind of purchase.

Soon his pace became sloppy, his teeth grinding in an effort to stretch himself out; something which you have no patience for. Your body was getting tighter and tighter, needing more, needing-

“Please, please _Red_ , fill me up-”

He gasps in a shocked, shuddering breath at your words, sockets wide – before his hips jerked hard against yours, smacking your insides so hard your vision goes white, the taught spring inside you finally releasing as you cum harder than you ever have in your life; and Red joined you, his breath hitching as rope after rope of hot cum spills within you, already dripping out of you and landing with an obscene sound on your apartment flooring.

For a long while, you simply stare at each-other in silence, taking in heaving, gasping breaths; your thighs eventually start to shake as your body becomes oversensitive, an instinctive whine leaving you at the feeling – he gulps, carefully withdrawing himself from you, before carrying you just as carefully back over to the couch, setting you down with a gentle kiss to the top of your head, flopping down next to you with an exhausted gasp.

You place your head on his chest without thought, a satisfied sigh leaving you as you snuggled your cheek into him. A rumbling purr leaves him in reply, and you can feel him pressing more kisses to the top of your head.

“when...when did ya want dinner, beautiful?”

“Goodness, you don’t need to think about that – I think I have some leftovers-”

“nope. no way. not fuckin’ happenin’.”

“What? Why not?”

“i promised yer a dinner, so i’m gonna make yer a dinner.”

“...but we just-”

“don’t matter. i’m a man of my word, doll – remember when i said i was gonna make ya happy?”

“...you’ve already made me happy, believe me. And...and it goes both ways, y’know? If...if we’re really going to be together, I want to make you happy, too.”

There’s a short pause before he starts to laugh, his body shaking.

“pfft, yer so fuckin’ perfect, y’know that? i mean….jus’ bein’ with ya...that’s more than enough fer me. jus’ havin’ ya close makes me happier than i’ve ever been, y/n.”

You flush, softly elbowing his side.

“...stupid. Why are you always so damn smooth?”

His laughter continues at that, leaving you to grumble softly.

“Ok, ok….so how about a compromise? You can still make dinner, just...just rest with me for a while, ok?”

A soft, contented noise of approval leaves him, his phalanges reaching up to massage your scalp.

 

“more than happy ta oblige, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come have a natter with me on Tumblr - I'm so lonely :( Plus, I'm always happy for writing/drawing distractions regarding my main fic! :D Which I should be working on! :D....anyways, come say hi :p https://crusnikroxas.tumblr.com/


	8. La Première

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bara!Undertale Sans  
> Last part of the first prize from the raffle for the lovely @Malenchka! :3  
> I'm not all that well at the moment, so I'm sorry that it's a little shorter than usual T-T  
> Warning: Reader somehow turned out a lil' bit dom in this. Just a little bit. ;)

“ _ah, sorry sweetheart, i’m kinda busy today.’_

 

“ _i’ll be working late again tonight, sorry.”_

 

“ _i just can’t today, m’sorry.”_

 

“ _...sorry, y/n.”_

 

Your interactions with your boyfriend Sans had been going on like this for around three weeks now. Excuse after excuse – the only interactions with him you’d had were over the phone.

And the worst thing was that you knew _exactly_ why.

The last time you’d seen him you’d been hanging out on the couch like always, just chilling and screaming at a particularly stupid movie on Netflix. You’d sneakily attempted to move a little closer than usual, hoping for a snuggle session; something which Sans had always seemed edgy about, but you just had a desperation to be _closer_ ….

...before you accidentally touched his neck.

You hadn’t meant to – the top of your head had simply trailed across it as you were struggling to get yourself properly situated; you should have guessed that it wouldn’t be an easy feat, given his size.

But that small touch was all it took – before you knew it, you’d been promptly shoved to the side, and Sans had quickly retreated, spouting some bullshit about suddenly being exhausted, leaving you alone on the couch, completely nonplussed.

_And now, you were fed up._

If he was worried about how you’d feel about him finding you…. _disgusting_ , well, sure, you were going to feel like utter crap, but at least you’d know. Anything was better than this obvious evasion bullcrap of his.

So you hatched a devious plan – a plan which his brother had helped you with, naturally (Papyrus had freaked out pretty bad after not seeing you for a week – but was endlessly thankful to find out you didn’t hate him). He’d hidden you at their house until he was completely sure that Sans was around (yes, you’d sat yourself in a cupboard for a solid 4 hours, you weren’t exactly proud of it, but desperate times called for desperate measures); before leaving to go to Undyne’s for the weekend, texting you as he left ( _GOOD LUCK, TINY HUMAN! I BELIEVE IN YOU!_ )

The trap was set. Now all you had to do was complete it, and _not_ fuck up.

Slowly you slunk out of your kitchen cupboard prison, quietly stretching your arching limbs and sighing in relief when you heard that the TV was on – that meant he probably wouldn’t hear your approach, an integral part to the plan; you didn’t want him teleporting off somewhere, so you needed to make sure you had some kind of hold on him. That way, he wouldn’t be able to simply disappear without carrying you along.

Gathering your grit, you sneaked your way across the carpet to the living room, keeping as low as you could, just in case he saw your reflection in the TV screen. Soon, you were safely behind the couch, an oblivious Sans giggling at something on the TV above you.

Before he could so much as catch his breath after his laughter, you leapt up from your hiding place, hooking your arms around his neck as hard as you could, grasping onto your arms for added grip.

He gasped raggedly at the contact – and the next thing you knew, your body had started to float up off the ground; you growled under your breath, gripping harder to ensure continued contact, quite offended that he’d have the nerve to use magic on you.

“Stop it with the floating crap, Sans!”

You immediately drop back against the back of the couch as Sans continues to gasp in alarm, now realising who it was who had openly attacked him; you purposely squeezed a little tighter. If he was that disgusted by your touch, by _god_ , you were going to make him suffer for it.

“Right. Now, here’s how it’s gonna go down-”

“stars, y/n, you scared the soul outta me!”

“Shhh! You’ve been ghosting me for three weeks, and now, you’re going to tell me _why_ , and I’m not letting go until you do!”

Sans groans softly at that, before quickly standing up in an effort to catch you off guard and shake you off; which doesn’t work in the least, only making you hang on all the tighter as your kicking feet swing in the air.

“I told you, I’m not letting go! Now, sit the _fuck_ back down and talk to me!”

He outright growled at that, but did as you asked, plonking himself back down on the couch with an irritated huff, giving you the opportunity to scramble over the back of the couch at last and wrap your body around his; something which you almost immediately regret when he shudders and tenses up under your touch.

“….do you hate me that much, Sans? Am I….that _disgusting_ to you?”

 

You’re met with silence, before he heaves out a heavy sigh.

 

“...no, y/n, sweetheart, it’s not like that. _s_ _hit_ , i should have realised that’s what you’d think...”

“...well, do you just want to end this thing we have, then? Is that why you-”

“no! stars, no. i….ok, no good way to come out with this….but first, would you...can you l-let go of me?”

“….are you just going to run away if I do?”

“i promise you, sweetheart, i won’t.”

You grumble slightly, but finally allow yourself to let go – Sans was always a man of his word. Slowly you clamber off his back, landing with a soft ‘oof’ next to him on the couch; he meanwhile seems to sigh with relief, making your metaphorical hackles raise in response.

“So. Explain. Because you seem pretty damn pleased that I’m not touching you right now.”

He squirmed in his seat, painful guilt spreading across his features.

“i don’t...hate you. or find you disgusting….heh, quite the opposite, in fact. but….oh man, this is gonna sound so stupid. i’ve never….i’ve never been with a human before. you’re just so...so _tiny_ , and it’s been so long since someone’s hugged me like that, and i just don’t know how to deal with it-”

“Wait. So what you’re saying is….that you’re basically touch-starved? And worried that you’re going to hurt me?”

He hurriedly nods, gulping, eye-lights flickering down to examine the carpet.

“pretty stupid, right?”

“...no, not at all. I mean….I get it, if that’s what you’re worried about. But Sans...Sans, look at me.”

He does, his expression desperate, obviously expecting the worst; carefully, keeping eye-contact with him all the while, you climb up and into his lap, before slowly reaching up and cupping his face – he shudders delicately under your touch, his expression growing increasingly anxious.

“Hey, it’s ok. You’re safe….just relax into it, ok? It’s ok to just….enjoy it. I’m not going anywhere.”

His sockets widen slightly at your words, before he heaves out a heavy sigh, taking a moment to adjust, smile stretching a little wider as you gently rubbed at his cheeks with your thumbs.

“See? I’m not breaking or anything.”

“…but i’m not touching you.”

“You can, if you like.”

He hesitates for a brief second, before reaching up and placing his hands on your waist; now it was your turn to shudder slightly under his touch – the sensation of his enormous hands squeezing the flesh of your stomach was utterly _delicious_.

“am i hurting you?”

“Oh no, far from it. I was just thinking...how nice it feels.”

The corners of his smile lift at that, his movements on your waist growing a little more confident, phalanges prodding and stroking at the flesh curiously; how you ached to have those hands under your shirt.

Edging your body just a touch closer, you tip your head up and confidently kiss him; for a moment, his body freezes up, before he moans, deep and low, opening his mouth and licking your lips – a heated shiver runs up and down your spine as you open your mouth, lapping at his tongue as best you could, inwardly day-dreaming about how amazing such a tongue would feel just a little lower.

Eventually, you’re the one to break the kiss, smiling up at him reassuringly as he exhaled as if he’d been running a race, chest heaving, a spattering of blush across his cheekbones. It was a good thing; it told you that he was enjoying what you were doing. There wasn’t a hint of revulsion in his expression, only a sweet, worried hesitance.

Slowly, you trailed your hands down to his neck; his breathing hitches, a soft moan escaping him, his sockets fluttering shut – you grin in response, continuing to trail your fingers ever so softly over his vertebrae.

“Is that….nice?”

He shivers at your slightly lowered tone, frantically nodding.

“y-yeah. sweetheart, are you sure-”

“You’re not hurting me, not even a little. In fact...”

Your hands leave his neck briefly, resulting in a gentle whine of complaint from him; which quickly changes to a choked inhale, his sockets shooting open in shock as you lift up your shirt, slowly dragging his hands up to your ribcage.

“...I think you can touch me more. I want you to.”

“i...i...”

His eye-lights shake and dilate in his sockets, his phalanges warily grazing against your flesh, feeling the bones beneath.

“...y/n...you’re so... _tiny_.”

“Pfft. Maybe by monster standards.”

“heh, i mean, your ribcage is just...”

You chuckled, hands drifting to his chest, fingers trailing over the bones beneath his shirt.

“Well, compared to yours, I suppose you’re right.”

He’d gone completely still at your gentle, stroking touch, sockets wide, before a nervous, shaking laugh escapes him.

“heh, y/n, t-that’s kind of a s-sensitive-”

He gasps, his back arching as you experimentally dig your fingernails into what bones you could reach through his shirt.

“ _h-holy shit_ -”

“Too much?”

A shuddering, more than pleased moan is all you receive; grinning a little wider, you quickly flip up his shirt, fingers seeking his ribs – you blink in shocked surprise as you realise he really wasn’t kidding about you being ‘tiny’; you just about manage to grab a hold of one of his floating ribs, your hand barely closing around the thick bone.

Sans’ socket flared with magic, a mewl erupting from him as you stroked the slightly rough texture of his floating rib. Feeling ever more confident, you lean your body forward, licking the side of his neck, grinding your hips into him; his hands tightened deliciously on your body, thumbs rubbing the undersides of your breasts as his movements became evermore desperate.

“ _y-y-y/n_ -!”

You hummed softly in answer, stopping for a moment in your ministrations to look up at him teasingly.

“You ok?”

“m-mm...”

“Want me to keep….going? Or is this too fast?”

He ground his teeth as he thought it over, eye-lights flickering as he read your expressions.

“i...sweetheart, i’d love to, but-”

“Oh, well, if you’d love to~”

You purposely scraped your fingernails along his rib; his mouth opens in a silent scream, phalanges digging down hard into your flesh subconsciously – you wondered if he realised how close his thumbs were to your breasts, as surely he must have noticed your squirming as you relished under the harder touch.

“n-no, _wait_!”

You immediately stop, not wanting to make him panic.

“What’s up?”

“i...i….i’m gonna be too big for...y-you.”

You raise a singular brow at that.

“You mean your dick?”

He flushed, socket widening at your brass statement.

“uh... _yeah_.”

“Huh. Well, can I be the judge of that? Bet you anything that you won’t be.”

He audibly gulped, before chuckling gently.

“...you really wanna do this on the couch?”

“Honestly, I’d be happy to do it anywhere if it involves you. But if you’re uncomfortable, we can move.”

His blush immediately increased at your words, embarrassed puffs of laughter escaping him.

“oh, stars, sweetheart – heh, you’re being kinda, uh….dominant, y’know? ‘kay, maybe that’s not the right word, but-”

“You’re nervous about this, right? So I don’t mind taking the lead just a little until you feel more confident about things. I just….I just want to make you feel good.”

More embarrassed laughter escapes him at that point, his gigantic body shaking underneath yours.

“So...want to go to your room?”

With a little more eagerness, he grabs onto your body harder; and before you knew it, you’d appeared in Sans’ admittedly filthy room. He’d managed to appear on his mattress though, thankfully (landing in a pile of dirty socks would have most definitely been a turn off).

Now that he was in a more ‘comfortable’ space, you wasted no time, quickly returning to your gentle touches, increasing the kisses and licks against his neck; he shivered and groaned loud, before pulling you off with apparent ease, hands tight on your hips as he held you away from his body. You frown, struggling lightly in his hold, not understanding his sudden refusal.

“h-hang on a second. i just….did you...”

He swallowed, eye-lights shifting away from you.

“did you wanna….get undressed with me? it’d probably make it...easier, right?”

You pause for a moment, absorbing his words, before grinning wide, happy that he was getting a little more confident with being intimate with you.

“Hell yes it would, big guy. So….wanna go first?”

“….how ‘bout we take turns?”

You shrug; you weren’t bothered either way – the sooner you got your mitts on him the better. He smirked slightly, obviously catching onto your hardly masked eagerness; before he started to peel off his t-shirt, keeping solid eye-contact with you all the while.

You bite at your lip as his full ribcage finally comes into view; it was one thing to feel it, but to actually see it in front of you? He truly was _massive_. You could understand why he thought of you as delicate and breakable, with bones as thick and hardy as his – his humerus was the size of your thigh, for fucks sake.

He watched your expression for any hint of hesitation; and seemed quite shocked to not only find no such thing, but to see the growing excitement on your features.

 

What could you say? You were a _total_ size queen.

 

“Heh, guess that makes it my turn, right?”

Smirking ever so slightly, you shed yourself of your own t-shirt, confidence sky-rocketing when you hear a soft intake of breath coming from Sans, his eye-lights dilating at the sight of you. You’re a little put off, however, by his next words.

“...you’re so _tiny_.”

“Oh my god, would you stop? Yeah, you’re the monster with a teeny tiny human for a girlfriend, we get it.”

He audibly snorts, covering his mouth as his frame shakes with laughter; laughter which continued as he started to strip off his shorts, before carelessly throwing the material off into some corner of his room (probably never to be seen again). You feel some disappointment that he’s wearing boxers under his shorts (he’d always struck you as the type to be too lazy for underwear, but apparently you were sorely mistaken), but that disappointment soon disappears as you notice the glowing tent in said boxers.

He really wasn’t kidding when he said he was big. But he was wrong about being too big for you, that was for sure – your mouth practically watered at the sight of his concealed length, and it took all you had not to pounce on him; no, you were still taking this carefully, after all.

Gulping down in an effort to suppress yourself further, you squirmed out of your jeans, kicking the constrictive material off your legs, allowing air to hit your soaking core; it was a good thing you didn’t care too much about this particular pair of panties.

Now, this was where Sans was left slightly at a loss, knowing that he’d be completely nude before you. Seeing his discomfort, you softly place you hand over his knee (ignoring his shiver at the contact – now that you knew what it truly meant, it wasn’t something to be bothered about), smiling at him with equal softness.

“Would you like it better if we both stripped off completely at the same time?….or maybe you’d prefer it if-”

You hand trailed a little higher, edging up his femur.

“-I took this off for you?”

He growled softly under his breath, making to swat your hand off him, which you easily evade.

“woman, you’re going to be the death of me, i swear.”

“Nah, you don’t think that. Really, you want me to do it...”

You edge your body closer, fingertips trailing further still up his femur.

“Really, you want me to undress you, to touch you. That’s what you really want, isn’t it….Sans?”

His breath stutters out of him, his body quivering in clear excitement as your fingertips edged closer and closer to his crotch.

“You’ve got to use your words if you want me to, of course….or perhaps you don’t? Perhaps I should just get dressed-”

“n-no! um. please.”

“Please what?”

He gulped, his sockets huge, eye-lights blown wide as he watched your every movement.

“p-please….please touch me.”

You smirked, leaning forward and grasping the material of his boxers with your teeth, gently starting the process of tugging them down and off him; he lifts his hips almost shyly, face a blushing mess as his erection finally springs free – upon seeing it, you instantaneously lose your careful nature, all but ripping his boxers off the rest of his body, an almost feral noise rippling up your throat at the sight of him.

He watches you warily for a moment as you take in the sight of him, and by _god_ , what a sight – just looking at his massive length alone was making your thighs quiver. But before he can question your thoughts, he lets out a yelp as you bend, trailing a long, languid lick up his length, letting out a breathy moan as you did so.

“f-f- _fuck_ , y/n-”

“Shh...just let me make you feel good, ok?”

Ignoring his faint protests, you run your tongue around his tip slowly, revelling in the sensation – he was so wonderfully smooth, almost like one of your toys; but alive, warm, pulsing with every movement of your tongue. Groaning in faint ecstasy, you finally take him into your mouth, your lips stretching as wide as they possibly could to accommodate his thickness as you trailed your tongue down the underside of his cock. Finally looking up at him, you locked eye-contact as you swallowed him a little deeper into your mouth, hollowing out your cheeks to create suction; and his expression is an absolute picture.

His mouth hangs open, tongue lolling as he gasped and mewled, his cheeks overrun by blue blush; his body squirmed, clearly overstimulated, yet he didn’t pull away from you, and always kept eye-contact with you – it seemed that he was drinking in your expressions just as much as you were his.

Inwardly, you smirk, purposefully swallowing around his length, taking him deeper into your throat, before bobbing your head, now that your mouth and throat were somewhat accustomed to how thick he was; but your movements are short lived as you’re unceremoniously yanked off of him once again. You whine softly, attempting to scramble back to him, only to have him openly laugh (albeit a little breathlessly, thanks to your treatment), thumbs digging into your hip bones.

“pfft, sweetheart, c’mon, if you kept going i would’ve...”

He faltered a little, a little more blush creeping up on his cheeks (not something you’d have thought possible by this point, honestly). You grumble in disappointment, stopping your struggles at last.

“And what if that was what I was trying to do, huh?”

He blinks, clearly not expecting that answer, his grip loosening a little.

“i...uh...”

“Heh, nah, kidding big guy - ‘course I want you inside me, I’d be crazy to pass that up.”

He chokes out a surprised breath, eye-lights turning into tiny hearts momentarily; you chuckle and smirk, before arching in his grip, plastering on your best submissive expression.

“C’mon, don’t you want to fill me up...Sans?”

For a moment, you worry that you’d actually managed to break him, given how long he simply stared at you, frozen; before a low, rumbling growl rose from him, making your toes curl in sweet anticipation.

“I’d be so tight around you, so _wet_ -”

You softly squeak as you’re promptly dumped on your back onto the mattress; before you squeak somewhat louder as he rips both articles of underwear clean off your body, throwing them somewhere behind him. For the briefest of seconds, you think about protesting; but then it occurs to you that you didn’t really care for that particular set anyway.

And him just ripping your clothing off you as if it was nothing was _incredibly_ hot.

You squirm your body purposefully, arching your back and opening your legs; a clear invitation. Sans grumbles above you, eye-lights raking over every inch of you, now completely laid bare to him – his fingers dig into the surface of the mattress on either side of your head, and you frown, confused as to why is was still restraining himself. It then occurred to you that he was probably still worried over breaking you, and perhaps still feeling a little unsure of himself full-stop.

Now, you could, of course, stop. Call it a day.

 

_But your body had no such patience for that._

 

You keen wantonly underneath him, thrusting your hips up in an effort to meet his, every inch of you screaming how much you wanted this, how much you wanted him, how much you _needed_ his-

You let out a slightly sobbed exhale of relief as he starts to press the head of his cock inside you, letting out a hissing moan as he did so, sockets squeezed shut. You subconsciously angle you hips to make it easier for him, opening your legs a little wider (though truthfully you really wanted to hook your ankles behind his hip bones); you both gasp as his length slips in a little deeper, Sans finally opening his sockets in shock as your pussy hungrily pulled him in.

“y-you’re….you’re ok?”

You whined, thrusting your hips, forcing more of his length inside you; he yelps softly in response, frowning down at you for your impatience.

“...I’m great. I just….I just really need you inside me, _please_ , please-”

A heaving shudder runs through him at your begging, his cock throbbing inside you; but he thankfully listened, grabbing under your behind to force your hips up higher still, slowly thrusting deeper into your core, hissing praises leaving him as he did so.

You knew that he probably wouldn’t last long; you could already feel the tell-tale jerking along his length, could see him shuddering above you – but it hardly mattered, as you knew you weren’t too far behind, you body quivering in glee at how perfectly _full_ you were. And you were only getting fuller.

Your hips jerk against him once again, greedy for more of him; and it seemed you’d timed it at the perfect moment, just as he’d thrust forward himself – before you knew it, his hipbones had slapped against your flesh, both you and Sans letting out quiet screams of surprised satisfaction as he bottomed out. You grinned up at him, squirming deliciously around his length in order to make it easier for him to move.

“Told you that you’d fit.”

He lets out a startled bark of laughter, leaving you to mewl as the movement sends rippling quivers straight to your g-spot. He openly smirks at that, purposefully making his cock jerk inside you, smacking hard against that wonderful, wonderful place.

“y’know, i should probably punish you, for being so damn forceful.”

“You won’t.”

“oh?”

You yelp as he suddenly pulls out, before thrusting back into you just as suddenly; and sure, he might yelped with you, but it certainly got his point across – not that you actually viewed such a thing as a ‘punishment’.

You grind up against him, trying to move yourself up and down on his cock, suddenly all the more desperate for it, chasing the orgasm that you’d had the briefest of tastes of when he’d thrust inside you.

“More…. _please_ Sans! I’m-”

He whines at you continue to grind on him, his phalanges digging into the flesh of your ass, holding you still as you yowled in protest.

“p-please, just wait a sec, i’m really...c-close-”

“Yeah, well, so am I! I don’t care if we haven’t been doing this long, we can do more, _please_ , more, just let me cum, Sans-!”

He snarls, magic flaring in his socket, and for the briefest of moments you worry that you’d actually upset him; before he started to rut into you at an almost furious pace, forcibly bringing your hips up to meet every bruising movement. Your back arches without your consent, sobs leaving your mouth as you’re finally permitted to clench down hard around his cock, muscles twitching with the force of your orgasm; Sans’ breath hitches as he feels you get even tighter around him, his thrusts becoming sloppy – before he, at last, lets himself go, all but roaring as he cums inside you. But instead of the usual amount you’d come to expect when having sex, you gasp in surprise as the sheer amount of cum he’s spurting into you fills you to bursting, dripping from your aching pussy and onto the mattress below. After a good few seconds of filling you up, he shudders, his cock jerking a few more times inside of you, before his body sags; still, despite his obvious fatigue, he carefully pulls out of you, laying the two of you well out of the way of the damp spot.

Grumbling in a satisfied manner, he curls himself around you, sweetly kissing your forehead. You hum happily at the contact, squirming closer to him, snuggling your face against his sternum.

“so….”

“So.”

You hear him audibly gulp, leaving you to giggle.

“Sans, it’s fine. I mean….it was our first time, and I’m not going to lie – that was freakin’ awesome.”

“i didn’t last long-”

“Yeah, and neither did I. Big whoop. I had fun, you had fun – that’s all that matters, you know? I mean, there’s plenty of time to beat out current time, riiight…?”

He chuckles at that, but you can tell he’s pretty relieved.

“i guess. though i wanted to make you cum more than once….”

“Oh? Well, Papyrus is away for the-”

You squeak slightly as he leaps into sudden movement, jumping away and jerking open your legs, before softly kissing your inner thigh.

 

“nah. sorry sweetheart, you asked for this – i’m thinking that four’s a pretty good number, how about you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come have a natter with me on Tumblr - I'm so lonely :( Plus, I'm always happy for writing/drawing distractions regarding my main fic! :D Which I should be working on! :D....anyways, come say hi :p https://crusnikroxas.tumblr.com/


	9. Hurt and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bara!Underfell Sans  
> Last part of the second prize in the tumblr raffle for the wonderful @mavi-mav! :D  
> ...yes, I know, that title is massively unimaginative. >.> *brain is dead*  
> Warning: Yeah, there are some heavy mentions of depression, body dsymorphia, and suicidal tenancies here. But don't worry, we've got some comfort in there too...but if you'd rather skip to the smut, look for the '~', m'kay? :3

“...I want to break up.”

Sans’ head instantly snaps up from the video game he’d been screwing around with, shock clean on his features, his usual sharp grin twisted into a confused frown. He quickly shuts off the game, placing the controller down, his burning eye-lights focusing hard on your face.

“.. _what?_ ”

“I said, I want to break up.”

He blinks his sockets, expression still one of absolute, mute shock.

“...ya….ya don’t mean that. s’just….a fucked up joke...right?”

You shake your head viciously, swallowing awkwardly in an effort to stop yourself from crying.

“No. It’s not.”

He examines you for a good, long moment, eye-lights grazing over your features, before he gets up, lumbering over to stand in front of you.

 

Of course, you didn’t really want to break up.

Anything but, honestly…you adored him, you adored every second with him, but...

...but….it was just the right thing to do.

 

You couldn’t….do _this_ to him any more.

 

 

You ball up your fists, fingernails digging in the palms of your hands, and stubbornly look down at the carpet, unwilling to meet his gaze – after all, he might guess your real reasons behind this, and you couldn’t have that; no, you just had to keep with the script, that was all. Keep with the script….everything would go fine. _It’s the right thing to do._

“...why?”

“...I just can’t do it any more. It’s not going a-a-anywhere.”

You wince, shutting your eyes hard upon hearing the stammer in your voice, knowing that he’d hear it too, and read into it – _please believe me, please believe me,_ _ **please**_ _-_

“...nah. i ain’t buyin’ it, doll. i can fuckin’ tell it’s more than that. c’mon, jus’….jus’ talk ta me, y/n.”

Your shoulders tense, muscles cramping, your mouth automatically clamping down to stop any dry sobs escaping; but you end up gasping hard anyway, as he quickly and efficiently scoops you up, pulling you into his lap and holding you to his vast chest as he sits back down on the couch with a soft huff, springs creaking under his mass.

“now. how’s about ya tell me what’s goin’ on.”

You gulp, squirming in his lap in a weak effort to escape (pretty impossible, as his arms around you were going nowhere), and half-heartedly try to put some kind of steel into your tone.

“I _just_ told you-”

“it’s about how ya feel about yerself, ain’t it?”

You instantly freeze in his hold, muscles tightening, eyes wide….had you….

 

...really been that obvious? No. Surely-

 

“i see the way ya look at yerself in the mirror every mornin’, sweetheart. how ya pull at yer stomach – how ya squirm in everythin’ ya wear, how nervous ya are in public….i see it all, y/n.”

You shiver, you vision blurring with hazy tears as you begin to internally panic, heart thumping hard within the confides of your chest.

“so, ya think that yer not good enough fer me, right? think that by breakin’ up with me, yer doin’ me a kindness….right?”

You pause for but a moment, before giving a short nod, not trusting yourself to speak. After all, he seemed to know, to know it all – so what was the point of denying it? And now came the moment where he would finally agree with you, where he’d see you for the _disgusting_ waste of a human body you really were-

“well….yer _wrong_. it’d….it’d kill me ta leave ya, doll.”

You look up in astonishment, not expecting the _raw,_ agonising pain in his deep, rumbling tones; and your surprise doubles when you finally take in his expression-

 

-he looked tortured.

 

“when ya said….said that ya...”

He gulped, his breath hitching, vermillion tears welling in his sockets, steadily rolling down his cheekbones.

“i jus’….if it’s what yer really want, sweetheart, then….but _please_. i love ya. i love ya so much, y/n. yer beautiful, even if ya don’t see it. yer soul jus’….shines, it’s like a freakin’ star, one of the best i’ve ever seen, but.... _please_. please don’t...”

Rubbing irritatedly at own tears, tears that you hadn’t even realised you were producing until now, you reach up, gently thumbing away the red running from his sockets.

“...I’m so sorry, Sans.”

“...nah. yer should...should do whatcha need ta do. i ain’t about ta hold ya ta ransom, jus’ ‘cause...”

“...you’re not. I should have...I should have thought before I said what I said. I don’t….I really don’t want to leave you, I love you too, so, so much. I’m...I’m so sorry. I just get stuck in my head, and-”

“i know, sweetheart. i know.”

He presses his forehead to yours, briefly kissing your lips with an unspeakable softness, his warm exhales fanning across your cheeks.

“..i know exactly what yer mean. maybe not in the same way, but i got my own problems with depression, ya know? i’m pretty sure yer’ve seen me havin’ nightmares, jus’ like i’ve seen ya with yer own troubles.”

You had indeed. But you’d never spoken about it with him – of course, you were worried, you wanted to make him feel better, but…

...you just didn’t know how. You didn’t know how to breach that subject with the confidence needed to actually help him. Really, thinking about it, you should have just come out and said it, just like he had done; then at least it would have been out in the open.

“..I have, yeah. But I just thought-”

“that i didn’t wanna talk ‘bout it? well, yeah, that’d be correct. i fuckin’ _don’t._ and ya don’t wanna talk either, i can tell. but ya know what?”

His expression slowly turns stormy, eye-lights burning brighter, his phalanges digging deep into the flesh of your thighs.

“we’re gonna talk ‘bout it. both of us. right here. right _now_.”

You audibly gulp, shuddering softly in his fierce grip, tears still running from your eyes.

“I...I...”

“i’ll go first, if it helps.”

You pause for but a moment, before vehemently shaking your head.

“No. No, that’s not fair to you – I’m the one who brought this up, after all.”

You heave out a careful sigh, shutting your eyes momentarily to gather your nerve, before determinedly looking up into his fiery eye-lights.

“...I’ve never liked how I looked. Kids were always skinnier than me, prettier, and people….called me out for it. It was always things like I shouldn’t eat so much, I should do more exercise, I should wear clothes that were more feminine, expensive….I could tell that my mother was embarrassed, but cheap t-shirts and jeans were all we could afford at the time….and I mean, it’s not like expensive clothes would have helped really, right? But it only got worse as I got older...I turned into _this_. The freakin’ ugly duckling only became uglier. I hate it. And I mean...I’ve tried changing, tried losing weight, wearing different things...but it’s always the _same_. I just...I sometimes wish I could just rip off my skin and start over. I always feel like everyone’s staring, and I just-”

“i’m gonna stop ya right there, kitten. those fuckers at yer school or whatever? probably jealous as fuck. those people tellin’ ya ta be something yer not? fuckin’ idiots who wouldn’t know beautiful if it came an’ slapped ‘em in tha face. i know that might sound condescendin’ or some shit, but, i mean, c’mon – look at yer. yer fuckin’ _perfect._ i know, i know, ya don’t think so. but i...”

He slowly brings his hand to your face, stroking his phalanges lingeringly across your cheek, his eye-lights fuzzy and fond, his glinting smile adoring.

“...i love ya, y/n. i love ya so fuckin’ much. and...and if ya let me – i wanna show you how much. i wanna show you everyday. i wanna...i wanna make you happy. i wanna show ya how wrong those fuckers are.”

“...it’s not that easy, Sans. I know you love me, but….love can’t fix this. It can help a little, I guess, but….”

You sigh, eyes trailing down to look down at your clenching hands, body still tense with stress – was this really the right thing to do? Just...give up on the plan?

“...I don’t know. Seeing you so...upset at what I said? It’s making me think that maybe I need to see someone. Get some real help, you know? I can’t...I can’t hurt you like this, it’s not fair. And...I can’t keep hurting myself like this, either.”

Sans hums, his expression contemplative, still absent-mindedly stroking his phalanges against your cheek.

“...if that’s what ya need, sweetheart, i’ll be here with ya every step of the way. which makes me think...heh, considerin’ my problems, i might jus’ have ta join ya. i mean...yer right. it’s not gonna be fair to this relationship or ourselves ta keep goin’ down this kinda road, right?”

Your head snaps back up at him in mute shock, a deep concerned frown creasing your features when you note the bitter grin on his face.

“Talk to me.”

He lets out a long, careful breath, his crimson eye-lights intent and focused, his thumb still grazing your cheek – perhaps touching you was bringing him some kind of comfort, and you certainly weren’t about to protest, given the fact that the gentle caresses were comforting you, as well.

“...i’ve seen a lot of shit, doll. back in the underground, life was….life was tough. never knew if me n’ my bro were really ok, there was never any...safety, y’know? i never got ta relax, i jus’ had to keep fightin’, day in, day out. felt like i was loosin’ my mind most of the time...”

He lets out a humourless chuckle; you bite down hard on your lip, restraining yourself from reaching out to him – you knew he needed to get this out of his system, at least a little bit.

“then frisk fell – y’know, the kid who busted us outta that hell-hole? and i dunno….i think i was so lost, i….every day felt the same, over and over, like an endless stream of de ja vu, y’know? i dunno, i can’t...i can’t describe it, it was fuckin’ weird. it was a good thing that i got out when i did – otherwise, i think i woulda really lost it, lost myself. but ‘course, there’s consequences for all of that shit….i don’t have nice dreams, when i actually manage to sleep. and some days, i….i jus’ feel like givin’ up, even with ya here with me...so fuckin’ _stupid_. i mean, i’d have ta be a complete idiot ta pass up livin’ a life with ya, heh….m’sorry, sweetheart.”

You press your mouth to his without any conscious decision making, your heart swelling painfully within your chest.

“Please, _please_ , don’t be – you should never apologise, not for that.”

“but it’s selfish, right, ta think like that?”

“...I wouldn’t say that. I mean, I know there’s always this thing of ‘think of others who care about you, etcetera, etcetera’….but you can’t control what life does, and sometimes it gets damn tough. And from the sounds of it, you didn’t exactly have much support during those times Underground – you fought and fought, and you kept fighting, even when it drove your sanity to the brink. That’s….really _amazing_. You’re a strong, wonderful person, Sans. You kept your brother safe, you made it out, you _survived_. And if you need help? I’ll be here for you, just like...just like you want to be here for me. Ok?”

He pauses for a moment, simply staring at you, his sockets wider than you’d ever seen them – before he lets out a gentle chuckle, peppering your cheeks and neck with soft kisses until you started to giggle helplessly, still unable to escape his hold.

“pfft, woulda look at us – fuckin’ mushy pansies, that’s what we are. but, y’know...”

He grumbles slightly, phalanges leaving your body in favour of digging into his back pockets, retrieving his scratched to hell black leather wallet. After opening it and scrabbling around for a fraction of a second, he finally finds what he was looking for, and hands it to you, his expression a little sheepish.

It was a business card for a therapist – not one that you recognised, but a therapist all the same.

“hope yer not offended, but...when i kept seein’ yer expression, it jus’....occurred ta me that ya might want some help. i mean, hell, it’s been bouncin’ around in my skull fer fuckin’ ages in regards ta me and my fucked up head, but...well...”

“..it scared you a little, to do it alone?”

“...yeah. pretty stupid, right?”

“Not at all. I mean….sometimes we need someone. I mean, not just therapy – we all need support in some way or another, be it through a friend, family, or….someone you love. Someone to tell you you’re not stupid for trying, for admitting there’s something wrong, and I’ve been...so wrapped up in myself, I just-”

“nah, don’t worry ‘bout it. we all deal with this kinda shit in different ways, right? but, like ya said….as long as we’re there fer each-other while we go through this….then we can make it. sure, it’s gonna be tough – i’ve seen what bad days can do ta ya. it ain’t gonna be an instant cure. but...it’ll be worth it. i jus’ wanna see ya happy, sweetheart. i want ya ta be able ta see what i see, when i look at ya.”

“...I want to see you happy, too. I mean, really happy – sleeping well, having nice dreams.”

He grins, before affectionately nuzzling your neck and shoulder with a contented hum.

“Did you...want to order some Fellby’s for dinner?”

He chuckles, his soft exhales ticking against the skin of you neck.

“sweetheart, that sounds fuckin’ perfect.”

 

~

 

You pat your thoroughly bloated stomach, letting out a soft, pained groan; Sans snorts in clear amusement, reaching over and thumbing mustard off your cheek, his tongue carefully licking the yellow condiment off the bones.

You’d eaten _far_ too much – but this always seemed to happen when you decided to indulge in Fellby’s amazing cuisine. It was just too impossibly good, and your stomach always seemed to want more, even when it was full to bursting; personally, you blamed the fact that it was made of magic (which, thankfully, meant that you wouldn’t be too bloated for too long – the human body seemed to absorb magic food like a sponge).

“Help meee….”

“ya did this ta yerself – ya picked the biggest burger on the menu, jus’ like always.”

“But you ordered one for yourself – I’d feel left out!”

“pfft. no shame in indulgin’ every so often, sweetheart.”

“But...I feel like I’m gonna _pop_.”

He lets out a deep, rumbling chuckle, briefly rubbing his hands together, his red magic sparking across the surface of his phalanges – before gently lifting your shirt and smoothing his hands across the surface of your stomach as carefully as he could.

You let out a loud moan of relief; the effects of his magic were more or less instant, sinking into your skin and soothing your cramping muscles.

“heh. better?”

“Urgh, thank you.”

“anytime, doll.”

“I wish I could do magic.”

“yup, then ya could eat all the fellby’s ya want.”

“I’d get fat.”

“what d’ya think happened ta me?”

You frown, releasing a low sound of discontent at his statement, poking his side with your foot; he grunts, choking back laughter, but still continues to rub at your stomach.

“You’re not fat. You’re...delightfully squishy. And-”

You start to giggle, causing him to raise a brow bone in slight confusion, amused smirk still playing across his features.

“You’re….pffft….. _big-boned_.”

He rolls his eye-lights at that, his hands straying slightly higher, phalanges splaying over your ribs.

“very funny, y/n.”

“Heard it before?”

“nah, yer a comic genius.”

You narrow your eyes at that, extending your foot with the aim of poking him in the side again – before squeaking as he manages to trap your leg under his armpit, his grin widening in victory. Letting out a mournful whine at the loss of your leg, you try the same attack with the other, only to end up in the exact same trapped position; you squirm in mock anger, your devious plan thoroughly spoiled, Sans letting out low, giggling chuckles at your actions.

“ah-ah-ah, _heh_ , y/n, yer not goin’ anywhere.”

You arch your back in an effort to buck him off – an action which only made his hands jolt up towards your breasts as your body jerked out from his hold.

You both freeze for a moment, before you let out a soft moan at his touch; something you couldn’t control. His hands where still heavily coated in his magic, and to feel it sinking past your barrier of your bra and into soft flesh of your breasts, dancing across your skin-

 

-the sensation was nothing short of exquisite.

 

His massive frame shudders, watching your expression change with rapt interest.

“s-sweetheart...d’you mind...if...”

He gulps nervously, his phalanges squeezing into the flesh of your breasts a little tighter.

“...earlier, y’know when i said i wanna show ya how much i love ya? can i...can i please show ya?”

You bite your lip, resisting the urge to push your chest into his hands harder, before nodding with gentle hesitance. It had taken you a long time to even allow him to touch you in the first place – not because you didn’t want him to (god, you wanted him to), but because you simply felt uncomfortable with him feeling all the things you hated, seeing all of your imperfections close up and personal.

It still left a bitter taste at the back of your throat, but knowing how much he loved and cared about you helped, just a little.

And of course, the pleasure his touches gave you always seemed to leave your mind in such a sweet haze you _almost_ didn’t care about the state your body was in.

He smirks, kneading your breasts between his phalanges, his eye-lights flicking to little heart shapes when you reflexively bite out a moan at his ministrations. His phalanges dig in all the deeper, his eye-lights growing brighter as he used his magic to cheat, unclasping your bra without the slightest of efforts. You roll your eyes with a mildly irritated groan, about to confront him about his laziness; before your words die in your throat, his magic now flickering across your bare breasts, hovering deliciously over your nipples.

“O-oh, Sans..”

He lets out a grumbling hum in reply, leaning forwards and softly kissing you, occasionally nipping at your lips; and when he nips just a little too hard, his tongue immediately comes out, lapping at the wounds, instantly healing them with the barest strokes of magic – which is when you, in a sweet haze of excitement, allow your tongue to emerge and caress his.

He moans low and soft, his phalanges falling from your breasts and trailing down your body to grasp at your hips, the kiss deepening as his tongue enters your mouth, exploring every inch, dancing with yours at every opportunity. Eventually you break apart, breathing heavily, his forehead pressed to yours as his phalanges continue to travel down, kneading your flesh, before coyly playing with the edges of your jeans.

“...i love ya so much, y/n.”

“...I love you too.”

He lets out something close to a deep purr, ducking his head to your neck, leaving the sweetest of kisses under your jaw.

“d’ya mind if we take this somewhere more...comfortable?”

You chuckle breathlessly, lifting your chin to expose more of your throat to his kisses.

“I’d love that.”

Without another word, he swiftly lifts you into his arms without effort, calmly stomping his way to the bedroom, somehow still kissing you as he did so. Before you knew it, he was laying you out on the mattress, burning eye-lights locking onto your gaze as he carefully lifted the hem of your shirt; you hesitated for a moment, before complying – he’d already seen you, felt you. It was ok. _It was ok_ …

“yer so beautiful, y/n.”

You snap out of your dark thoughts to squeak, attempting to cover your blushing face with your hands; something which is quickly stopped by Sans as he grabs your wrists, holding them to your sides as he softly kisses your face.

“i love every damn inch of ya. and if i have ta show ya that all night, well...”

His grin turns wolfish, his eye-lights flashing brighter.

“i’ve gotta say i’m more than happy ta.”

You attempt to turn your face away, thoroughly flustered, but he quickly nudges your face with his own, rubbing your cheek until your start giggle uncontrollably.

“Pfft, stop! You’re squishing my face.”

“i love this face. i’m gonna squish it as much as i fuckin’ like.”

You groan in defeat, your thoroughly squished cheeks flushing with red from embarrassment. Your protests soon die on your tongue and turn to soft moans however, as his phalanges begin to trace down the curves of your sides, once again playing with the edges of your jeans.

“...and these? can i….have these off?”

You let out a huffing breath, nodding excitedly, your earlier hesitation thoroughly squashed down by your arousal and the threat of having your cheeks squished again. His smile widens, before he gently plucks the button open, pulling down the zip with an aching slowness, looking up at you all the while. You shyly lift your hips for him, wiggling slightly to shed yourself of the suddenly irritating material; and when you’re finally free, Sans simply chucks your jeans across the room with reckless abandon, grabbing your shirt and giving it the same treatment.

“Hey!”

“pfft, they’re not goin’ anywhere.”

“They’re gonna get all creased if you ball them up like that, geez-”

Your words are cut short as your breath hitches; Sans had started to deliberately lick around the edges of your panties, his smirk taunting you all the while.

“what, ya wanna get up and fold those clothes? right...now?”

“N-no.”

He sniggers, before looking up at you in silent question.

“...I’ll take them off if you join me.”

His grin instantly widens at that, eye-light flashing in excitement as he all but leaps off you, hurriedly starting the process of ripping off his clothing. Giggling, you wait until the last possible moment to get out of your underwear, in order to not feel awkward; you shudder as you remove your panties, your arousal sticking to the material momentarily. Sans’ dilating eye-lights seemed to zero in on the sight, his jaw slack, his shorts hanging forgotten on his knees.

Shyly, you lie back on the bed, opening your arms wide for him in invitation – he instantly snaps out of his frozen staring, ripping the shorts from his legs with a growl, and crawling back over you, peppering your throat with kisses.

“fuck….yer fuckin’ beautiful, y’know that? just wanna...”

You squeak as he suddenly shoves himself down your body, his hot breath fanning your pussy.

“...just wanna _eat ya up_.”

You keen as he starts to eat you out hungrily, groaning at your taste, his phalanges digging into the flesh of your ass, forcing you up into his mouth all the more. His tongue laps at your vagina over and over, swirling around your clit, before plunging back in; your back arches when he goes particularly deep, a loud mewl escaping your lips – his attention wavers for the barest of moments, clearly relishing in the sounds you were making, low chuckles escaping him, vibrating against your core. But before you could even think of telling him off, a loud gasp leaves you as he begins to squirm his tongue into your sensitive opening, stroking luxuriously against your walls as he went, obviously eager to taste every inch; but soon his tongue reached that oh so magical spot, prodding and stroking-

Your sudden, hard orgasm seems to surprise both of you; your mouth opening in a silent scream as your body clenches around his tongue, his phalanges jolting deeper into the flesh of your ass in his shock. But his shock soon passes, a growling groan leaving him as he laps up your cum, pulling you all the closer to his face. You meanwhile whine and squirm, stupidly oversensitive.

“S-Sans! Please, I-I’m done, I’m f-finished-”

He pulls away for a moment, raising a brow-bone at you.

“i’m not.”

“B-but-”

“nah. i want ya ta be-”

He gives your slit a long, languid lick, leaving you a shuddering mess.

“-desperate. _really_ desperate. for me ta fuck ya, or for me ta stop – but ya won’t know which. _That_ far gone.”

“ _Sans-!_ ”

You let out a short scream as he starts to lap as soft as he could against your soaking folds; and since you were already so incredibly sensitive, the small motions were simply euphoric. It was almost as if he was kissing you, so softly, so _softly_ -

This time you really do scream as your second orgasm rips through your body, your thighs shivering with the effort; Sans slowly brings you through it, obviously enjoying every moment, before giving you another….and another….and _another_ , then at last he pulls away, wiping your multiple orgasms from his face with a strangely satisfied expression. You meanwhile lie there panting, muscles quivering, squirming on the bedsheets, the material caressing your skin with every motion – he really was right, some part of you was screaming for more, even when pushed to the limit.

“d’ya want me, y/n?”

You whine softly, extremely conscious of the way your engorged pussy was throbbing at the present moment, desperately crying out for more attention.

“...I... _yeah_.”

“nah, yer gonna have ta ask fer it.”

You narrow your eyes at him, grumbling angrily under your breath, his cocky smile bugging you all the more.

“I _did_ ask!”

“nope, try again. i asked, ya answered. now, it’s yer turn.”

You grumble, biting harshly at your lips, before blurting out your need whilst looking away, your cheeks flushing.

“I...I want…. _you_.”

“ya want me ta do what?”

You growl, leaving him practically giggling, obviously loving this little game of his.

 

“ _I want you to fuck me, dammit!”_

 

That shuts him up instantaneously, his sockets wide, while you cover your face in shame.

“Oh god….sorry, that was-”

“pfft, sweetheart, ya got nothin’ ta be sorry for.”

You gasp as he promptly lines himself up with your pulsing entrance, hands shooting away from your face to take in his almost ecstatic expression, tiny hearts hovering in his sockets.

“that….was _exactly_ what i was askin’ fer. yer such-”

Your back arches, moans and pleas leaving your lips as he starts to push in with agonising slowness, your muscles already quivering around his sizeable cock. He grunts, sweat gathering at his brow, pushing himself in a little deeper, the heavy slick of your arousal helping his enormous length to slide into your pussy with surprising ease.

“ _yer such a good girl,_ _y/n_ _._ ”

With those words, he suddenly hilts, and the noise of ecstasy that leaves the two of you would have ordinary embarrassed you, but at this point you honestly couldn’t give a damn.

Because he was inside you at last, his cock rock hard, stretching your walls so deliciously, and-

“Oh god, Sans, please, _move_ , please-”

He groans, his teeth nipping at your neck, his phalanges grasping hard into your hips – and he finally starts to move inside you, his tip smacking your cervix with every thrust, rubbing against your already oversensitive g-spot-

“s-shit, sweetheart, fuck, yer so fuckin’ _tight_ -”

You let out a sobbing scream, your vision whiting out momentarily as you clench around his length hard, your body miraculously summoning up yet another orgasm; he growls, murmuring out praises as his hips continue to rut hard into yours, seamlessly carrying you through your orgasm, your body already tightening in preparation for another.

“S-Sansss, please, I c-can’t-”

“almost, sweetheart, _almost_ -”

He suddenly cums deep within you with a roar, his throbbing cock bringing you to the brink quickly once again; at this point it should have been painful, too much, and it was – but at the same time, your greedy body revelled in it, and even as you screamed you had to admit….

... _you_ _wanted more_ _._

He groans as you throb around him, his hips jerking with every squeeze, draining him of every drop. Now it was your turn to smirk, breathlessly laughing at your minute victory.

“S-see what it’s l-like when you’re oversensitive?”

He lets out a good-natured grumble, phalanges digging into your ass as punishment.

“ya enjoyed every damn second of that, doll, don’t ya dare deny it.”

You narrow your eyes, summoning your nerve before thrusting your hips into his – and sure, the sensation had your eyes watering, but the resulting yelp from him was more than worth it.

“ooh, so that’s how ya wanna play it, is it?”

He growled, lapping lovingly at your neck, before sliding out of you with the same agonising speed he had used going in; you shivered at the loss of every inch, cum spilling out of your abused pussy. But finally, he was free of your confides, his eye-lights winking down at you as he grinned wolfishly.

“so, since yer so fuckin’ eager ta get back ta it-”

“No, wait, _what_ -”

“-here’s how it’s gonna go. i’m gonna run us a nice bath, we’re gonna get ya all cleaned up-”

He squeezed your hips once more, leaving you a shivering mess.

 

“-then we’re gonna start all. over. again. i mean….i did mention earlier that this might take us all night….didn’t i?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come have a natter with me on Tumblr - I'm so lonely :( Plus, I'm always happy for writing/drawing distractions regarding my main fic! :D Which I should be working on! :D....anyways, come say hi :p https://crusnikroxas.tumblr.com/


	10. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UnderSwap Papyrus  
> ...the last of the raffle prizes. *sobs in relief* This one's for the lovely @girl-in-a-mask3! ^-^  
> Warning:...there be dancing. Sexy dancing. *waggles eyebrows*

There was only one rule in y/n’s house, and one rule only – Papyrus would have never thought that it would a hard one of follow, but apparently he was more than wrong.

It was one of the first things she’d specified when he and his brother had moved into her place.

 

“ _Basically, my home is your home, make yourselves comfortable, heh – ah, but, there’s just one thing? Please never go into that room over there – it’s pretty private to me.”_

 

Sans, of course, found no issue with this; he was a monster who respected rules, after all, the Royal Guard had taught him that. But Papyrus? He was naturally curious, no matter how hard he tried to squash that particular quality down (it had gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion, after all). But y/n had allowed them both to live in her house when they’d had nowhere else to go – if she hadn’t been around when their racist ass of a landlord had chucked them to the curb, Papyrus really had no idea know what they would have done. So the very _least_ he could do was respect her privacy.

But it was just so, _so_ hard. The room was just begging to be opened and explored – plus it didn’t help that she frequently entered it for hours on end almost on a daily basis. What was she doing in there? His mind ran wild – anything from illegal activities to owning a weird collection.

...not that it really mattered.

It didn’t.

He didn’t want to know, not really.

 

… _.ok, no, he really did._

 

He shakes himself, groaning; today was especially hard, in regards to controlling his almost overwhelming curiosity. The house was empty aside from him, Sans being at work and y/n having gone out to see a friend for the day, and that blasted room was calling to him once again – he’d all but locked himself in his room to save himself from the temptation.

But….he was out of honey.

In theory, it should have been a quick trip down the kitchen to grab some; but said kitchen was right across from the dreaded mystery room. No, it’d be fine; he was a decent monster with some damn good self restraint, after all – any time spent with y/n was a perfect example of that.

He’d honestly been in love with her from the moment he’d met her in the supermarket on that fateful day – she’d been all but beating back some ass that had decided to pick on Sans while he was fetching some more honey; sure, they’d all ended up being thrown out of the store and banned for life, but it was more than worth it to make her acquaintance.

And it had only gotten better after that – she’d arranged a weekly meet-up where they’d take turns making dinner and watching movies (when they’d been thrown out of the store she didn’t like the idea of just letting them go without an apology, so had decided to make them dinner that night; and the arrangement had just spiralled out of control from there); she was always so wonderfully kind to his brother, always tolerating his slightly odd ‘cooking style’ with the brightest of smiles, slowly nudging him in the right direction to cooking something actually edible for once.

And….she always had a smile for him, too. A smile so sweet and _good_ it had his knees knocking together. He wanted her, wanted to start every morning kissing that smile, and end every day curled around her body. But he just….couldn’t. Couldn’t risk letting everything around him fall apart just because of the way her felt – no, it was better to be her best friend than to be nothing. Besides, what right did a monster like _him_ have of even thinking of being with someone like her? He was nothing – a monster so lazy it bordered on apathy. All he had to offer her were terrible jokes and depressive tendencies.

It was with these morose thoughts in mind that he finally managed to summon up the grit to teleport into the kitchen, quickly sliding over to the cupboard the honey was kept in – damn fine honey too, she always made sure to get him the best, despite his protests.

He….really didn’t deserve her kindness. Not one bit – if she had any idea of the kinds of thoughts bouncing about in his skull whenever he was around her, she’d fill all his honey bottles with bleach, he was sure of it.

Sighing sadly to himself, he shook his head; there was no point in thinking of ‘what ifs’ - he was never going to let her know about how he felt, so why bother torturing himself?

But just as he had the cupboard open and was about to reach for the sweet deliciousness that would help to drown out his thoughts, the sound of music suddenly floated through the air; he turned automatically, looking for the source, before he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw where the music was coming from.

The mystery door had been left ajar.

He groans low under his breath, fighting with himself for a moment – before all but rushing to the door, limbs trembling with excitement. Urgh, he couldn’t believe he was doing this; a complete betrayal of trust. He was an awful friend, the lowest of the low, _pathetic_. Yet he just couldn’t help himself; the curiosity was _killing_ him, and the door was just….sitting there, waiting for the contents to finally be revealed.

He quietly creeps closer, sockets widening when he slowly realised that the room was actually much bigger than he’d ever imagined-

 

-before his sockets widened even farther, mouth widening with them as the entire room was revealed at last.

 

It was a bright, open space, mirrors lining one side, spot-lights high-lighting every corner, floor polished to perfection to ensure easy movement. And in the very centre of the room, was a pole.

With y/n dancing around it.

And it wasn’t slutty, or shameless, or whatever stereotypes the media liked to give to pole-dancing – it was graceful, beautiful, almost serene. He instantly recognised one of her favourite songs, ‘Young and Beautiful’ by Lana Del Rey; she dancing slowly, extending her limbs smoothly, and the way she simply seemed to hover in mid-air without apparent effort was nothing short of magical.

...and of course, she was incredibly sexy while she did it.

It wasn’t as if she was doing anything risqué – but with her wearing only a sports bra and shorts, with her body curling and twisting deliciously-

-he couldn’t help the thoughts rising, nor another ‘thing’ rising with them.

Oh no, this was bad. This was a major bad thing, right here. Not only had he seen the room, the room he’d been told never to see, he’d simply stood there watching y/n dancing, something she obviously wanted to keep private – and now he was getting _hard?!_ He really was disgusting, the lowest of the low.

...but at the same time, he didn’t regret seeing what he was seeing.

She really was perfect; so beautiful, so graceful, so – holy shit, did she just turn herself upside down? And she was staying like that, twirling around in the air with her leg extended as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

 

… _.i can’t believe she’s that flexible._

 

No, no, don’t think like that! No!

 

_...imagine the positions i’d be able to get her into._

 

You’re absolute filth, you know that, right?

 

_...god, her body is even more beautiful that i thought it would be._

 

Shaking his head and just about restraining himself in terms of letting out a growl, he tried to drag his sockets away from the sight of her, but just…. _couldn’t_. It wasn’t just that he was aroused by the sight of her – the way she moved was almost hypnotising. If she wasn’t human, he would assume that she was using some kind of magic to lure him in; but no, this was just…. _her._ It was as if her very essence was dancing along with her body across the surface of her skin, calling to all who had the pleasure of seeing her to just...stop whatever they were doing and witness.

He just...had to preserve that.

He surreptitiously brought his phone out, barely aware of what he was doing, flicking to the camera option.

But just when he was about to click on the film button, his index phalanx slipped-

-and landed on the photo option instead.

 

The very familiar, completely unmistakable sound of a camera ‘click’ echoed around the mystery room, and even with the music playing, you couldn’t mistake it for anything else.

 

~

 

You squeaked when you heard the sound, dropping from your current hold; before regaining your control just before you hit the ground. You heave out a sigh of relief – that could have really, _really_ hurt (though you were pretty sure even that small slip up was going to leave some wicked bruising). It was lucky you practised as much as you did – a bruised coccyx was no laughing matter (you should know, after all, having done it to yourself on more than one occasion). Grumbling slightly, you lower yourself as carefully as you could to the ground, before turning to the perpetrator, who still stood frozen at the door-way, sockets wide with shock.

You snort under your breath; oh, if only you had a camera yourself at this moment – his expression really was a _picture_ ….no pun intended.

“Right, uh….Papyrus? Don’t move. I mean it – I swear to god, if you teleport, I am going to make Sans feed you his ‘masterpiece tacos’ for a week, and I’ll make sure that Muffet cuts you off, tab or no.”

Shaking out your hair slightly, you head over to your music player, quickly flicking it off.

“...dude. Don’t just stand there – get your bony ass in here.”

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he’d been in up until that point, stepping into the room so fast he almost slid across the flooring; you couldn’t help the loud bark of laughter escaping you at that point – he looked as if he was expecting you to hang him, or something.

“….Papyrus. Hey, look at me.”

He does, his frame completely rigid; you sigh. Oh no, this _really_ wouldn’t do.

“Papyrus. Calm down, seriously.”

He blinks his sockets at that, terrified expression switching into something more along the lines of confusion, which was a vast improvement.

“...but i…..i’m in your room?”

“I can see that.”

“...but i-”

“Papyrus. It’s fine. C’mon, do I look angry?”

He blinked again, his mouth twisting into an even more confused expression.

“no? but you should be! i mean, i….i looked in your room, i w-watched you dance-”

You grumbled at that – for someone so smart, he really could be dense sometimes. You instantly shut him up by reaching upwards, planting your hands on his shoulders.

“Papyrus. C’mon man, think about it. Would I, knowing that you were in the house, just….leave that door open?”

His brow puckered a little more, clearly thinking about it for a good moment, before his sockets opened wide with realisation.

“...you planned this.”

You grin – _finally._

“… _.why would you do that?”_

Oh, ok, not quite the reaction you were going for.

“Because I wanted you to see me dancing, duh.”

His hurt expression shifted back into confusion at that; you sighed. You’d really hoped that this would have simpler than this.

“but isn’t it...a private thing? i mean, you even said that you only had one rule-”

“That was more for Sans, to be honest. I mean, not that I don’t want him to know that I dance, it’s more that...”

You blush; it seemed that the moment had come at last. No better time than the present…. _oh, please don’t make things awkward-_

“...I wanted _you_ to see.”

….

...yeah, he still wasn’t getting it.

“...urgh, ok, listen up, because I’m only going to say this once. I...I lo... _like_ you, Papyrus. I mean...a lot. And I...I choreographed this dance for you, to kind of show you how I felt. I mean, clearly it didn’t work all that well, but-”

Your words are cut off into a squeak as he suddenly plants his hands on your waist. He immediately flinches back as he realises he’d landed on bare flesh, clearly forgetting your state of undress (hey, it made dancing easier).

“...y/n, look.”

Oh crap. He was going to reject you, wasn’t he? You’d been so sure that he liked you back all this time, but-

“i...i’m not worth your feelings, ok? i’m just this...”

He lets out an incredulous laugh, pressing the heel of his palm against his socket.

“...i’m just _this._ and you’re...amazing. kind, thoughtful – and crazy talented, i’ve gotta admit. i mean, i...”

His expression turns almost dreamy as he internally recounts, and you feel your cheeks automatically flush.

“i couldn’t look away from you. you move beautifully, honey, really – but for you to do that just for me? i-”

“Yeah, no, shut up.”

He does instantly, more out of shock at your sudden rude retort than anything else.

“Paps, don’t be...don’t be like that. Look, think about it like this – how long have I known you?”

“...for about 2 years now.”

“And how many nights have we spent staying up all night talking?”

He smirks at that.

“too many to count.”

“The point is...I know you, Pap. I know what you’re like, and I...I know what you think about yourself. But I don’t think about you like that – I see you for what you truly are, even if you don’t see that yourself. You’re….”

You smile, fingers clinging onto the material of his oversized orange hoodie.

“You’re wonderful. You’re always looking out for your brother and going along with his crazy plans, heh. You’re crazy smart – even if you’ve been completely dense in regards to me making a move on you….I mean, newsflash, it’s been a few months now. And you’re my...best friend. I feel like I can tell you anything, any secret, and you’ll never tell a soul. I trust you, Pap. I don’t trust many people, either, as I’m sure you know – so...just remember that. To me, you’re more than worth my feelings...and I can only hope that you feel the same.”

You begin to release your death-grip on his hoodie, allowing your hands to trail down – before he quickly grasps them up in his own, his expression desperate.

“of course i feel the same, i’d be crazy not to!”

His face immediately lights up as he computes what he’d just admitted to, his hands now fumbling your own, clearly caught between letting go and running away and holding you tight.

“uh, i, i mean-”

You snort, standing on your tip-toes and pressing a kiss to his cheekbone; he freezes, simple staring at you in shock for a moment. You chuckle at his stunned expression, starting to lower yourself back down to the floor-

-that is, before he quickly grabbed onto both your waist and the back of your head, kissing you with such a fierce passion your limbs started to go weak in reflex. He released an almost contented sigh, pressing into you all the more; it was almost like he wanted to absorb all that you had, to memorise every touch you gave him, every sensation of your lips brushing against him – and you had to admit, you were doing the same. It was everything you’d been dreaming about and more – the amount of times you’d almost leaned over during those late nights…

...why didn’t you do this sooner?

You groan, reaching up and cradling the back of his head, fingernails digging into the surface of his vertebrae. He shudders under you touch, his hands leaving your hair and waist in favour of grasping under your thighs and lifting you up to cling your legs around his hipbones – he ground into your core in reflex as your thighs tightened around him, leaving you both to groan in ecstasy at the sensation.

Without breaking the kiss, he carried you over to the wall, pressing the cool surface against your bare back; you shivered slightly in response, licking at his non-existent lips.

Almost growling, he quickly opened his mouth and started to lap at your tongue with his own; you mewl, deepening the kiss all the more, eager to taste more of him – he was just as sweet as the honey he consumed on a regular basis.

His phalanges dug hard into the flesh of your ass, clearly restraining himself-

-something which you had no time for.

You quickly break the kiss, leaving him to whine – a sound that quickly turns to a startled moan as you all but rip off your sports bra, leaving you bare to his gaze.

“i-i, y/n-”

“Papyrus. It’s ok if you don’t want to continue, but...”

You squirm, eyes shifting away demurely.

“...I really need you.”

He gulped, his expression conflicted; before he at last lowered himself down to your neck with a groan, licking and kissing your skin.

“i wanted this to be...special.”

“Anytime is special with you, silly.”

He shivered, nuzzling the crook of your neck.

“...i love you so much, y/n.”

You flush, eyes wide – well, what do you know, he’d actually said it first.

“...I love you too, Papyr-”

You gasp as he suddenly bites into your flesh, your back arching at the beautifully extreme sensation, hips bucking into his. He hums contentedly, lapping at the markings he’d made; it was then you realised what he’d actually done, and you felt you cheek light up with blush.

He’d marked you as _his._

It wasn’t just some kinky thing (not that you would have complained if it was) – monsters often gave their partners a ‘mark’ to show their devotion to one another.

He...was just as serious as you were.

You didn’t realise that you were crying until he started to shush you, nuzzling your damp cheeks with a slightly horrified expression.

“o-oh crap, honey, i’m so sorry, i didn’t even-”

“I’m s-so happy!”

He seemed to freeze at your warbled, sobbing words, before he started to chuckle in obvious relief, now kissing your cheeks with a little less urgency.

“..heh. you’re really having fun with freaking me out today, aren’t you?”

You grumble, slapping the back of his head; he openly laughs at that, even if he winced at the sensation.

“...Papyrus?”

He hummed in reply, smiling at you, sockets crinkled in amusement. His expression soon changed, however, as your hands started to caress against his neck vertebrae, tracing every divot with care.

“...can we keep going? Please?”

He shuddered, a low growl rolling through his chest, his grin becoming a smirk.

“well, when you say it like that...”

You yelp as you suddenly find yourself being teleported, landing softly on his mattress; and while you simply lay there recovering from the initial dizziness of travelling that way, Papyrus slipped off your shorts with the utmost care, before sitting back on his heels and simply gazing at you, his expression so warm and fond it had you feeling dizzy all over again.

“...you’re so perfect, honey.”

You make a ‘pshh’ sound, attempting to poke him with your foot; only for him to grab your ankle, kissing the skin of your lower leg with such a teasing slowness it had you squirming.

“Aren’t you, uh, going to join me?”

He appears to think about it for a moment, jokingly humming in thought under his breath all while smirking at you. You grumble, attempting to kick him with your other leg, which he quickly evades, sniggering at your reaction, before raising his hands up in defeat. Slowly he peels off his hoodie, waggling his brow-bones all the while – soon, you couldn’t keep back your giggles, which only encouraged his silly behaviour.

“Papyrus! You’re ruining the mood!”

“nah. i’m giving it character.”

“You’re gonna be sorry when I’m not into it any more!”

His sockets narrow at that, before he throws his hoodie to the floor carelessly, deliberately running a his index phalanx against your folds, making you shudder; he raises the soaked digit up to his mouth, licking it clean while keeping solid eye-contact.

“...that so? seems to me that you’re not put off _quite_ yet.”

You stare at each-other in silence for a moment more, before he all but rips his shorts off his body, claiming your lips in the same frenzy he’d given your mouth before, almost as if he’d never kissed you in the first place.

You moan at the bliss of his ribcage scraping against your nipples and the general feel of him against your bare skin; your hips buck needily up into his, needing more – before you squeak in surprise as your core hits against a very solid mass.

He shudders, breaking the kiss to smirk down at your surprised expression.

“don’t look so surprised, pfft. magical skeleton, remember?”

“Yeah, but-”

You try to shift your body to get a look at it, making him snigger and hold you still, teasing his slick tip against your folds.

“as much as i’d love to give you a light show, honey, i have more _pressing_ tasks to intend to.”

He chuckles at the pun, but you were too concentrated on one particular phrase to take note of it.

“Wait, _light show?_ What does that even-”

You let out a soft, moaning gasp as he starts to push into you in earnest, soft, wanton grunts leaving him as he did so, his face the picture of pleasure.

“oh….honey, you feel so _good_...”

You arch your back, closing your eyes in ecstasy as you felt him sliding into you, filling every spot your pussy had to offer. You gasp louder than ever when he hits your g-spot, making him stop, his expression immediately concerned.

“you ok? i’m sorry, i know i’m a little bi-”

“I swear to god if you stop I’m going to slap you.”

He snorts in surprise, before smirking down at you, leaning down and peppering your neck with kisses, continuing to press into you. You groan when he finally bottoms out, his bones shuddering against yours as the sensations overtake him.

“...you’re so...warm..”

You all but purr, kissing his shoulder, as that was all you could currently reach.

“Papyrus...please move.”

He shudders again, before chuckling weakly.

“just...uh….give me a minute.”

You giggle, purposefully squirming against him, making him shudder all the more.

“Are you close already?”

“n-no...i’m just...”

He growls at your movements, making you stop wide-eyed.

“...i’m just h-holding back.”

“...well then. Don’t.”

His head snaps up at that, his sockets wide.

“honey, please, you don’t know what you’re-”

“Papyrus.”

You purposefully grind against him once again, and feel sweet satisfaction when you see his magic flare in his socket momentarily.

“I want you, Papyrus. All of you – don’t hold back, don’t hide anything from me.”

He shivers, squeezing his sockets shut, his teeth grinding. You lean up, kissing him softly, snickering when you feel his cock twitch inside you.

“Please, Paps. Don’t make me beg you.”

He finally laughs at that, returning the kiss – before you yelp as he promptly lifts your right leg, putting it over his shoulder with a frankly wicked grin.

“i’m sorry in advance, honey.”

And with that he started to buck into you with such delicious abandon that it had you digging your fingernails into the mattress, mouth left wide in a soundless scream as the new angle had you seeing stars.

Papyrus grunts, clearly not quite satisfied; he lifts your other leg to hang over his shoulder, lifting up your body, grasping your hips and slamming into you as deep as he could, gritting his teeth as he did so. This time, you really did scream, squeezing your legs around his neck, your body seizing up in a shockingly sudden orgasm as he smacked against your deepest spots.

But he was far from done, your orgasm only seeming to spurn him on; he snarled, angling his hips upward, phalanges pressing into the delicate flesh around your hip-bones, his thrusts becoming impossibly faster, all but jack-hammering against your core.

“ _P-Papyrus-!_ ”

He groans in ecstasy when he hears you calling his name as you come undone again, your vision turning white and soft at the edges with the effort, his pace not slowing for a second. Not that you minded at this point, of course – you were practically in nirvana. His cock was curved just enough to rub against your g-spot with every thrust, the tip constantly nudging your cervix, all the while he was just that perfect kind of thickness that you weren’t stretched too far, but just enough to leave no space untouched by him-

-it was if every sense you had was being consumed by him, and you loved every second of it.

He groaned, closing his sockets in effort as he grasped at your hips all the tighter, now bringing your body down upon his with every thrust – and impossibly, it seemed to push him even deeper. A broken, keening moan escapes you, your body already so tired, but at the same time desperately wanting more, more of him and the sensations he was giving you.

Your eyes snap up to his face suddenly as he lets out a keening moan of his own; he was staring down at you, his expression almost completely wrecked, mouth hanging open, magic flaring in excitement.

“y-y/n….fuck….so...so...”

He mewls, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he panted and moaned, murmuring your name like a prayer, enjoying your body just as much as you were enjoying his.

“ _i...i love you, y/n-!”_

He all but screams as he cums deep into you, his expressions and the sounds he was making more than enough to tip you over the edge as well; before you squeaked, feeling your body suddenly lower as he sagged, mouth still open as he panted, expression hazy, almost as if he was high.

“...yo Paps, you doing ok over there?”

He lets out a gasping chuckle, letting out broken whines as he pulls out of you slowly, before finally flopping down next you. You’re about to outright laugh before he grasps you with a strength you wouldn’t have thought possible given his current state, pulling you into his arms and nuzzling against your hair, humming happily as he did so.

“you’re...so...good...”

His words slurred as he spoke them, leaving you to giggle, wrapping your arms around him and snuggling into his embrace.

“Not as good as you, trust me.”

“...heh.”

You feel him peppering your hair with kisses, making you giggle all the more.

“You’re gonna have to let go of me at some point, you know.”

He lets out a soft whine of ‘no’.

“I need to clean myself up….plus, uh, I think we might have left _the door_ open. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to have that conversation with Sans as well as explaining why I’m carrying your mark.”

He groans, sitting up and bringing your body with him, as if he was afraid to let you go. Sitting you in his lap, he softly kisses your face, finally ending with your lips, lingering there with a soft, contented sigh.

“...ok, ok. so here’s how this is gonna go.”

“I’m listening.”

“we’re gonna….go down and shut that door. no, wait, i am. you’re gonna go have a shower.”

“A bath.”

“a bath. then we’re gonna order some food for dinner.”

“Pizza. Sans doesn’t seem to mind that too much when it’s reheated.”

“pizza. then, you and me...”

He snuggles you closer, a soft groan leaving him.

 

“we’re gonna cuddle and watch a movie.”

“And maybe have a second round?”

“...i love you so much, y/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come have a natter with me on Tumblr - I'm so lonely :( Plus, I'm always happy for writing/drawing distractions regarding my main fic! :D Which I should be working on! :D....anyways, come say hi :p https://crusnikroxas.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Woop, let's all jump on the sin train~
> 
> Come have a natter with me on Tumblr - I'm so lonely :( https://crusnikroxas.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
